Snowflake
by Scarletfire.z
Summary: AU They thought it was going to be an ordinary ski trip. But when Allen and Lenalee met their ski instructors, it went from fine to just too fine. Slight Yullen, LaviLena
1. Day 1 Part I

Yay! New story :D

When I was skiing in Korea last year, this idea popped into my head. This is going to be my first DGM story with multiple chapters. Enjoy. :)

EDIT: After reading this chapter for the sixth time, I realised that I do not likey this chapter that much. SO, it'll probably be re-written. But the rest of the chapters are fine, for now.

Disclaimer: Must we all do this all the time? I do not own DGM, except for the plot of my story.

* * *

"_Lenalee_!"

"_Allen_! I miss you so much!"

Allen gave Lenalee a big warm hug while she returned it whole-heartily.

Allen and Lenalee were best friends since high school. But something came up during their junior year which made Lenalee left Allen. She had no other choice because it was her older brother. He was offered a well-paid job overseas. No doubt he accepted the offer, but he came to realise that his beloved sister had to leave her best friend behind. Lenalee, being the understanding one, understood her brother's decision. She bid farewell to her best friend, never forgetting him. They sent post cards, e-mails, anything to get in touch with each other. Recently, both of them graduated from their high schools. Allen thought of a brilliant idea. Since both of them were free from high school, he planned a holiday trip together. Oh, not just any ordinary trip. It was a trip to a ski resort. In Japan. It was just right after new year. Actually, a week after new year. It was winter time in Japan, a perfect time to ski and so, both of them wanted to try out skiing. So there they were, in Japan's International Airport, they met up with each other outside the airport and now, hugging and very happy to see each other again.

"Oh, Allen. You've grown so much. Around the same height as me!" Lenalee placed a hand above her head, measuring Allen's height to hers.

"Nuh-uh. I'm taller than you now, Lenalee." Allen playfully tiptoed so he could get a little taller than Lenalee.

Lenalee giggled and tried pushing Allen down to his original height. "Wait till you're 20, then you'll be taller than me, shorty."

Allen pursed his lips, pouting. "You're mean, Lenalee."

"And you look cute when you pout like that. Like a kid! "

"I'm not cute! Or a kid!"

Lenalee giggled again. "Sure, Allen. Sure."

"So, how's life in Hong Kong?"

"It's good. It would have been better if you're around."

"Yes, I know. But you know how my stepfather is. That bastard won't even let me visit you that time. Only after I graduated!"

"Well, now you've graduated and with me now! From the time being."

Lenalee wrapped her arms around, trying to keep herself warm from the cold weather. "Can we get a cab to head to the resort now? It's freezing here!"

Allen looked around, searching for a taxi. "Or we could take that bus to the resort. It says 'Ja-Pan Ski Resort'. That's our resort we're going to stay in!"

"Okay! As long as the bus has a heater in it, I'm fine with it." Lenalee picked her two luggages up, ready to walk to the bus. Allen did the same.

"Oh hey, are we suppose to put our luggages here? The driver is helping everyone else to put in their luggages."

"I think so. Let's just leave it here then." Allen placed his two rather heavy luggages down on the ground, along with the other luggages and let out a puff of air. Why did he pack so much stuff in there again?

"Now that's settled. Let's grab a seat in the bus and get some rest. It's going to take a while to reach our resort." Lenalee said, already on the steps up to the bus.

"Right behind you!"

-

"Wow." Allen spent nearly a minute, gawking at the ski slopes.

They arrived at the resort a few hours later and right now, they were standing in front of the resort with the ski slopes facing it. There were so many people skiing on the slopes, so graceful, so well-experience, like a professional. Well, by the looks of it, most of them are professional skiers. How are they going to not look like amateur idiots while skiing? To Allen, it was a mystery.

"Close your mouth, Allen. Or do you want to catch a fly?" Allen closed his mouth, but still unable to take his eyes off of the people skiing on the ski slopes. Seriously, how can they ski like that?

Apparently, Lenalee knew what he was thinking about and answered, "The answer is simple. We're going to sign up for ski lessons! That's the reason why we're here, right?"

"Oh yeah. Plus bonding together." Allen grinned.

Lenalee flashed Allen a smile. "Let's get our luggages, check in into our room, unpack our things and get the ski lessons started!"

Allen shook his head, still grinning. Lenalee couldn't wait until the next day, because she was always so eager to do things, especially things which are new to her.

Suddenly, Lenalee let out a small gasp. "Where are our luggages? Everyone has gotten their own, except for us. And the driver is about to leave."

_Damn._

"Don't worry. I'll ask the driver." Allen tried calming Lenalee down a bit before asking the driver. "Excuse me? What happened to our luggages? Everyone else has gotten-" The driver cut him off and said something foreign to Allen.

Allen gave him a puzzled look. "I beg your pardon?"

The driver sighed and repeated his words slowly so that Allen could understand what he was saying. Question marks were appearing on top of Allen's head. It was obvious that Allen could not understand a thing. So, Allen did what he had to do which was pushing Lenalee in front of him, hoping that she knew what the man was talking about.

"Lenalee, you know Japanese right? Because I have no idea what he was talking about. So, you are my only hope!"

Lenalee stared at Allen with a look that clearly said 'Do you not remember that I'm not Japanese.' It took Allen a moment to figure out what she meant.

"...Oh wait. You're Chinese.." Allen laughed sheepishly while scratching behind his head.

Lenalee resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

They heard some snickering from behind. They turned to look to see who was the idiot-I mean, guy who was laughing. It turned out to be a cute red-headed guy(according to Lenalee) who was the one snickering at them. Apparently, he was watching them trying to communicate with the bus driver, but failing to understand. Next to the red head was a gorgeous-looking raven-haired Japanese man with a high pony tail tied behind his head with a scowl pasted on his face next to him. Clearly, he didn't want to be there, but his red-headed friend somehow managed to drag him there.

The long-haired man elbowed his friend hard on his ribs, causing the red-head to wince, but still managed to laugh while in pain. After recovering from the pain, the red head nudged his Japanese friend and pointed his finger at Allen and Lenalee, whispering into his friend's ear. Feeling a breath tickling his ear, the Japanese man shoved him away.

They were confused, especially Lenalee. The red head noticed their confused looks on their face and started to chuckled softly. He told his long-haired friend something in Japanese, smirking a bit. The Japanese narrowed his eyes at his friend, mouth turning into a frown. His friend kept on nudging him, like he was asking him to go do something. The Japanese muttered something before sending a glare at his red-headed friend. He then started walking towards them. Now, Allen and Lenalee were really confused. The red head winked at Lenalee, assuring her not to worry. A hint of pink could be seen across Lenalee's face. Yes, she was blushing.

The long-haired man asked the bus driver in his native tongue. The bus driver answered something back and pointed at Allen's direction. Allen widened his eyes a bit, pointed his finger at himself. The long-haired man motioned Allen to walk to him and so he did.

"What were you trying to say to that man just now?"

To Allen's surprise, the long-haired Japanese man spoke fluent English. And he looked very handsome up close. Allen stared into his set of brown eyes. It may be brown, but when you actually look really deeply into his eyes, you could see a beautiful blue in them. Allen was mesmerised by them and stiffened a bit when he compared himself with this handsome man. Wait, a minute.. _Was he checking this guy out?!_ He quickly regained his composure, because the man was starting to look impatient.

"Er. Well, everyone has gotten their luggages except for us. We tried asking the driver whether he had seen or taken out our luggages, but he was speaking-" The long-haired man didn't bother to listen to the rest and returned to his native language when speaking to the bus driver.

After some talking, the bus driver bowed, looking apologetically and left them alone along with Lenalee.

"Um, so what did he-"

"He said he might have forgotten to put your luggages in when you were in the airport."

"What?!" Allen was in shock. "No! We need our things and-"

"But he said not to worry. So, calm down, brat."

_Brat?!_

"For your information, I'm-"

"I don't really care how old you are."

"Will you stop cutting in when I'm-"

"I don't care."

"Why you-"

"Allen, would you please keep quiet and let him finish so we can all move on with our trip?" Lenalee interrupted their little argument.

Allen folded his arms childishly and muttered under his breath.

"_Fine_."

"He said that your luggages will be delivered safely here later at night. You can check with the receptionist later in the hotel lobby." The long-haired man finished.

"We'll be getting them back later!" Lenalee felt delighted. "Now go say thank you to the man."

"Hmph. I don't get why I should thank that jerk."

"Because of manners. Remember your manners."

"Fine," Allen sighed, arms still crossed over his chest. "Well, thanks for your...help?"

The man was already walking away from them.

"See? I bet he was forced to do this-"

"_Allen_." Lenalee said in a slightly stern tone.

"Thank you for your help!" Allen shouted behind him.

The long-haired man's back was still facing him, not caring about Allen at all and continued his way to his red-headed friend who was about to get punched in his face for making him doing something stupid.

"...Jerk."

Allen's conclusion was that the long-haired man was a jerk. A beautiful-looking jerk. Wait, ignore the beautiful.

-

"Yeah! Way the go, Yuu-chan! Give me five!" Lavi held his right hand up, waiting for his friend to give him a high five. But instead, a punch from his Japanese _best friend_ greeted his face.

"What the hell was that for?" Lavi rubbed his sore cheek, looking hurt.

"One, for making me to do something stupid and two, for calling me that. Do. **Not**. Call me by that name!" Kanda snapped angrily.

"Sheesh. Do you need to get so worked up about something that?"

"I have to deal with you for every _fucking_ day. Of course I can get so worked up because of that!"

Lavi threw his head back, laughing. "I just love it when you have that expression on your face."

"Shut it, rabbit."

"Heh. Well anyway, what do you think of that cute Chinese girl and that white-haired British boy just now? Wait, he's British right? And what's up with his hair? Is that his natural hair colour? Because to me, it looked kind of fake, but it looked kind of real too. And he is so cute. I feel like-"

"Shut the _fuck_ up. I don't give a damn about that _boy_. So, just shut up."

Lavi blinked, and then widened his mouth into a big grin.

"Shut up. Just shut up."

Lavi, still grinning said, "I'm not saying anything, Yuu."

"Che. _Baka usagi_."

* * *

First chapter done! Hopefully it was okay… Review?

The next chapter won't be updated so soon. Because CHINESE NEW YEAR IS COMING!

Gong Xi Fa Cai, Hong Pau Na Lai! XD Have a happy chinese new year!


	2. Day 1 Part II

I still have some free time now even though it's still Chinese New Year. I was going to update this chapter next week, but I saw that so many people alerted this story. So, I decided to put it up earlier. Thank you for that. Enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

A few knocks sounded on the door.

"I'll get it." Allen opened the door and he felt very relief when he saw the luggages on the floor.

"Lenalee! Our luggages arrived earlier than expected!"

Allen and Lenalee were informed by the hotel receptionist that their luggages were going to arrive soon and they were supposed to go down to the lobby to retrieve them. But they did not expect it to be this soon and they certainly did not expect someone to deliver the luggages personally on their doorstep. Now this was what they call good service.

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu_." Allen thanked the person in Japanese. Because that was the only Japanese sentence he knew and it was useful to use it around here.

"_Doitashimashite_." The person politely replied and bowed slightly in respect.

Allen pulled their heavy luggages in before shutting the door. "Hey, do you have any idea what he said just now? Right after I said thank you in Japanese to him?"

"Maybe you're welcome? I don't know. But one thing I do know is that we got back our luggages early. Finally!" Lenalee let out a cry of joy and relief before slumping to her bed.

"I know. We can take turns to shower now. I'll go first!" Allen said after unpacking his luggages while grabbing his towel as fast as he can and dashed into the bathroom.

"Hey! Never heard of ladies first?"

Silence answered her at first, and then the sound of water drops continuously hitting the bathroom tiles can be heard. The shower was already running.

"I'll let you go this time, Allen Walker. It is only because you _STINK _more than I do," Lenalee purposely emphasised, just to pissed Allen off.

"I heard you!" Allen yelled from the inside of the bathroom.

Lenalee giggled. "Yeah, well, I don't care. So, stop talking and hurry up!"

Yes, they were sharing a hotel room. Lenalee did not mind having to stay in a room with a teenage boy since she was absolutely sure Allen, her _best friend_, would not do anything inappropriate. Oh so she thought when after 10 minutes, Allen came out from the bathroom, half naked with a towel wrapped around his lower part of the body.

"Hey, Lenalee. Would you mind passing me my-"

"EEEEE! PERVERT! I'LL SUE YOU FOR SEXUAL HARASSMENT!"

"What-But I didn't even do anything. And you've seen me like this before when we were-"

"GET IN! GET IN! GET DRESS FIRST!" Lenalee covered her eyes with her left hand and threw Allen his clean clothes with her other hand. Apparently, spending too much time with her _slightly_ mental brother got her a little overboard when it comes to boys.

"Okay, okay. I get it. This is what I get when you spent too much quality time with your brother."

"JUST GET DRESS ALREADY!"

After Allen had slipped into a grey long sleeved shirt and a pair of black trousers, he came out from the bathroom while finger-combing through his white hair. Lenalee darted pass him and slammed the door shut before Allen could say anything to her. Allen stared back at the door and shrugged, then continued combing his hair with a proper comb instead of his fingers.

It took Lenalee half an hour to take a shower and another 10 minutes to get dress. Allen was starting to get impatient because it was already eight o'clock at night. And you know what that means right? Dinner time. The most beautiful time in the day because he can stuff himself full with food. Lots of lots of it. Right now, His stomach was growling for food and that made him even more impatient.

"Lenalee. Are you done yet? Do you know that it's eight already?"

"Yes, I do know. And may I ask why?" Lenalee answered politely, completely unaware that her best friend was getting impatient.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Except for the fact that you're starving me to death here." Allen deadpanned.

A click was heard from the doorknob and out came Lenalee in a pink sweater with a black short skirt.

"Well, why didn't you say so earlier?"

Allen's eye twitched visibly, slightly irritated at her best friend's behaviour.

"Why do girls have to take their own sweet time in the bathroom?"

"Because, unlike boys, girls like to look their best before going out. _Duh_." Lenalee said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But-" Lenalee cut off Allen with a smile on her face and slipped her hand into Allen's.

"Come on. Let's go down and grab something to eat, shall we?"

Most of the time, he loved Lenalee for just being Lenalee.

-

"I told you I'm not hungry, you stupid rabbit."

"But the your last meal was like a few hours ago! Don't you feel hungry at all??"

Kanda stared at Lavi with a blank look plastered on his face.

"No."

"You have to have something, young man. You're a growing boy and you need your food to keep you strong and healthy." Lavi said sternly in a way a mother would to her 10 year old son. "Like me!" His tone instantly changed to his normal cheerful tone when he finished the last sentence.

Kanda growled, "For the last time, _no _and there is no way you can make me change my mind about-"

"There's a Japanese buffet in the lobby," Lavi began. "And they have soba." Lavi said in a singsong voice.

Lavi smiled at the sudden perk of attention he got from his friend.

"You treat me to soba and I'll consider going."

And thanks to Lavi's great idea, Lavi managed to get Kanda to go for dinner with him. But the only problem was that they were now standing at the entrance of the restaurant, but Kanda suddenly changed his mind to not have dinner.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like the restaurant. Now, let me through, you idiot!" Kanda tried and almost desperately, to shove Lavi away. His red-headed friend was wondering why his self-proclaimed best friend wanted to get away from the restaurant. His answer was answered when he saw a familiar white-haired boy at the buffet table.

"Aww. I know the reason. Yuu-chan is shy of seeing him again, isn't it?"

"What the fuck are you talking about, you stupid rabbit?" Kanda almost stuttered. How did that stupid rabbit find out that he..? Still, he needed to keep his cool and not make it so obvious. Or else he'll be doomed.

Lavi snickered.

Before he could angrily retort, a waitress came up to the duos.

"_Table for two_?" She asked in a polite manner.

"_Yup." _Lavi was the one who replied, obviously.

"_Right this way, sir._" She then proceeded to walk them to their table.

"There is still no way in hell am I going-AH! DAMMIT! LET GO!" Lavi decided to ignore Kanda's struggles and death threats as he pulled Kanda by the collar. And for some strange reason, Lavi was still alive after that. Maybe because he was the luckiest idiot in the world after surviving Kanda's wrath.

-

"Did you hear something?" Lenalee glanced behind her shoulder, looking for the source of the 'AH! DAMMIT! LET GO!" sound.

"Nwo, fwhy?" Allen glanced over at Lenalee and then behind her, still chewing his food.

"I thought I heard someone familiar. Oh well. Continue with your food, Allen."

"Owmkey."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, _please_."

"Sworry," Allen realised his mistake and quickly swallowed his food. "Heh, sorry again."

-

Kanda and Lavi were seated a few tables away from Allen and Lenalee's. Kanda and Lavi knew that, but the British boy and his friend didn't.

"You are lucky that I'm not in a mood to kill you right now," Kanda glared daggers at the red head.

"Or maybe you just don't want to kill me, because I'm your bestest best friend!"

"I hate you so much right now."

"So, does that mean you don't hate me the other times? Oh, I'm flattered. I love _yuu_ too!"

Kanda decided to ignore him and merely glared at him, it was useless to try to retort. "Che. I'm getting some food."

"Me too! I'm so hungry. _So_ hungry that I could even finished eating a horse."

"Whatever. I don't really care."

Lavi pouted at his best friend. "You're mean, Yuu-chan."

"And you're an idiot."

In less than five minutes, Kanda was back to their table, carrying in each of his hands a bowl of cold soba and a plate of tempura. Lavi, on the other hand, took more than twice as much as Kanda's. Lots of sashimi, unagi and teriyaki chicken in his hands, while balancing a bowl of hot ramen on his head.

"Watch it, moron! You'll spill it!"

"Aww, I didn't know you care, Yuu-chan. It's okay. I got it all under control. See?" Lavi placed the two in his hands onto the table slowly, still balancing the bowl of ramen on his head.

"I _don't _care. If that bowl of hot ramen somehow falls on me, you die. You got that?"

"Sure thing- _shit_!" The bowl on Lavi's head was rocking and was _this_close to landing on Kanda's lap, but of course it didn't. Because if it did, it would be the end of Lavi. Lavi caught the bowl with his free hand just in the nick of time. A few drops of soup dropped on the floor, but not on Kanda. He sighed in relief and gently placed the bowl on the table. Thank you God!

"You know, you were _this_close in meeting death." Kanda did a pinching motion, but with the fingers apart from each other a bit.

Lavi laughed sheepishly, his hand rubbing the back of his head. He broke the once one chopstick into two and with that, he began picking up his food and ate as if he was a starved dog.

"The hell? I didn't know you were _that_ hungry. But do you have to take _that_ much of food? You pig."

Lavi swallowed the remains of his food in his food, then taking his time to exhale. "If this is what you think of me, then what do you think of your white-haired buddy?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just look back and you'll see, Yuu."

Kanda did what Lavi told him to do and widened his eyes in the size of ping pong balls when he saw the scene with his very own eyes. "Oh my fucking God. What the _hell_ is he?"

What Kanda saw was unbelievable. I mean,_ really_unbelievable. The white-haired boy was eating a mountain full of food on his own while the Chinese girl was having a simple dinner that all could believe. Oh and did I mention that beside Allen was a stack of empty finished plates that were once filled with food? No? Well, those were his and he finished them without breaking a sweat. That was very hard to belive that a small-sized boy was able to finish a meal equivalent to ten men's. Does that kid has nine stomachs or something? Kanda wondered.

Kanda turned his attention back to Lavi, eyes still very wide.

"I know. That kid is really something, huh?" Lavi squeezed some ketchup onto his salmon sushi.

"He's a freak."

"Don't be so mean, Yuu-chan. He's still a growing boy. He needs his food." Lavi, still squeezing ketchup onto his sushi.

"But what kind of kid needs that much food? I don't even think five fully grown men could finished those. And what the fuck are you doing?"

Lavi stopped squeezing ketchup onto his sushi. "Putting ketchup onto my sushi so it would taste better?"

"You are suppose to use soy sauce with wasabi, you moron."

"But it taste weird like that. This is so much better than wasabi. Here, try some." Lavi picked his reddish-looking sushi up with his chopsticks, holding it in front of Kanda's mouth.

"Get that disgusting thing away from me or I'll shove it down your pathetic throat."

Lavi leaned back into his chair and shrugged. "You're missing the good stuff, you know."

Lavi opened his mouth wide and ate the sushi in one bite. "Hmmm, yummy."

Kanda was disgusted just by looking at Lavi eating. "Disgusting. Wait, where the hell did you got that ketchup from?"

"It's mine. I brought it down."

"You took a bottle of ketchup to a _Japanese _restaurant?"

"Yup. Is there a problem with that?"

Kanda groaned, massaging his temples in frustration. "You seriously are a _genius_."

"Why thank you. I'll take that as a compliment."

-

"_Lenalee,_" Allen whispered.

"Allen, why are you whispering-"

"SHHH! Talk softer. He might hear us."

Lenalee bent her head down and whispered along with Allen. "_Who_ might hear us?"

"_Him_. That jerk who helped us earlier." Allen glanced over his shoulder, revealing Kanda and Lavi arguing loudly over something. Something about wasabi and.. ketchup. People were starting to give weird stares at the duos but they were too busy arguing to notice.

"OHH! That guy from earlier! Allen! You can go properly thank him for helping us now."

Allen got up from his seat, shaking his head quite frantically. "I will not thank that jerk! Did you see how he ignored me earlier?"

Lenalee got up from her own seat and started walking over to Allen. "Maybe he needed to go do something urgent. No excuses, Allen. Now go! Remember your manners too!" Lenalee gave Allen a push at the direction where Kanda and Lavi were seated.

"I'm doing this just because you ask me to and nothing else." Allen muttered under his breath, folding his arms.

-

Their argument ended when both were finished with their meals, but Kanda _had_to brought up the wasabi and ketcup issue again, because he could not stand looking at Lavi squeezing more and more ketchup on his leftover sushi.

Kanda massaged his temples again, clearly annoyed. "But we are in a Jap-"

"Hey, Yuu-chan. Don't look now, because that Brit is on his way to our table."

"Wait, wha-?"

A little too late for Kanda to react because Allen was already standing next to him, a somewhat forced smile on his face. "Hi, you helped my friend and I earlier just now. And I would like to thank you for the help."

"Che, I don't need your thanks, _moyashi_."

Allen twitched at the corner of his mouth. He obviously did not know what _moyashi_ meant, he was guessing it was a stupid nickname or something, but he decided to ignore that.

"Right. Well, I didn't properly introduce myself yet. My name is Allen. Allen Walker." Allen held his right hand out. Allen was polite to anyone, no matter how rude or mean the person is.

_Allen Walker_.

"I don't shake hands with people like you," Kanda stood up from his chair and began walking away from Allen with his red-headed friend behind him. "Let's go, Lavi."

A vein popped out from Allen's forehead. That was the last straw.

"You know what, _jerk_? You are the _rudest_ person I have ever met in my entire life." Allen snapped.

"And you know what, brat? I don't care."

"At least give me your name!"

"You don't have any reason to know my name, _moyashi_." Kanda was already out from the restaurant by the time he finished his sentence. Allen was fuming, especially at the new Japanese nickname the jerk gave him.

Lavi gave a apologetic look, along with a small smile. "Don't get it wrong, kid. But once you get to know him better, he's kind of okay. See ya."

"I doubt so." Allen murmured when Lavi was out from the restaurant too.

"Don't let that get into you. And sorry for making you doing that," Lenalee came up behind Allen and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get back up for a good night sleep,_ moyashi_. We have ski lessons tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Allen said before adding something else. "The next time I see him, I am so going to kick his Japanese ass. _If_ I see him."

He walked on with Lenalee, but stopped momentarily.

"Did you just call me _moyashi_?"

-

"That was something...new. So, I'm not going to say anything." Lavi stated.

"For once, you actually said something smart, rabbit."

Silence eased around them at first. But for not more than five minutes for Lavi could not stand this kind of thing because he was not used to this silence, so he blurted something out to put an end to this silence.

"But you should have taken a look at his face just now. He looked so pitiful."

Kanda scoffed. "Che, more like 'I feel like strangling someone right now'. Wow, I feel like doing that too. But I prefer kicking his British ass the next time I see him. If I see him, that is."

"Sure, Yuu," Lavi rolled his green eyes at his friend's words. "Can we go back now? I need my beauty sleep."

"Why on earth do you want to go back so early?"

"Because, have you forgotten, my dear Yuu-chan?" Lavi began. "We have work tomorrow morning."

* * *

Tuned in next time!

Reviews are looooved.


	3. Day 2 Part I

Disclaimer : Nope. Don't own DGurei.

* * *

_"Morning came too soon."_ Allen thought.

Allen could feel the sunlight slowly crawling through the window, shining onto his face, but he couldn't be bothered to wake up. He needed sleep, because of last night, he hardly slept at all, tossing and turning in his single bed. He couldn't care less about the bright sunlight as he was that tired, but soon, he found himself pulling his blanket over his head, making sure that the sunlight doesn't get to him. It worked and he managed to sleep well for a while. Alas, he was interrupted by his oh so _dear _best friend who was currently shaking the hell out of him.

"Wakeupwakeup, _WAKE UP_!" There was a tone of excitement in her voice when Lenalee pulled his cover away and screamed directly into his ear.

Allen jerked awake, wincing a bit while clutching his ringing ear. "Lenalee. Never _ever _do that again. _Please_."

Lenalee had a very satisfied look on her face and it almost looked as thought it was a smug, but not really. "Sorry, but it's your own fault for not waking up earlier."

Allen narrowed his eyes and noticed that from head to toe, Lenalee was already dressed in a ski suit with a beanie and a pair of gloves for their ski lesson. _Wait, she was ready?_

"How long have you been up?"

"A few hours ago," Lenalee answered. "When you were still underneath your blanket, _sleeping_ just now, I swear that you could sleep through an earthquake. I was calling and calling for you to get up, but did you? Noooo. So, I went down to sign up for our ski lessons myself."

"Heh, sorry. I was too tired." Allen said with a sheepish smile. He then started stretching his arms out, also making sure to stretch his back and flexed his muscles. When he was done, he laid back against the wall, legs splayed out on the cover. "So, what time do we need to go for our ski lessons?" Allen covered his mouth when he yawned widely.

"WE-ELL, our ski lesson will approximately start in...another half an hour."

"Ah," Allen nodded his head, understanding that in another _half an hour_, their lesson will begin. Then, realisation struck him hard on his head hard. Wait, did she just say in another _HALF AN HOUR? OH FUC-_

"What?!" Allen quickly scrambled out from his bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready. Once he was inside, he ran out again to grab his ski clothes and screeched in panic, "Lenalee, why didn't you try to wake me up earlier!?"

Lenalee shrugged, "I did, but you didn't even move a budge."

Slamming the bathroom shut once he was inside again, Allen groaned, "Aww man."

They were going to be late for their first lesson.

-

They were _not_ going to be late for their first lesson. Why? Because apparently, Lenalee tricked Allen into saying that the ski lesson was in another half an hour, but in actual fact, the ski lesson was going to begin in another hour. Lenalee smiled innocently whilst Allen felt cheated as they made their way to the ski lounge.

"Why? What did I do to make you treat me this way?"

"Oh, nothing. Just something I like to call, a little_ pay back_ for not following me down earlier."

Allen narrowed his eyes like a squint, trying to give a glare to his friend, but failed to do so.

"So, what now? Since we are more than half an hour early for our ski lesson."

"We need ski equipments," Lenalee plainly said. "We need to go rent some skis, ski boots and ski poles."

Before, they wanted to buy their own ski equipments, but they had a problem. They did not know what type of ski equipments were suitable for them. So, they decided to just rent them here. After almost 20 minutes of queuing in a line (because there were that many people on that day), they finally got what they wanted, skis, a pair of ski boots and poles.

Once they were done putting on their boots, a man who was unknown to Allen suddenly popped out of nowhere greeted the duos. "Hello there! Lenalee-san, remember me? The guy from this morning?"

"Oh. Err, _hi_. Chaoji, is it? The guy from the place where I sign up for the ski lesson?" It looked obvious to Allen that Lenalee did not like this guy really much and neither did Allen. It felt as though they had met Chaoji before, a long time ago, but they couldn't tell why they disliked him in a way.

"Yup!" Chaoji smiled dumbly, then he shifted his gaze to Allen. "So, who might this be? Your...boyfriend?"

Lenalee flushed. "You mean Allen? N-No way! He's my friend. Best friend, in fact."

Chaoji's face lightened up in relief for some reason that made Allen suspicious. There is no way in hell this guy was hitting on Lenalee, but it looked like it.

"Hi, I'm Chaoji." Chaoji held his hand up, waiting for white-haired boy to shake it. Allen hesitated at first before half-heartedly shook his hand.

"Nice...to meet you, Chaoji. My name is Allen. Allen Walker. But please call me Allen."

"Nice to meet you too, Walker-san!"

"Call me, Allen."

"R-Right." Chaoji rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "So, umm, right. Well, I'm actually here to take you guys to-"

Allen cut in quickly, not wanting to hear the rest. "Oh, well, look at the time." Allen raised his hand up to his face, glancing at his watchless wrist. "We really need to get going now. So, see ya-"

"W-Wait!"

When both Allen and Lenalee turned to look at Chaoji, he faked a cough and said, "Okay. Back to what I am here for, I'll be taking you guys outside. To the ski slopes where you get to-"

No, no, no. _Please_ no.

Please not let him be our ski instructor.

_Please no, please no, please no._

"-to meet your ski instructor."

_Yes!_ Allen and maybe Lenalee, mentally yelled happily.

"So, let's get going!" Chaoji pumped his hand up with enthusiasm. "Allow me to carry your skis, Lenalee-san. They are quite heavy for you." Chaoji took the skis from Lenalee and carried them under his armpit.

"Err, thanks."

Chaoji smiled at her, then motioning them to follow him.

"He gives me the creeps." Lenalee said to Allen when Chaoji was a few feet away from them.

"Well, not really. But I hate him anyway for some reason."

"Here. I'll help you carry your poles to make it easier for you to carry your skis. I know you're having a _really_ hard time carrying them since you can't manage it."

"Geez, thanks." Allen couldn't tell whether that she was actually helping him or teasing him. Anyhow, it was easier for him now.

They were outside at the ski slopes in a minute or two. It was packed with people since it was a Sunday morning, but they didn't know that there were _this_ much of people skiiing and snowboarding out here.

"Okay. I'll leave the rest to you then. I have some errands to run soon." Chaoji handed the skis back to Lenalee, slightly panting.

_"And I thought I can't handle it."_ Allen thought.

Chaoji then raised his finger to point at the direction where a few trailers with some words on them, clearly saying 'ski school' in graffiti were sited a few metres away.

"See those trailers there? Just walk towards there and you'll meet your instructors."

They thanked him, but not quite meaning it.

"Oh, and Lenalee?" Chaoji called out when they already had their backs facing him. "I was thinking... Maybe later after your ski lessons... Would you like to...go out for dinner with me?"

_He was hitting on her! And now asking her out?!_ But Allen wasn't going to let this happen. So, he did what he had to do.

"Sorry, but Lenalee and I already have plans for tonight." Allen quickly replied, arms linked to Lenalee's and mouthed 'Just play along' to Lenalee. "Right, Lenalee?"

"Oh! We _do_ have plans for tonight. That's _right_! But it was nice to meet you, Chaoji."

"Then what about-"

"_So_ nice." They chorused, cutting Chaoji off and scurried quickly away from him, leaving the poor Chaoji gaping at them alone.

They laughed when Chaoji was out of their sight.

"Did you see the look on that guy's face? Priceless!"

"Haha, yeah. But don't you think it was a little mean of us?" Lenalee asked worryingly, but soon she smiled in a not-very-Lenalee-like smile.

They burst out laughing again. "Nah!"

"I just knew Chaoji this morning and he asked me out just now? What a joke. No way was I going to say yes! Ever!"

"That weird guy, Chaoji asked you out just now? Thank god, you said no. He is such an ass." came a new, but somehow familiar voice who joined in their conversation.

To their surprise, it was none other than the cute -According to Lenalee- red head they saw yesterday. That was then they only noticed that they were already standing in front of the ski school.

"You must be that kid from yesterday. Allen Walker, if I'm not mistaken. And this little lady must be Lenalee Lee?

They nodded slowly, wondering how on earth he knew their-Well, Lenalee's name.

The red head grinned, "Hi. The name's Lavi. And I'll be your ski instructor."

Two pair of wide eyes stared at the red head.

"EH?!"

Lavi frowned a little, "What's with the 'EH?!'?" He then placed his hand on his chest with sad look. "You don't like me?"

"No. It's just that we've met each other a few times yesterday. And it's beginning to get...awkward since you are our instructor."

Lavi laughed. "Oh right. Well, that _is_ kind of awkward. Me being your instructor and all."

Lenalee glanced at Allen as if she's asking him to say something.

"Yeah... Oh and Lavi, mind if we ask you something?"

"Sure thing, Allen."

"How...did you know our names? Wait, Lenalee's name. You knew mine yesterday at the restaurant."

Lavi put his finger to his chin, thinking before snapping his fingers in remembrance. "Ah yes! Remember that Chaoji guy? He's the one who inform us, well, mostly me because my friend wasn't really listening."

_Us? His friend?_

"W-Wait. What do you mean by us?"

Lavi blinked. "Oh right...Didn't Chaoji tell you guys?"

Allen and Lenalee shook their heads.

"That geek." He muttered and it was clear that Lavi did not like Chaoji at all too.

"Well, there would be two instructors, including myself, teaching you guys."

"Two?" Lenalee asked.

"Two," Lavi confirmed. "Me and my friend of mine." And when Lavi saw the change of look on Allen's face, he smirked a little. "And I think you might know him."

Oh, _no_.

No, not him. _Anyone_, but him.

No, no, no-

"_Baka usagi_. Where the hell are you? And when the hell are those people coming?!"

_Oh, goddammit. Dammit all._

"Here I am, Yuu-chan!"

"Che. Stupid rabbit, I thought I told you not to call me that. And what's taking those freakin' people to get here-" Kanda paused, scowling even more when he saw the white-haired boy. "_You, moyashi_."

Allen glowered, "_You_, jackass."

"_Me_, Lavi!" Lavi cheerfully yelled.

And finally, Lenalee said while massaging her temples.

"We, doomed."

* * *

And yes. I hate Chaoji. So, I made everyone hate him :D. He is _only_ in this chapter. No more Chaoji in the later chapters, because he sucks.

Reviews are loved!


	4. Day 2 Part II

I am so SORRY for the really really late update. I've been very busy with school, homework, school clubs, _life_... Yeah, those stuff. Oh and this chapter was supposed to be posted up on Sunday, but fanfiction was having some technical problems for a few days.. Grrr. This chapter is extra longer than the previous ones as an apology for not updating for a long time. I do hope that you'll forgive me!

Special thanks to **rapturousdreams** for beta-ing this chapter! :D

Warning: Kanda might be, well, a little OOC in here. You'll see.

Disclaimer: Eh, I don't own -Man. Katsura Hoshino does. But if I _do _own -Man, I wouldn't be writing this. Heh.

* * *

"Tell me again, _Moyashi_. Why the hell am I the one teaching you?"

"Because, _Bakanda_," How did this kid know the word '_baka_' and even know how to use it right? Must have heard it from TV or something... "Lavi threatened you. If you so happened to ditch me, he'll confiscate your katana."

The dark-haired man muttered a curse under his breath. Damn that rabbit and this kid. What actually happened before he reluctantly agreed to teach this white-haired kid? Oh right. Before he had a moment to kick that kid's ass, Lavi somehow stopped him from doing so...

-

_Without any hesitation, Lavi grabbed his dark-haired friend by his collar and at the same time, Lenalee managed to pull Allen by his scarf which was wrapped around his neck and it nearly choked him when Lenalee pulled a little too hard._

_"Dammit,_ baka usagi_. Let me at him! So I can kick his British ass!"_

_"Lenalee. Just this once. Or maybe twice if he makes me mad again."_

_Lavi and Lenalee stared at each other blankly, before switching their gaze at their two best friends and simultaneously said, "No."_

_"On the count of three, we'll let you guys go." Lavi said, still clutching his friend's collar._

_"But, if both of you won't quiet down once we let you go, I'll be the one doing the ass-kicking here." Lenalee added with a not-so-Lenalee-like tone that even made Kanda 'quiet' down after they had been released._

_"Che. I'm still gonna-" But once Kanda saw the look Lenalee gave him, he swallowed up his words and che-ed at Allen with a glare._

_"Wow. Lenalee! You have got to teach me how to do that." Lavi exclaimed in awe at what the pig-tailed Chinese girl just did._

_"Do what?" Lenalee looked at him innocently._

_"Make the big bad wolf Yuu stay like an obedient adorable little puppy!"_

_Kanda let out a threatening growl. "Watch your tongue, rabbit. Or I'll be kicking _your _ass."_

_"Tsk, tsk." Shook a head of red hair. "I think _Yuu_ should be the one to watch your-AH!" Lavi let out a yelp as he dodged one of Kanda's fist and quickly hid behind Lenalee like a brave man he was._

_"Save me, Lenalee! Yuu-chan's being mean to me again!"_

_Lenalee opened her mouth to let words flow out from her mouth in a scolding manner, but she closed it shut. Lenalee then turned face to face to the red head, looking kind of embarrassed. "I would love to scold him, but... to be truthful; I don't know his actual name."_

_"That's right!" Lavi smashed his fist into his palm, looking at his scowling friend. "Yuu-chan! You haven't introduced yourself yet."_

_"_Yuu-chan_?" Allen muffled a laugh. "What kind of name is that?"_

_"Shut up, _Moyashi_. That damn nickname is not my name."_

_"Then, what is it,_ Yuu-chan_?" Allen leaned in close, teasing the long-haired man. The next thing he knew was that he found a rather long and sharp-looking-Wait, is that a sword?!- pressed against his Adam's apple._

_"Call me by that fucking name again and I'll slice your throat open." Kanda sneered, still wielding his katana._

_"W-W-What the _bloody _hell?! How and when did you whip that-that sword out?" Allen stammered, his eyes were dilated to the size of saucer plates, fear plastered on his features as he was afraid that this psycho might just slash it down. Lenalee was equally terrified, too terrified to even say a word._

_"Put that thing away, Kanda." Kanda widened his eyes a bit, surprised that Lavi did not use his usual nickname. And when Lavi does that, he was being serious this time. "Or I'll really have to complain to the manager that you're scaring people with your katana."_

_Kanda narrowed his eyes angrily at the redhead._

_With one final look at Lavi, Kanda sheathed his katana back and took a few steps away._

_Okay. Now, both Allen and Lenalee were staring in shock._

_"Right, sorry about that, folks." Lavi rubbed his head sheepishly, apologizing for Kanda. "He didn't mean to do that. He's just a bit _crazy_ about his katana."_

_"Mugen." Kanda corrected him._

_"Right. _Mugen_. That's his katana's name. Yes, he even named his katana." Lavi said. "But you don't have any reason to scare people with it!" Lavi emphasized it, making sure that Kanda heard it._

_"He pisses me off." Kanda deadpanned._

_Lavi smacked his forehead with his palm, slowly dragging it down to the bottom of his face. Then, he sighed. "But don't you guys worry. Because I have the right to take his precious katana away if he behaves badly."_

_Kanda che-ed, looking away._

_Allen and Lenalee gave Lavi an incredulous stare, also putting on a look which seemed to say 'How the hell did he manage to sneak a dangerous object in without anyone noticing it?'_

_"Well, he has his ways. He got himself a license too."_

_He got himself a license? For his katana??_

_"...So, are you sure about taking his katana away if he does anything to us?"_

_Lavi nodded._

_"Promise you won't let that person kill me?" The question was asked by none other than Allen._

_"Promise."_

_"Good." They sighed in relief._

_Lenalee stole quick glances at Kanda. "Boy, he really is...something."_

_"Yeah, but you'll get used to it." Lavi said as he scratched his chin. "And I'm surprised that you didn't change your mind about switching ski instructors after meeting grumpy there." Lavi said, referring to Kanda, obviously. "But please don't. You guys are like...awesome!"_

_"Thanks? Well, we were thinking about it, but we would rather have you and _him_ over there, teaching us than Chaoji." Allen said, having the guts to glare at the Japanese man who was a few seconds away slicing his throat just now, because Allen wasn't afraid anymore, now that Lavi was here. "I heard that he teaches too."_

_Lavi laughed. "Heh, yeah. It's official. Everyone hates Chaoji, including Kanda, of course."_

_Allen turned to Kanda, staring hard at him. "...So, your name is Kanda?"_

_"Che. It's none of your concern."_

_"But I _do_ have a reason to know, now that you're going to be our instructor. Eh, Kan-da?" Allen smirked._

_Kanda cursed silently, thoughts of yesterday's conversation at the restaurant filled his mind._ You don't have any reason to know my name, Moyashi. _Damn. He really shouldn't have said that._

_Kanda glowered down at the white-haired boy, finally gave in albeit still grumpily. "Yeah. It's Kanda. Kanda Yuu."_

_"And I'm Lenalee Lee." came the Chinese girl's voice. "I hope that you won't really hurt my best friend here. Because if you do..." Lenalee kicked her right leg up in a side kick form and held it right in front of Kanda's crotch. "You can kiss your manhood goodbye."_

_"Yay Lenalee for knowing karate!" A grin, somewhat malicious, slowly spread across Allen's pale face._

_Kanda looked at her in disbelief before grunting a 'yeah yeah. I won't hurt this Moyashi' reply._

_Lavi clapped his hands, all three's attention turned to him. "Wonderful! Now everyone knows each other already."_

_"Fantastic." Kanda said voice full of sarcasm in it._

_"So, let's get started with our ski lessons." Lavi linked his arms to Lenalee's, beginning to turn away. Lenalee's face turned a few shades of red. Allen gaped at him. No, not because his best friend's crush was linking arms with her. He was gaping because Lavi was leaving him with that-that jerk?!_

_"W-Wait, Lavi!" Allen shouted. "Can you teach _me_ instead? _PLEASE_."_

_Lavi shook his head. "No can do kiddo. No offence, not that I don't like you or anything. I just prefer teaching pretty ladies such as Lenalee here."_

_Lenalee blushed even more. "L-Lavi!"_

_Ignoring Lenalee's blushing, Allen pleaded, "Please, Lavi! You can't just let Kanda teach me! For all I know, he might just kill me!"_

_Kanda crossed his arms across his chest, nodding. "For once, I agree with him. So, switch with me, you rabbit."_

_Lavi stared at the two teens. The problem now was that Allen wasn't willing to let Kanda teach him and vice versa. "Let me think about it for a while." Lavi closed his eyes, cupping his chin in thought and finally, the red-head made his decision._

_"No."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Yuu-chan, teach Allen or I'll take your katana away."_

_Kanda growled and seemed about to make a sharp retort, but Lavi quickly cut him off._

_"Allen, Kanda is going to teach you."_

_"But-But-"_

_"There, problem solved. Ja ne, peeps!" Lavi gave a quick wave and pulled Lenalee away with her equipments to the beginner slopes, not caring or wanting to know what would happen next, leaving Kanda and Allen with only a breeze of cool air._

_-_

"Hello? Earth to Kanda." Allen waved a hand in front of the Japanese teen, also snapping his fingers and waiting for him to respond.

Kanda snapped back from his flashbacks (Ha, that rhymes), narrowing his eyes at the snow-haired boy before him, 'What?'

"You were staring out in space just now. Thought I'd try getting you back here."

"Che." Kanda said as he crouched down to get his skis. "Let's just get this over with."

"What about your poles?" Allen asked, pointing at the abandoned ski poles on the white ground.

"Don't need them." Kanda mumbled while strapping his katana to his waist... "And yes. I do need this." Kanda said before he had to listen to Allen's annoying whining voice. He knew that the beansprout would ask that question because of the face he was putting on right now.

Allen nodded his head slowly. "...Right. I'm not going to say anything else." Allen grabbed his skis and poles, walking weirdly ever since his boots were on as he followed behind Kanda. Were the ski boots hard to walk in or was it just him? Or maybe these boots weren't made for walking? Kanda was walking like how a normal person walks even with his ski boots on, unlike Allen who was walking penguin-like. Oh well, he'll get used to it.

Once they were at the beginner's slope, they could see Lavi and Lenalee at one corner at the slopes. Lavi was stomping around with his skis on, Lenalee giggling. They looked like they were having fun. Too bad Allen won't be having that kind of fun, not with this grumpy Japanese teen here. When Allen set his gaze on Kanda, he was already done putting on his skis and now looking angrily at Allen.

"Well? Done staring yet, _Moyashi_?"

"It's Allen, idiot."

"What_ever_. Just hurry up and put on your skis so we can start."

Allen looked down at his skis and his boots, opting to fiddle it himself or to ask the very impatient-looking Kanda. For some reason, he chose the latter.

"How do I put this on?" Allen inquired.

Kanda held the urge to roll his doe brown eyes. "Can't blame you for not knowing. Since you're kind of dense, _Moyashi_."

"Again with the _Moyashi_!" Allen shot his hands up, displaying his annoyance. "What does it mean anyway?"

"Beansprout." Kanda smirked. "_Moyashi_ means beansprout in my native language. Get it now, Mo-ya-shi?"

"For God's sake, my name is Allen! Get it right in your thick skull." Allen snapped, stomping his boots hard on the snow white ground. Though the second time, he stomped hard right on his skis, connecting one of his boots and skis together. Allen blinked, staring down at what he had just done. He did it? He then proceeded on doing the same to the other successfully.

"And there you go." Kanda said bluntly. "Wow."

Allen twisted his face into a scowl, but was utterly ignored by Kanda.

"Now try walking." Kanda dictated.

Allen did what he was told and managed to walk properly with his skis on.

"Wow. That was _wonderful_, _Moyashi_." Again, with the sarcasm.

"Gee, thanks."

"What_ever_."

Then, all of a sudden, Kanda gave a quick shove at Allen, causing the white-haired teen to fall flat on his butt. "What the hell was that for??" Allen tried getting back up on his feet with difficulty, but failed to do so. "Before we start any further, I'll be teaching you how to get back up when your ass is on the ground." The dark-haired instructor said as he circled around Allen, looking down at him.

"If that's the case, why won't you join me?" Allen grabbed onto one of Kanda's boots. Before Kanda had a moment to react, he was already yanked down by the smaller teen with full strength, successfully making him fall on his butt with a 'thud' next to pallid boy. A raucous laugh was heard from behind and followed by some giggles. Lavi... He'll kill him later on. Right now, the beansprout is going to-

"LAVI!" Allen shouted when he saw Kanda reaching for his Mugen. "Kanda is going to hurt me!!"

Lavi cleared his throat with a cough.

Kanda scowled, "I hate you."

"I love you too, stupid." Allen covered his mouth immediately after he had realized what he had said and frantically shook his head. "I didn't mean it in that way! If that's what you're thinking!"

Kanda blinked. And blinked again. And once more. "...You talk crap, _Moyashi_. Let's get back on how to get up."

"Right, right." Allen felt a hint of blush resting on his cheek and tried shaking it away. Curses.

-

"You mean like this?"

"I'm surprised, _Moyashi_. Most of the people I taught can't even get up on their first try. And to think you're one of the densest and clumsiest people I've met." Allen frowned at this but recovered.

"Maybe because I'm special" Allen grinned playfully. "And I work out."

"You? Work out?" Kanda raised his eyebrow, doubting that this pale small teen could actually work out.

"Mmhmmm." Allen nodded as he dusted the snow off his pants.

Kanda scoffed, also smirking at the white-haired boy. "Like a beansprout such as yourself could work out."

"Yeah I can! Just because I'm shorter-"

"Or maybe you haven't hit puberty yet."

Allen frowned, the comment was ignored. But Allen still wished that he could wipe that smirking grin off Kanda's pretty face. Wait, pretty?

"Just because I'm _shorter_," Allen gritted his teeth, repeating his words slowly. "It doesn't mean that I don't work out, you know."

"No, I don't know."

Allen resisted the urge to hit his forehead and Kanda's.

"Can we just please move on?" Allen said, clearly exasperated.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do, beansprout."

Allen twitched at his stupid nickname.

Kanda pointed his finger towards a small slope. Allen knew what he meant and started walking up with much confidence. After a few attempts walking up the incline, he realized something and was now facing another difficulty. He couldn't get up to the top. No matter how much effort and strength he put in, he couldn't get, even to the middle of the incline at all. When he did, he'll slowly slip down to the bottom. Allen let out a cry of frustration.

"You know what your problem is?"

Allen eyed his instructor curiously and shook a 'no'.

"You have to go like this.." Kanda started climbing the incline by side-stepping with his skis one at the time, his skis were parallel to the hill's incline. It took a moment for Kanda to reach to the top without any problems. Allen then mirrored his movements, chopping his skis into the snow with tiny baby steps. Soon, he reached the top, grinning like he had just won a prize from a contest.

"That was pretty easy." Allen beamed, hands on his hips. "You could have told me earlier so that I wouldn't have wasted so much time failing to climb up and slipping down repeatedly."

Kanda shrugged his shoulders, "Seeing you with a kid-like angry expression when you slipped down to the bottom was kind of amusing."

Allen narrowed his eyes.

Kanda decided to ignore him by averting his eyes from Allen and glanced at his redhead friend. Lenalee was with him, already learning how to control her speed and direction or just stopping.

"Okay. Now," Kanda turned his head to face Allen. "We are going to do something a bit different and hard, unlike just now."

Kanda shook his head to his right, motioning Allen to look there. Allen gulped when he saw Lenalee. That was kind of hard. Or maybe it was the fact that Lenalee kept on falling, unable to control herself from stopping.

"T-That?" Allen's eyes were still on his Chinese's friend.

"Yes, that." Kanda said, rolling his eyes. "_Oi_."

Allen turned his head and saw Kanda's gaze was on him.

"So, we are going to do that technique to get down to the bottom?" Allen asked warily.

"Yes." The dark-haired man confirmed; a bit annoyed with Allen's stupid questions.

Kanda slid both his skis' tails apart, an equal distance from each other while keeping the tips of his skis together, but not crossing them. A shape was formed and it was quite similar to a-

"Pizza?"

"Yeah, it's called the 'pizza' position. But I like to call it a wedge."

"And why so?"

"Well, 'cuz it doesn't sound stupid."

Typical Kanda.

"Like this?" Allen already formed the pizza position, looking at Kanda for an answer.

"No, you beansprout." Kanda said, whilst bending down to fix his ski position. "You got it wrong at the tips. You aren't supposed to cross it."

"And may I ask why?"

"Because," Kanda finally managed to uncross the tips of the pale boy's skis and stood up once again. "If you do, you'll lose control and fall, rolling down the slope with uncontrollable speed and die." Kanda said monotonously.

"...You are kidding about the dying part, right?"

"Damn. I thought you were that gullible enough to actually believe that."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you." Allen said, not really apologizing.

Kanda muttered something under his breath and stood in front of the younger teen.

"Kanda? What are you doing?" Allen asked when Kanda stood in front of him and took the ends of the ski poles in his hands while Allen was clutching on the heads.

"What does it look like?"

"Blocking my way. And the poles are mine to hold."

"Sometimes you really are stupid, seriously." Kanda pointed out. "I'm trying to help you, _Moyashi_."

"Oh." Allen said, forgetting to add a '_Bakanda_' at the end of his sentence.

"Now, lean slightly forward and force your skis to move down." Kanda said in a professional tone. "Also, with your skis in the same position like a wedge."

"_Pizza_" Allen corrected.

"What_ever_, you glutton."

Allen huffed. Slowly, he was moving down on his own with Kanda sliding down backwards in a V-shaped position in front of him, guiding him.

"Take it easy. Keep the..._pizza_ shape in position."

Allen grinned down at his skis. "I'm doing it! I'm doing it!"

"Oi, beansprout. Eyes up and look ahead."

Allen averted his gaze from his skis and look straight ahead. He blushed inwardly at the sight in front of him. Kanda was the one in front of him, staring at him with a slight frown on his face, but still he looks really pretty- Allen mentally slapped himself.

"Focus!" came Kanda's voice.

"Sorry." Allen mumbled. By the time he said that, they were already at the spot where they were supposed to land.

"That was pretty okay." Kanda commented. "But next time, concentrate on skiing and not whatever you're thinking in the small brain of yours. I didn't even think you could still use that brain. And also, look straight ahead. Got that,_ Moyashi_?"

Allen nodded, his face turning slightly crimson.

"Are you sick or something?" Kanda asked, tilting his head a bit to get a better view of Allen's face. "You look like a tomato."

When Kanda's hand was placed on Allen's forehead, checking whether he has a fever or something, Allen jerked up too quickly and fast, causing him to lose his balance. Allen shut his eyes, waiting for the obvious impact. For a short while, he didn't feel pain, but he felt warm arms cradling his small body. He cracked an eye open, only to see a long-haired man staring down at him, inches away from his face.

Allen felt his face heated even more. Kanda stared awkwardly at the white-haired boy, face was tinged a bit of red. Then, Kanda did something stupid to ruin the moment. He dropped Allen on the ground.

"H-Hey!" Allen said angrily, rubbing his butt. "What was that for??"

Kanda shrugged, not feeling like retorting at the moment, but he still did anyway without looking at Allen. "Well, it was your fault for falling in the first place, _Moyashi_." Back to the same old Kanda he knew. Kanda turned away, and Allen got up on his skis and sighed.

"Well, whatever then. Can we continue?"

They repeated this common exercise over and over again until Allen was able to perform it right and also when Kanda felt satisfied with it. Finally, after a few times repeatedly side-stepping up the incline and down in a wedge position, Kanda felt somewhat satisfied with Allen's work and allowed him to take a short- I mean, an hour long lunch before returning to the same spot.

"Be back by two. Got that,_ Moyashi_?"

"Of course,_ Bakanda_."

And off Allen goes, ready to eat an inhumanly large amount of food, with Lenalee tagging along to the nearby canteen for their lunch. A certain red-head and the Japanese too took their lunch breaks in their trailer, casually chatting about this morning's training. The red-head did most of the talking though, well, more like prattling. Kanda stared bluntly at the red-head, resting his elbow on the brown oak table and leaning his chin on the palm of his hand. Kanda wished that today would end quickly and painlessly.

---

"Hey again, Miss Lee and _Moyashi-chan_!"

"Hey yourself, Lavi." Lenalee giggled.

"Not you too! My name is _Allen_."

"Same thing," Lavi said, waved his hand in dismissal. "Now, both of you have somewhat perfected-well, not that perfect, but still it's alright, the exercise. So, me and _Yuu-chan_ here-"

"Kanda, you idiot."

"-here are going to take you guys...over there!" Lavi pointed to a much longer and a bit steeper slope compared to the short beginner's slope they were using just now.

The two beginners stared at slope Lavi was pointing, mouth slightly agape.

Allen let out a toneless laugh. "Hahaha, very funny, Lavi. So, when are we going to-"

"I'm all serious here, _Moyashi-chan_."

"It's Allen."

Lavi ignored Allen and smiled widely, "So, let us go now!" The red-head, already leading the way to the chairlift up to the slope he pointed just now. And for some unknown reason, there were lesser people after lunch than before. So, they didn't really have to queue in a line.

Lenalee gave her worried-looking friend an assuring smile.

"Don't worry, Allen. Lavi's with us, so I think there won't be anything to worry."

"It's easy for you to say since _Lavi_ is the one teaching you. I have that jerk with me." Allen muttered, blowing a couple of his white locks from his eyes.

Lenalee shrugged and excused herself. "Poor you. Well, see you later! It's almost my turn."

"W-Wait! You're sitting with Lavi?"

"Uh,_ duh_."

Allen, with pleading eyes, turned Lavi to face him. "LAVI! Can I sit with Lenalee instead??"

"As I said before _Moyashi-chan_, I prefer pretty ladies. Besides, Yuu-chan there might throw me off the chairlift."

"WHAT?!" Allen nearly shrieked. "Does that mean he would do the same to me?"

"Actually, that is entirely up to him to decide." Lavi gave one last look at the poor teen behind him and got on the chairlift with Lenalee. "Ciao!"

"Lavi...why?!" The snow-haired boy wailed.

"Good luck!" Lenalee mouthed and waved a hand in an assuring manner, still Allen didn't feel so assured. Not with this effeminate instructor here.

"Get ready, Moyashi."

Get ready for what? Wait- Whaaa?! He doesn't even know how to get on a chairlift! And he...he was afraid of-

It was too late to confess about his fear of heights as the next chairlift was arriving. With a quick shove down by Kanda, Allen sat on the chairlift with Kanda beside him. The chairlift wobbled a bit when they sat. Kanda made sure that they were at least safe by pulling down the safety bar from behind and instructed Allen to keep his ski tips up and hold on to his poles. By now, they were on their way to the top. Allen closed his eyes shut, not wanting to face his tiny fear of heights.

"Oi, Moyashi. Open your eyes."

Allen shook his white-haired head. "I'm kind of afraid of heights." Even with his eyes closed, he could sense Kanda rolling his eyes and a sigh.

"It'll be okay. I promise you that."

Allen was shocked. His words were almost sincere and with concern and-

"_Che_. Just open your damn eyes, beansprout."

Well, almost.

The pallid boy opened his eyes slowly and widened it even more when he saw the beautiful view from his chairlift. He smiled.

"Hn. I told you it was okay to open your eyes."

Allen chose to not comment on that as he was too mesmerized by what his eyes were looking at.

He could see the whole resort, the total number of slopes. Total of four slopes, he counted. He now noticed that the resort was in a small valley, with mountains surrounding it. Blinding white snow blanketed the slopes, the wonderful scenery of white along with rest of the view. It was a very scenic indeed. Then, he realized something. _Why were the slopes the only ones covered in snow?_

"Because we use snowmaking machines here." replied the older teen.

"You mean...The snow here are all artificial? And you can read my mind??"

"Yeah, not real. And no, you said it aloud, stupid."

_I did?_ Allen thought, but he decided to ignored that and continued, "Why artificial snow?"

"Because," Kanda started. "The weather is...not cold enough for it to snow. So, we use the machine."

Allen nodded understandingly.

"The last time it snowed was like a month ago or something. If it rains, it's a sign that it will snow soon."

"Mmhmm." Allen hummed softly, nodding his head. "Still, it really is beautiful. The snow, I mean."

The dark-haired man snorted. "How can it be beautiful when it's fake?"

Allen paused. "You got a point there."

And there was a moment of silence until Kanda, surprisingly, broke it and told the snow-haired boy to get ready with his equipments for they were almost to the top of the slope in approximately 10 seconds.

"How am I suppose to-"

"Hold your poles and raise your ski tips slightly." said the dark-haired man as he raised the bar up.

"Err...Right. You mean like this-"

Allen didn't get to finish his sentence for they were approaching the unloading station and Kanda motioned him to stand up. Allen stood when he felt his skis flat on the snow and glided off the lift to the side along with Kanda to allow other skiers to do the same. He almost fell when a random skier skied pass in front of him in a fast motion.

"Watch it!" the person yelled angrily in English as he skied away.

"How rude. I didn't even do anything wrong." Allen huffed, a puff of air was let out.

"As long as your head is right where it is, I don't really care," said Kanda. "Let's get a move on, _Moyashi_."

"It's Allen, _ba-konoyarou_," Allen muttered. Allen thanked the creation of the television for he was able to learn a few Japanese words from it. But then his pronunciations were off, thanks to his British accent.

"Sooner or later, all your brain cells will die along with your brain due to watching too much TV." Kanda said tartly.

The corner of Allen's mouth twitched visibly in annoyance. Ignoring what the idiot had said (like always), he readied himself in the 'pizza' shape position. Eyes focused ahead of him with confidence. But he slowly felt himself shaking when he saw how high they were and how long and steep the slope was.

Allen started hyperventilating.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing?"

"Too _high_. Too _long_. Too _steep_." Allen said, still in a hyperventilate manner.

"Stop your stupidity now, _Moyashi_."

"But-But how can I, from here, ski down there?"

Kanda exhaled. "This is why I'm here for. Che, stupid sprout."

"My name is Allen!" Allen nearly shouted, jerking in front a bit. He felt his body began to move by itself, slowly down the slope.

"K-Kanda?! Help!"

"The wedge! Wedge! The..._pizza_ position!"

Allen did try to stop himself from moving downwards with the pizza position. But failing, because he was panicking too much and his ski tips were almost crossed against each other. He thought he was going to fall and roll down all the way to the bottom. Kanda groaned and quickly skied in front of his white-haired student, forcing Allen's skis to hail to a stop with his own skis.

"Don't ever to that. _Ever_." A rather pissed-off than usual Kanda said after they were able to stop.

"Sorry."

Kanda calmed himself down a little before taking the end of white-haired boy's ski poles in his hands like when they were in the beginner's slope.

"Okay. I'll hold on to your poles while you, in the pizza position, glide down slowly. Alright?"

Allen nodded, staring down his skis when they started moving down.

"Eyes ahead and away from your skis, _Moyashi_." Kanda reminded.

Allen looked up ahead, concentrating hard while imagining Kanda was not in front of him now or he'll end up just like awhile ago. He didn't want that to happen again. Oh, no he didn't.

_So far so good_ Kanda thought. They were soon reaching to the bottom of the slope. The long haired man slowly slid his hands off the poles, moving aside for the beansprout to go for it himself. He decided to ski along the Allen's side while observing the white-haired boy's actions. It took a moment for Allen to regain his composure after Kanda let him try gliding down himself. He was quite pleased with himself when he was able to maintain the position in the correct order without Kanda's help. When he was on the steepest part of the slope which was near the bottom, he panicked and lost a little balance when he went too fast down with his skis starting to turn parallel. Luck was at his side that moment, because he was at the bottom before he knew it, completely unharmed.

Allen sighed in relief.

Kanda made his way to Allen's side, raising his eyebrow.

"I hate to admit it, but you did quite good...for a beansprout."

The snow-haired teen responded by rolling his eyes. "Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment."

Kanda shoved his hands into his pockets, skiing back to the chairlift. He turned, glancing at the white-haired boy. "You ready for the next few rounds, _Moyashi_?"

Allen grinned. "Always am, _Bakanda_."

-

The afternoon was beginning to dim. Hints of red were starting to shimmer across the wide sky.

A worried-looking Chinese girl paced along the pavement in front of the ski school. Lavi was equally worried. Reason? Both the Japanese teen and the British teen were not back yet. The lessons were supposed to end an hour ago, but there was still no sign of the duo.

"Where could they have possibly gone?"

"I don't know..." Lavi trailed off.

Suddenly, a smile was slowly stretching on Lavi's face as there was no need for him and Lenalee to worry about the duo because he had spotted the said duo having a little contest of their own, racing to the spot where the red-head and the Chinese girl were standing.

The results of the contest was-

"A tie? No way. I was a centimeter ahead of you, beansprout."

"We got here at the same time, stupid." Allen retorted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Che. _I _got here first." Kanda folded his own arms across his chest, refusing to make any eye contact with the white-haired boy.

Lenalee quickly cut in, ending their useless argument.

"A-HEM" She cleared her throat, getting the duo's attention. They switched their gazes at the pig-tailed girl.

"Well, anyway, I want to go back to the resort to rest. So, Allen, say goodbye to your playmate."

"He's not my playmate!" Allen and Kanda shouted simultaneously. They then started shooting glares at each other again.

"Whatever." Lenalee said, waving her hand dismissively. "I am feeling rather tired now. By now, we should have been back at our hotel, but _somebody_ had to delay the lesson an hour later."

"His fault." Kanda deadpanned, jabbing his finger in Allen's direction.

"My fault??" Allen put his hand on his chest. "You're the instructor!"

"But you're the one who insisted to go for_ another_ round. Or should I say _five_ rounds?"

Allen let out a silent huff, defeated. He was so hating the mocking 'you just got burned' smirk across the dark-haired instructor.

Lenalee sighed, massaging her forehead. "What's done is done. So, could we please get back?"

"Mmhmm." Lavi agreed, nodding his head. "I'm feeling hungry, _Yuu_. Let's go get something to eat...or something."

"Don't," Kanda slowly enunciated, glaring daggers at the red-head to display his anger. "I repeat, don't call me by my first name, you retard."

Lavi held his hands up in defense. "Okay. Okay. Sheeesh."

Kanda fought the urge to strangle his red-head friend.

"So, we'll see you tomorrow, aye?" said the red-head.

"Yup," Lenalee nodded with a smile.

"Alrighty then. See you guys tomorrow!" Lavi bid goodbye for now and turned his gaze to his pony-tailed friend. "C'mon. Off we go for an early dinner, _Yuu-chan_."

That triggered off the last of Kanda's patience.

Lavi grinned and took off as fast as he can with a cloud of dust chasing after him and a very angry Japanese teen with his Mugen swinging around wildly, shouting death threats and curses in his native tongue.

Allen and Lenalee exchanged awkward glances, then shrugging it off a while later.

"So, anything _interesting_ happen during your lesson with Kanda just now?"

Allen felt a blush creeping up his cheeks when he thought of that embarrassing accident. How close their faces were and how hot Kanda actually was. Did he just say Kanda was_ hot_? Okay, Allen was seriously losing his mind.

"No. _Nope_. Nothing. Nothing interesting at all. Just normal kind of teaching lessons. Yup, _nothing_ at all."

Lenalee narrowed her eyes, slightly suspicious. But she pushed that aside and changed the subject. She'll get to the bottom of this later on.

"Well, mine was fine. So, are you hungry?" The pig-tailed Chinese girl asked, but she realized that this was Allen she's talking to. "Oh right. You're always hungry, I remember."

A smile slipped onto the white-haired boy's face, "You betcha."

"Shall we?"

"Yes we-" Allen paused for a brief moment. "Wait, what did Lavi mean by seeing us tomorrow?"

Lenalee blinked.

"You _do_ know that they're still going to teach us for the rest of the week, right?"

"Oh. _OHHH_. Okay."

Wait for it. Waaaait for it.

"_WHAT?!_"

* * *

End of chapter four! So, stay tuned to the next chapter.

Oh right! Have you guys heard that Katsura Hoshino is going to continue the manga next month?? We've been like, waiting for _months_ for the new chapter! ADHASKDIHIWEUKNCXZMNOIUDWIUDJIXDAMSAJ I M SO EXCITED. ARE YOU? XDD

Reviews are loved! :]


	5. Day 3

_EDIT: Once again, THANK YOU rapturousdreams for beta-ing!_

Um, hi? *gets shot*

* * *

Allen slowly cracked a single eyelid open, and his eyes slowly adjusted to the room. His sleep was interrupted by the pitter-patter of the rain drops outside the window. It was dawn, he could tell, but the sun was yet to be let out from the horizon. Or maybe it was the clouds enveloped over it that prevented its rays to shine. Half-awake, Allen sat on his mattress, gazing out his window as he watched the rain continue to fall. After a matter of moments, he soon drifted back to sleep. He woke up a few hours later, to find that the rain still poured down. He wondered why it had to rain today. The rain had always made him gloomy...

Allen walked out from his room and took a step out on the balcony. He breathed in the smell of the fresh and cleansing morning air, feeling that the air was denser than usual.

Allen sighed softly, resting his elbows on the rusty railings of the balcony.

"Rain, rain, go away. Come again another day…" He murmured with eyes half-closed. At that, he had a sudden thought of a certain dark-haired instructor who had said something before. _If it rains, it's a sign that it will snow soon..._

He perked up almost immediately and rushed into the room where Lenalee was sleeping (They had two bedrooms in their place). Allen shook the sleeping Chinese girl by her shoulders.

"Hmmm…Go away...." Lenalee shifted herself beneath the blanket to other side, refusing to get up.

Allen grinned almost maliciously. "Oh, it's pay back time, Lenalee-_chan_."

Allen took in a deep breath and proceeded to shout directly into her ear like how she had done to him the last time.

Lenalee almost leaped out of her skin with shock, startled by Allen's intense scream.

"_What_," Lenalee hissed at Allen for screaming into her ear and awakening her from her beauty sleep.

_'Ha, that's what you get in return for screaming into my ear, Lenalee_,' Allen thought, smiling in fake innocence.

Lenalee narrowed her eyes angrily and said, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be hurting you now."

"Because I need to show you something."

"Like-_Oof_!" Lenalee wasn't able to finish her sentence as Allen pulled her up from her mattress and outside to the balcony.

He held his hand and Lenalee's out, letting the rain fall on their palm. "Look, it's raining! Isn't that great?"

Lenalee stared blankly at Allen and slowly removed her hand from Allen's, and she began walking back to her room wordlessly. She slammed the door shut and the sound of her body plopped down onto her the mattress was heard from the inside. She went back to sleep. _Tsk_.

"But it's a sign that it's going to _snow_ soon when it rains!" Allen exclaimed.

All was silent for a moment, until Allen heard some rustles of a blanket and the pig-tailed girl came scrambling out faster than you can say 'Oh my god, it's raining!'.

"Is it true?" Lenalee asked with a hopeful expression.

"Well, that's what Kanda said. So, I guess it's true since he has experience and all," The white-haired boy replied.

Lenalee gave a squeal of delight as she jumped up and down happily.

"I _so_ hope it's true! It'll be my first time seeing snow," Lenalee smiled, then she paused for a moment, thinking. "Wait, no. I saw snow since the day we first arrived here."

Allen shook his head of white hair. "The snow you've seen from the slopes are all artificial actually."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yup. Kanda told me yesterday when we were riding on the chairlift," Allen replied.

"Kanda sure told you a lot of things huh."

Nudging Allen playfully, she added, "Neh, neh. Did he tell you anything else? Like I don't know... His love life or something?"

There was a light blush on Allen's cheeks as he looked down to his feet. "I-I, umm. No. He didn't say anything else besides the snow…"

"No? Well, that's a pity."

Lenalee looked up in the sky, then a smile bloomed on her lips. "Looks like it has stopped raining."

Allen switched his gaze to the sky. The grey clouds which were once blocking the sun were now clearing out and the sun shone brightly, gesturing them to come out to ski.

"Heh, guess you're right." Allen said. Closing his eyes, he stretched his arms up and did some simple warm-ups.

"I'm going to go shower and change first," Lenalee placed her hands on her hips as she frowned a bit and continued, "Or would you rather go before me?"

"Ladies first, Lenalee. Ladies first."

Lenalee nodded her head in approval. "That's more like it."

Before she shut the door behind her, Allen called after her. "Make it fast, Lenalee!"

"Why?"

Had she forgotten about their ski lessons later on?

Allen reminded her just in case.

"_Crap_!"

Yup, she had forgotten about it, but he couldn't help but wonder why he had remembered instead of Lenalee, since Lenalee was the one with a good memory and all. Maybe he couldn't wait to see his dark-haired bastard of an instructor?

Allen shook his head quite frantically, trying to shake his thoughts about Kanda out of his mind. He sighed sadly. Why oh why did he have to fall for him? Wait, he _did_?

"Your turn, Allen."

The snow-haired boy shook all thoughts completely out of his head and looked over his shoulder to see Lenalee already dressed. Allen blinked at the Chinese girl.

"_Hello_. It's your turn, Allen. I've already taken mine."

"Whoa, that was..._fast_."

"What? I've been in there for about fifteen minutes. You call that fast-Oh _right._ I usually take about more than..."

Lenalee's words were trailed off in Allen's head as he picked his clothes from his bag and went his way to the bathroom in silence. He didn't know that he was thinking for _that_ long.

"Oh. And Allen…"

Allen poked his head out from the bathroom. "Yeah?"

"Hurry up! I so can't wait to ski later!"

Allen smiled at his best friend's enthusiasm. To be frank, he couldn't wait too. No, it's not because of Kanda. Okay, maybe it's because of Kanda. But only a little! But it's mostly because skiing was actually really fun…

And that's because Kanda was going to be there with him. Tch, stupid conscience.

-

Their desire to ski on that day was completely shattered, because the ski lodge was completely closed.

"But why? It had stopped raining an hour ago, so why can't we ski?" Allen spoke to the person in charge who was wearing a name tag above his breast pocket -_Takashi Kensuke_ was his name. He tried to explain, but they couldn't make out what the person was talking about. Sure, he was speaking English; a very broken English at that.

"Could you try speaking slowly and clearly? Because honestly, we have no idea-"

"He is saying that the slopes are completely frozen up with the rain earlier and if you happened to be skiing, you'll slip and go tumbling down the slopes and die."

Allen twitched at the corner of his mouth. He knew that tone of sarcasm anywhere.

"Kanda?" He said as he turned to face the dark-haired man.

"Beansprout," Kanda grunted as he waved his hand in dismissal at Kensuke. Kensuke took that cue to walk away quickly. _Too _quickly Allen might add.

"Morning, Kanda." Lenalee chimed in.

Kanda nodded his head in acknowledgement to Lenalee.

"Yo! And me too, Lenalee! Squirt!" A certain red-head said as he wrapped his arms carelessly around Kanda's neck from behind.

"Lavi!" Allen and Lenalee greeted simultaneously. "And my name is-"

Kanda elbowed his annoying friend in his stomach hard, causing Lavi to drop to the floor, groaning in pain.

"-Allen?" He finished and stared, worried for the red-head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay!" Lavi wheezed in pain. It took Lavi a moment to recover from Kanda's blow (With Lenalee's help, of course). When he did, he stood up shakily a bit while brushing off imaginary dust off his pants.

"So, looks like today's class is cancelled." Lavi declared, but when he saw the disappointed looks of his ski students, he continued. "But! Yes, there is a _but._ We are going to take you guys for a field trip around the resort!"

The resort was actually rather big, so it would be nice of them to show them around so that they could recognize the places of the resort a bit.

Almost immediately, they looked at Lavi with happiness. "Really?"

"Sure! Why not? Since Kanda and I don't really have anything else to do today. Right, Yuu-chan? Yuu?"

The spot where Kanda was standing earlier was replaced with a blank space. Lavi started searching frantically for his Japanese friend, worried that his best friend might get lost somewhere (As if Kanda could get lost, Lavi). He spotted Kanda on his left and it looked like Kanda was already walking away towards the direction of the exit. Lavi dashed to Kanda, leaving Allen and Lenalee behind.

"Oi, Yuu-chan! Where are you-" He raised his hands up in a gesture of surrender when a familiar-looking sword was brought up to his face.

"What did I say about calling me that, stupid rabbit?" Kanda glared daggers at the red-head.

"Okay, fine. _Kanda_."

Kanda sheathed his sword and folded his arms over his chest.

"We, as in me and you-"

"_Baka usagi_, don't make me-"

"I said you! As in me and _you_. Not _Yuu_!"

"_Che_."

"As I was saying, _You_, not your _yuu_, mind you, and _me_ will be taking_ them_…" Lavi pointed two of his fingers from each of his hands at the white-haired boy and the pig-tailed girl. "…around the resort for the whole day! Doesn't that sound like _fun_? What do you say, Yuu? Yuu?"

Kanda left the red-head for the exit.

"Yuu-chan!"

"I didn't agree to anything, you damn rabbit." Kanda growled when Lavi caught up with him again. "So, just get lost-_HEY_!"

Lavi grinned when he got a hold of Kanda's silky pony tail, pulling his hair while motioning the two to follow him. That was definitely _not _a good idea. At all.

The moment Kanda ripped Lavi's hand from his precious pony tail, let's just say Allen and Lenalee had a pretty hard time keeping up with their two instructors.

-

"And this is the convenience store where you can buy food and stuff." Lavi said, his hand rested on his left bruised eye, leaving some space between his fingers for him to see, because he was wearing his usual eye-patch on his right eye. They were in a small town in the outskirts of the resort now. Lavi was leading and showing them the places there with Kanda who followed reluctantly.

"Lavi, are you seriously okay? Don't you wish to see a doctor?" Allen asked with concern, walking side by side with Lavi.

"It's okay! I'm fine. Really," replied the red-head.

"Che. He had it coming. Leave him be."

"Kanda! How can you treat your friend that way? That's a little too mean," Lenalee said as she shot a glare at the dark-haired man who cared little about his redheaded friend.

Lavi sniffed, putting his hands behind his head and interlaced his fingers. "Really, it's fine, Lenalee. I'm already used to Yuu's behaviour."

"Do not call me by that name or do you desperately want another punch in your face from me huh, rabbit?"

"I can't believe that you still think of him as a friend, Lavi." The white-haired muttered, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Not just friends, _Moyashi-chan_. We're BFFs! Best friends _forever_. We've known each other since when we were kids, right Yuu?"

"Che. And you still do not know how to address me right, _Baka usagi_."

"Right back at'cha, Yuu."

"Why you-"

Lenalee quickly stood in between the two instructors, preventing them from starting a fist fight and quickly changed the subject.

"_SO_, who's up for lunch?"

Allen raised his hand up almost immediately before Lenalee could finish the sentence. It seemed that he had a quick sense when it comes to food.

"ME!" Allen piped up.

"Well, I'm pretty hungry actually," Lavi said, rubbing his stomach when it growled for food.

Crossing his arms, Kanda stated that he wasn't hungry.

But Lenalee somehow didn't catch what Kanda had said. "Great! I saw this Chinese restaurant a block away just now. How about we go there?"

"Anything is fine with me as long as there is food!"

"I know that restaurant! They have some pretty good food there."

"I _hate_ that-"

"Now that everyone has agreed to it, we can go after we-" _Growl_."Or we could go now?" Lenalee laughed sheepishly, clutching her stomach gently.

Allen was already on his way to the restaurant with Lavi right behind him who waved his hand to motion Lenalee to catch up. When Lenalee had finally caught up with Lavi, Kanda was still standing on the same spot. He grounded his teeth slightly, balling his fists at his side. After muttering a few swear words, he stalked off after them.

-

"What's wrong, Yuu? Not hungry?" Lavi said after taking a bite out of his pork bun.

Kanda grunted something and folded his arms, looking pissed.

Lenalee picked a pork dumpling with her chopsticks, dipping it into the sauce. "You know, Kanda. If you didn't want anything in the first place, you should have told us earlier."

Kanda's vein popped visibly on his forehead.

"Geez, what's wrong with both of you? Especially you, _Moyashi-chan_." Lavi took a look at Allen before glancing at his best friend who was ignoring him, smiling when Kanda took two pork buns.

"What?" Kanda said blankly.

"Nothing."

"My name is Allen, Lavi. And I just lost my appetite." Allen said.

"_You_? Lost your _appetite_? That's impossible for you, dear _Moyashi_."

"Huh, that's weird. You were pretty excited when you were ordering," Lenalee began. "But ever since Kanda sat down, you were all stiff and quiet."

When the petite teen did not answer, Lavi shrugged his shoulders and continued eating happily. Lenalee, on the other hand, had a worried look on her face.

"Allen, are you sure you're alright?"

"Well, yeah! I'm sure," Allen brought his head up fast. "See? Look at me! I'm taking as much food like I used to!" He said in a fake enthusiastic tone. He then started picking up food with his chopsticks clumsily. As a result, a piece of dumpling was flung at Kanda's forehead before dropping down on his lap.

Allen looked horrified, like he had just witnessed a car accident.

"Oops?" The white-haired boy said warily, shrinking down into his seat.

Lavi started laughing loudly, trying to bite down his bottom lip to stop his laughter and even, Lenalee giggled a bit.

"_Moyashi_.." Kanda seethed with anger as he wiped his forehead with his napkin; then slowly reached for his katana.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Allen apologized, bowing his head repeatedly in hope that Kanda would forgive him if he bowed in a very Japanese-like way like how he saw people doing it in public.

Before Kanda or anyone else could say anything, Allen stood up from his seat abruptly, running away from the table and out of the restaurant.

Lavi whacked Kanda's head in a stern, but somewhat playful way.

"Yuu! Look what you and your scary face did. It made poor little_ Moyashi_ run like that!"

"Che. It's not like it's my fault. He was the one who-"

"Run after him and apologize, Kanda!" Lavi cut him off, ushered him to go. But his advice was to no avail when Kanda sat there, giving him a look.

"Go, Yuu. Or else." Lavi said again, smirking and glancing at Kanda's precious katana.

"Why can't she go instead?"

"Because it's your fault, duh."

The dark-haired teenager narrowed his eyes, about to make a sharp retort. But when he took a glance at his Chinese friend sitting down with her arms crossed under her breasts with an 'I'll kick you so hard that you won't be able to walk for days if you continue doing nothing' look, he changed his mind.

Kanda che-ed and looked away from them before taking off after the white-haired boy.

When Kanda was out of their sight, both Lenalee and Lavi turned to each other and began smiling wickedly.

"Plan A in order."

-

Stupid Kanda. Jerk-face Kanda. Kanda, you arse. Why did he fall for a person like Kanda? Even weirder was why did he fall for a guy?! He's straight, damn it. Well, that was what he was before meeting that jackass, yet attractive Japanese.

Suddenly, he heard someone calling out for him from behind. He felt someone grab his arm and tried to shrug the arm away, without turning his head to see who the person who disturbed his alone time. Not knowing that the person was someone he knew.

Allen was spun around, face to face with the one and only, the person who he really liked and might I add, sort of afraid-

"K-Kanda?"

"Che. Beansprout."

"W-What are you doing here? If you're here to s-stab me with your katana, please do it quickly and painlessly! I don't want to die in a very painful-"

"I'm not here to stab you, idiot."

"Then, why are you here?"

Kanda seemed to hesitate at first, glancing at the ground. "I'm here to..."

Allen leaned in closer.

"To...Oh screw this! I'm here to fucking apologize..." After the somewhat apologize, he crossed his arms and looked away. And something like a 'Stupid damn rabbit...' could be heard from him.

Allen smiled. "Ah, apology accepted-wait, _EH?_ I thought _I_ should be apologizing to _you_??"

Kanda turned to look at him. "I know that. But that fucking rabbit and that friend of yours are so damn annoying."

The white-haired boy blinked when Kanda started walking off.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Back to the restaurant, obviously."

"I'll come with!"

They walked in silence. Neither of them uttered a single word. That was when a drop of rain fell on Allen's eyelid, but he blinked it off. That single drop of rain was soon to be followed by more and it suddenly rained cats and dogs.

Kanda cursed a word and ran for the restaurant.

Allen called out for Kanda, trying his best not to slip and fall as he ran after Kanda.

"Argh!"

Unfortunately, he _did_ slip and fall.

Kanda stopped on his tracks and looked for the source of the loud thud.

Drawing in a deep breath, he switched his direction to the fallen white-haired boy.

Allen winced, rubbing on the sore part of his body. Suddenly, he felt something being held over his head, preventing the rain from falling on him and a familiar presence. And it turned out to be Kanda and he was holding his jacket over them. The dark-haired man reached his hand out to Allen, who willingly held on to it as he pulled him up off the ground.

"Thank you...Kanda."

Kanda said nothing. One of his hands was holding onto the jacket above them with Allen's help and the other one still clutching onto the younger teen's wrist as they ran cautiously in the rain.

They finally reached the Chinese restaurant after a while. They stood under the awning of the restaurant, catching their breath and that was when they saw Lavi and Lenalee inside the restaurant, chatting animatedly. Lenalee played with a few locks of her black hair whilst Lavi ran his hand through his bright red hair time after time.

Kanda and Allen just stood there, staring.

_'Oh my god. When Lenalee likes a guy…she'll start to play with her hair. So, it's for real..._' Allen thought.

Kanda thought about almost the exact thing. _'Well, shit. The rabbit does that kind of thing when he likes someone. Clearly, he likes that Chinese girl a lot_.'

Both of them made a conclusion. _Lavi_,Kanda's self-proclaimed best friend and _Lenalee_, Allen's childhood best friend were _crushing_ on each other.

They paused for a while before Kanda pulled the shorter boy along with him into the restaurant.

"_Usagi_!" "Lenalee!" They shouted simultaneously when they reached their table. "Both of you like each other?!"

"What? _No_.We're just uh, talking and stuff." Lavi said.

Kanda cocked his eyebrow, not buying it at all. "Uh huh.."

"_SO_," Lavi and Lenalee tried changing the subject. "Why are you and Allen wet-"

"Both of you_ couple_, stop trying to change the subject."

The said 'couple' flushed slightly, looking away from each other.

"Well, you see..." Lavi stopped his sentence mid-way and started smirking instead at his Japanese friend.

"Well, I could say the same thing to you guys. Neh, Lenalee?"

Lenalee looked confused at first, but slowly a grin was formed on her face. "You are so right, Lavi."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kanda asked, not realizing that he was still gripping on Allen's wrist.

Allen faked a cough and held his hand up to Kanda's face.

Aware of his grip on Allen's wrist, Kanda quickly loosened it and then pulled his hand away. "He fell when he ran and I helped him up." He said after a moment, looking away. He could sense that Lavi was grinning like a mad man now.

"You _helped_ Allen?"

"If I didn't, you guys will continue to bitch at me about not helping the beansprout."

"_Aww_!" Lavi and Lenalee cooed. "So, you _do_ care about Allen!"

"Shut up. I don't," Kanda hissed through his gritted teeth.

"I just_ adore_ this relationship between the two of you." Ignoring Kanda, Lenalee said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Lenalee._ Please_. We are not like the ones in the doujinshi you read online." Allen said, referring to Lenalee's secret liking of yaoi. "You don't want to know." Allen added when Lavi and also, Kanda was about to ask about it.

"Anyway, you guys are so cute together!" Lavi said as he clapped his hands together. "Makes me want to break into a song out! _Yuu'll_ be the prince and _Allen _will be the princess. This is the love story, baby just say-"

"You are so fucking dead, rabbit." Kanda growled while Allen blushed inwardly, his eyes obscured by his white bangs.

"But hey, guess what?" Lavi leaned in to Kanda, as if he was going to share a secret with him. "I'm not!"

"I'm gonna shove Mugen up your ass and slice you into bits and then feed the bits of you to the sharks-"

"Yeah,yeah. That's what you always say, but you don't mean it!"

"Why I ought to-"

"Break it up, you two! Sheesh." Lenalee stood up from her chair, hands on her hips. "Allen here hasn't taken his lunch yet so let him have his lunch in peace, will you?"

"Um, actually I don't feel like-" Allen started, but he was cut short.

"Don't be so modest, Allen. I know you're starving." Lenalee held up a basket.

"Here. Have some of these."

Allen eyed at the basket full of Chinese soup dumplings, mouth watering.

"I know you want some of these and those." The Chinese girl pointed a finger at the rest of the dishes on the wooden table.

"_WE-ELL_, since you insist..." Allen headed off to his seat, grabbing his chopsticks and chomping down every single edible food on the table without breaking a sweat as the others stared in shock, minus Lenalee who was already used to seeing her friend eating like that.

"O-Okay. That was…" Lavi paused, searching for the right word. "...Interesting?"

Kanda grimaced, looking at the white-haired boy and the empty plates piled up on the table. "More like inhuman. Like, what the _hell_?"

"I got to agree with Yuu. We saw it the other day, but we just couldn't believe it. How can a little person like you, eat that much?"

"It's because he is still growing and needs his food. Poor boy hasn't hit puberty yet." Kanda smirked. "Right, _Moyashi_?"

"It's Allen," Allen said in-between his food. "And I'm already seventeen, arse."

Lavi pushed Kanda aside and came in up close to Allen's face. "Wait, you're _seventeen_?"

"I've already said that, didn't I?" Allen replied, leaning away from Lavi. "Lenalee's seventeen too."

Lavi chuckled and stood back in his original position. "I thought you were like, _fifteen_ or younger than that."

Then, the red-head continued. "Me and Yuu are like, two years older than you guys! _Nineteen_! Pretty awesome huh?"

"Oh," Lenalee placed her hand over her mouth, flushing a bit. "I thought you and Kanda were older…a little like, _twenty-one_?"

"I'm not that old!" Lavi exclaimed and switched his gaze to Kanda. "Am I?"

"Of course not," The dark-haired man deadpanned.

"Then, that's just great!" Lavi said, not getting Kanda's sarcasm. "Unlike Allen here, who really looks younger than a fifteen year old."

"I'm seventeen! Why does everyone keep on saying that?!" Allen retorted. "I mean, come on! Do I even look fifteen to you?"

"Well, yeah."

"Not asking you,_ BaKanda_."

"Che,_ Moyashi_."

"Long, gay-looking hair jerk."

"Did he just call my hair gay?" Kanda turned to ask Lavi, seething in anger.

"I believe he just did."

"He is _so_ going to get a beating from me" Kanda took out his katana.

"My,my." Lavi shook a finger slowly at Kanda. "What an aggressive way to show your love to Allen."

"Che. What the hell, you moron?" The dark haired man said. "And can we just get out of here now?"

"May I ask why?" Lavi asked.

"Because," Kanda glanced back his shoulders. "Of that old lady there _smiling_."

It turned out to be the owner of the restaurant who was an old Chinese lady who was currently standing behind the counter, smiling at them when they turned to look at her.

"I don't see anything wrong with _smiling_ at people, Kanda." Allen said before returning a smile to the lady. "You should try it sometime."

"Heh. Kanda _never_ smiles. The only closest thing to that is a smirk," Lavi said.

"Damn right."

"Anyway, back to the topic," Lenalee butted in. "It's still raining outside and so, we are going to be stuck in here for a while whether you like it or not."

Kanda glanced back again. The lady was now waving a hand at them, smiling even wider than before.

"Yay."

-

"And so Yuu was like, 'Dammit. There really is a fly in my fucking soup!' and he shoved the poor waiter's face into his bowl of soup!" Lavi said as he laughed raucously, slapped his knee and choked as he lost his breath. He fell off his chair and literally rolled on the floor laughing.

Both Allen and Lenalee gave each other awkward glances and weird looks to Lavi while Kanda merely shook his head at him. Why was he friends with this idiot again?

Lenalee squatted down besides the laughing red-head. "Lavi. To tell you the truth, I don't see anything funny about that."

Allen nodded his head, agreeing.

Standing up shakily after he finished his laughing fit, he said, "But you should have seen everyone's faces! It was priceless!"

"Um, no. I still don't find it funny at all really." Lenalee stood up along with Lavi.

"You would. Someday. But not today…When Yuu shoves another poor fellow into his bowl of soup again!" And Lavi started laughing again.

"Let's just ignore him." Allen suggested, scratching his nose with his pinky finger.

But Lenalee didn't think likewise. "I think I should calm him down before he laughs too hard and stops breathing…"

"You know that's a good idea actually. Letting him laugh without an end then stops-_Oi!_ What was that for?"

Lenalee had whacked Kanda on his head.

"Nothing."

"Che."

"Anyway, I'll take Lavi to the washroom so he can get himself cleaned up."

"Lenalee. In case you've forgotten, you're a-"

"You," Lenalee cut Allen off and pointed her finger to Kanda. "Take care of Allen for me, would you? Don't let him get lost or something."

Allen seemed offended. "For your information, I'm already seven-"

"Tch. He's already fucking fifteen-"

"Seventeen."

"Whatever. He can take care of himself. Besides you and him over there-" Kanda pointed at the still laughing Lavi who was currently banging his fists against the wall. "-are just going to be in a washroom doing something or whatever."

"Uh huh." Allen crossed his arms to show his dissatisfaction at Lenalee's words. Unfortunately, the pig-tailed girl had already disappeared with the redhead somewhere that may be the washroom or...somewhere.

Allen was speechless for a moment.

"I hate it when she does that."

"Does what?"

"Ignores me and does what she wants to do."

"...Right. And I care, why?"

"Argh!"

-

"It's not working!" Lenalee said loudly, peeping from the creak of the door of the kitchen. Nope, not the washroom.

"Shh! Not so loud. If we were caught red-handed, we'll be sorry." Lavi said, resting his head on Lenalee's.

"Mind moving your head? It's kind of heavy."

"Sorry," Lavi raised his head up a bit. "Damn. They're not doing anything."

"I know. Sheesh, where's the action?" came a new voice.

"Che. Imbeciles," came another voice.

"Totally! Just look at them-Hey, where are they? They were there a second ago-" Lavi paused and hesitantly looked up, Lenalee mirrored him.

"Why, hello there, dear dear _Moyashi-chan_ and my awesomest bestest_ best_ friend. What brings you here to this humble kitchen?"

Kanda and Allen were standing in front of the kitchen, looking not amused.

"So, what exactly are both of you doing in the kitchen?" Allen asked, crossing his arms.

"Uh. You see…" Lavi started, eyes wandering around the ceiling as if there were answers on it. "We were, uh, surveying the restaurant?"

"R-Right. We were uh, interested in the interior design of the...kitchen...too?" Lenalee backed Lavi up lamely.

The dark-haired man looked unconvinced. "This is stupid."

"Agreed," Allen said.

"Okay! We're sorry!" Lenalee raised her hands up in defeat. "Could we just forget about this?"

"Yeah! 'Cuz we're all like best friends and all..." When there was no response from the two boys, Lavi added, "Please? Pretty please with a beansprout on top?"

"No."

"Pretty please with _cherry_ on top?" Lavi quickly corrected it.

"Since you put it that way…fine." Allen said, forgiving them.

Lavi chuckled, ruffling Allen's snowy white hair. "You're such a good boy."

"Thanks? I guess."

After that, Kanda came almost quickly to them. "Can we get out of here now?"

"Why? It's not like it stopped raining..." Allen started before trailing off when he took a look rain had stopped. The sun was again shining its rays onto almost every single spot outside. The puddles were gradually drying up due to the warm bright rays of the sun.

"Why not?" Lenalee answered with a smile.

"Then, let us get out of here! I need fresh air, babe!" Lavi said as he stretched his arms in front of him and gestured the rest to follow him out. Kanda was the first to exit the restaurant.

"_Eh eh_! " the old Chinese lady called out in a somewhat angry tone and said something else in Chinese.

"Lenalee. _Please _translate." Allen said. Oh yeah, Lenalee's native language can be so useful at times, especially the times when they were in a _Chinese _restaurant.

The Chinese girl talked in rapid Chinese to the old lady, but somehow Lavi managed to interpret what she was saying.

"Uh, Lenalee? Did you just tell the lady that I am going to-"

"I know you're the awesome and the best, Lavi," Lenalee blew a kiss at Lavi, making Kanda and Allen really suspicious about their real relationship. "So, food's on you! Please and thank you!" And she winked.

Lavi grumbled slightly, pulling out his leather wallet from his trousers and took out some cash before handing it to the old Chinese lady. Without a thank you,the old lady walked away back to the counter.

"_Bu yong ke qi_." The redhead muttered, tucking his wallet back.

"Eh? Lavi, you know Chinese?" Allen asked.

"Yeah. I know loads of languages actually."

"Like?"

"Like..." Lavi took in a deep breath. "JapaneseKoreanChineseSpanishPolishSwedishFrenchItalianGermanAND…of course, English."

Allen blinked. Lenalee blinked more than once; thrice maybe.

"Seriously?"

"For sure! Just ask Yuu."

"The name's Kanda, you asshole. And yeah, it's the truth, sadly."

"Okay, wow. That's amazing. How could you know so much?" Lenalee asked, staring in amazement.

"I have a very good memory." Lavi beamed.

Allen gave him a thumbs up.

Lavi grinned in reply.

"So, how long-"

_Growl._

"...Allen." Lenalee turned to her British friend. "Don't tell me that you're already-"

Allen clutched on his stomach. "No! Of course not. It was just some random-"

_Growl._

"...Bear?" Allen finished lamely.

"Hey Kanda, what time is it now?" The Chinese girl asked the Japanese boy, since he had a watch on his wrist at the moment.

"It's..." Pausing for a moment, Kanda checked the time. "Quarter to six."

"We've been in the restaurant for hours?!" Lavi was the one who said.

"Yeah," Allen replied, kicking some dirt off his shoe. "Since well, I'm hungry and all…So, um, could we get some dinner? Like, _now_?" Allen was expecting a 'no' from everyone else. But before anyone could answer his request, Kanda's stomach growled.

"...What?" Kanda said blankly as if nothing even happened when everyone turned to stare at him.

"I guess we could go for dinner now,"

And with those words, Allen thanked Kanda's stomach for that.

-

"I'll have fish and chips!"

"A bolognese pasta for me, please."

"Soba."

"Yuu, they don't have soba-"

"I don't care. If they don't get me soba, someone's gonna get a punch from me."

"I want two plates of chicken chop, one Caesar salad, three plates of-"

The waiter looked nonplussed as he quickly wrote down Allen's orders on a notepad.

"_Moyashi_…you fucking glutton..."

Lavi sighed sadly. "There goes this month's salary."

Before Lavi could cry a river, Lenalee said, "Lunch was on you, but later, we're splitting the bill."

Lavi perked up and hugged Lenalee. "You say the nicest words, Lenalee!" And he began sobbing.

"There, there." Lenalee patted Lavi's back while he sobbed.

"Sissy," Kanda rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"-and for dessert, I would like to have five bowls of chocolate ice-cream and another five plates of mitarashi dango, if you have those. Yeah, I think that's all. Thank you very much!"

The waiter nodded his head slowly, looking gobsmacked before hurrying off somewhere; most likely to the kitchen to place their orders. They were lucky, because they were the first in the restaurant since they came in a little earlier. For that, their food, including Kanda's soba, were served quite earlier than expected, except for Allen's though. So, the only thing the white-haired boy could do was lay his arms on the table and drool at the delicacies his friends were eating.

"Um, Allen. You're…" Lenalee placed her finger on the corner of her mouth and trailed it down her chin. "...drooling."

Allen gave her a puzzled look before he held his finger up to his chin and wiped a little saliva off. "Guess I'm a little hungry." Allen said with a sheepish laugh before wiping the rest of his saliva on his sleeves.

"Tch, kid."

Allen huffed; then returned to stare at everyone else's food.

"Hey beansprout, would you mind not staring at me like that? It's kind of...freaking me out," Lavi said.

"My name is Allen! And I can't help it. It's just too..._appetizing_." Allen picked his fork on his left and slowly made his way to Lavi's plate. "Do you mind... if I have a little...of-"

Lavi slapped Allen's hand away. "Nope."

Allen pursed his lips into a pouting manner. One might think it was really cute when he did that, Kanda included.

Allen groaned, closing his eyes as his stomach growled loudly. Suddenly, a wonderful aroma drifted around him and that made him widen his eyes. At that, all of his dishes were served one by one in front of him. He straightened up as soon as the waiter finished placing all the plates on the table.

"_Ittadakimasu_!" Allen said in a weird Japanese accent as he clasped his hands together.

It, kind of, annoyed Kanda when people abuse his native language. But the beansprout was an exception as he said it in an adorable...yet weird way. But what annoyed Kanda more was that Allen ate like an animal, stuffing his food into his mouth like he hasn't eaten for days or maybe weeks.

"Oh my _god_."

"Just stop staring, Kanda," Lenalee advised.

"How do you put up with him?"

Lenalee shrugged, not looking up from her food though. "I'm used to it, I guess."

Kanda grimaced as he gave one last glance at the white-haired boy who was devouring the food on his plates before having his only bowl of cold soba.

-

"Ah..." Allen plopped into a black cozy couch beside a fireplace; Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee were seated across him. They were in the hotel's lounge now, already finished with their dinner and decided to move themselves to the lounge as the restaurant was slowly getting packed with people.

"Whoa," Lavi suddenly said in astonishment. "Lunch was pretty much okay, but just now was..." Lavi cupped his chin, thinking about how high the plates were stacked up. "I'm speechless."

Allen didn't know what to say, so he just thanked him in an awkward way.

"It was the most...ugh, even words cannot explain how you eat. How can a fucking fifteen year old eat so much?"

"I'm seventeen, dimwit." Allen slightly grounded his teeth together.

"Whatever,_ Moyashi_."

"My name is Allen. C'mon, it's not that hard okay? Say it with me, AL-LEN."

"Don't be such a retard and does it look like I care, _Moyashi_?" Kanda dragged out the last syllable, smirking.

"Why you-"

And so, their usual argument began.

"Ne, Lenalee. Wanna ditch them for a while and get some fresh air outside?" Lavi said, winking at Lenalee and the duo, but they weren't really paying attention to him or Lenalee at all since they were too busy engaged in their little argument about everything.

"Do you mean...let them...?"

Lavi nodded his head excitedly, grinning.

Lenalee glanced behind her shoulder before turning to watch Allen and Kanda arguing like two cartoon characters and giggled. "Sure!"

They left without saying a single word, leaving the white-haired British and the dark-haired Japanese alone in the lounge. They didn't notice their absence until…

"-Just ask Lenalee, will ya?"

When Allen called out to Lenalee, only the sound of the fire crackling in the fireplace answered him.

"Eh?"

"They left."

"Way to state the obvious, Kanda."

"Oh shut up, you."

Allen decided to ignore the Japanese and stood up.

"I'm going to look for them, you coming?"

Kanda simply gave him a look that said 'As if'.

"Suit yourself."

But not long later, Allen came back to the lounge, fruitless.

"I searched the lobby, the restaurant, my room, everywhere, but I simply can't find them!"

Kanda shrugged, sipping his hot Japanese tea with a look of nonchalance.

"How can you be so calm?? What if they get lost or something? What if they…they…What if they-"

"Chill, kid. They can take care of themselves. Damn, panicking like a _fried _beansprout."

Allen huffed, plopping back to his couch. He noticed a cup of same hot tea Kanda was drinking placed in front of his seat. He looked at Kanda.

"Kanda?"

"What, beansprout?"

Allen's eye twitched, but he decided to ignore that.

"Did you order this for me?"

"Hell _no_," Kanda stated, as he slowly turned his attention to the fireplace. "Tea is served to everyone in here. I didn't order anything."

The white-haired boy arched an eyebrow when he saw a few people seated away from them, drinking whiskey and beer, but there was no sign of the tea Kanda referred to.

"Thanks, Kanda," Allen smiled. "You know, sometimes you can be kind if you want to."

Kanda narrowed his eyes. "What bullshit are you crapping about, you fucked-up bean?"

"Oh, nothing." Allen said, his smile twitching and he sipped his tea like how Kanda did.

There was a moment of silence as they drank their tea. Once they were finished, Allen felt very awkward with the absolute silence between them. The silence stretched for a moment until Allen could not take it anymore and took this chance to break the ice.

"SO...uh," Allen said, but he had no idea what to say. "Er..."

"Spit it out, you beansprout."

"It's Allen, dammit."

"_Whatever_." Kanda crossed his arms over his chest. "Well?"

"Uh... Do you..." Allen began, but quickly shook his head, changing his words. "When do you think they would come back?"

"Beats me. How should I know anyway?"

"Guess?"

"Lame."

The pale boy sighed, resting his elbows on his knees.

"So, when do you think it will snow?"

"What's up with all these stupid questions, kid?"

"I'm trying to start a conversation here! But all you do is end it quickly. I don't see you trying, _BaKanda_."

"Tch, fine then." Kanda paused for a moment before stating his question to Allen. "So,what the hell happened to your eye?" He said, not bothered by the fact that it may be a sensitive subject to the British boy.

Allen seemed to not mind and slowly touched his left eye. It was a pale-ish red scar-like birthmark. But how did Kanda manage to see it? He was sure that his white bangs were covering it from anyone to see it.

"It's a birthmark."

"Then, why the hell does it look like someone or something scratched it bad with something sharp?" Kanda inquired. Wow, it amazed Allen that Kanda was actually interested about something or anything. "And it doesn't look like a birthmark. You serious about it being just a birthmark?"

"I...don't know. And yes, I remember that I was born with it."

"That's just fucked-up like, seriously. Just like that left arms of yours."

Allen widened his eyes. "How did you...?"

"So, it is true, huh?"

"What?"

"You didn't take off your gloves when the rest of us did. And it was showing when you were drinking your tea. So, what the hell-"

"It got burned."

It was Kanda's turn to be surprised.

The snow-haired boy hesitated at first, shifting his weight uncomfortably before starting. "It happened five years ago when my house was burning down and my father, Mana got trapped..." Suddenly, Mana's face and the incident flashed in his mind as he thought about him. "I tried to save him, but I...I...couldn't...I just..." His words trailed off as he was about to sob.

_Shit._

"O-Oi, don't get so worked up. It's not your fault or anything so don't fucking start crying on me."

Allen rubbed his eyes against his back of his hand as he sniffed, smiling bitterly. "I didn't know you care, Kanda."

"I don't!" Kanda almost shouted much to Allen's surprise. "I just don't want to listen to your stupid cries and sobbing and shit."

"Sure, Kanda, whatever you say." The white-haired boy said, tucking a lock of white hair behind his ear. "Where was I? Ah, yes. I couldn't save Mana-"

"Just don't start crying, beansprout." The dark-haired man interjected.

"-_And_ as a result of trying to save Mana, my left arm got burned severely as you can see."

Kanda's head nodded slowly.

"That's it."

"That's it?"

"Yes, why? Are you hoping for more?"

"Uh, no. I thought you were born with it, along with that ugly scar of yours."

"Sorry, but nope." Allen knew that this conversation will be over really soon and Kanda and him would go back being bored so, he decided to do something about it. And that something was making fun of Kanda.

"Do you hate me for being the way I am?"

"As if."

"So, you _like_ me no matter how I look?"

"Wait, what the hell? Are you playing stupid tricks on me?"

"Of course not, dear Kanda." Allen said too innocently.

"You're nuts in the head, brat."

"And you're just simply dumb."

"What was that, _Moyashi_?"

"I said," Allen raised his voice. "You're just simply dumb, _BaKanda_." Allen enunciated each word slowly, pretending that Kanda could not keep up with him.

Kanda stood up and was going to give the petite boy a smack on his head until someone caught both of their attention. A few random foreign girls ran excitedly and quickly out of the hotel. When they were outside, they screamed something in delight that sounded like-

"Snow?" Allen asked, perking up.

"…What?" Clearly, Kanda wasn't being really attentive.

"Snow. I said, they said, _snow_. Wait, did they?"

"How should I know?" And that was a rhetorical question.

Allen was _this_ close in slapping his forehead out of exasperation.

"Well, I'm going to go out and take a look." Allen stood up as well, facing Kanda. "And this time you're coming with me."

"Fuck no I'm not."

"You don't have a choice." Allen said that when he pulled Kanda's arm, leading him outside.

"_Moyashi_, don't touch me or I'll-" Kanda was not able to finish his sentence properly, because of what Allen had said earlier was true, very true. Because they were now standing in the snow. Yes, it was snowing. It was a miracle really. Snowflakes fell from the dark sky, it was truly captivating. There was nothing more pure and white than the beautiful snow.

"It's _beautiful_," Allen breathed.

Allen was in awe. It was his first time seeing real snow and he found it really beautiful as people said it.

Kanda, on the other hand, wasn't really. Actually, he was not at all. But his scowling face softened a little at the sight of snow.

Allen looked into the sky, raised his hands up as though he was trying to touch the sky. He stuck his tongue out, letting the snowflakes land on it so he could get a taste of fresh snowflakes that just fell from the sky.

"It's tasteless!"

"Idiot, it's because it's H2O. Meaning it's water in case you don't know."

Allen huffed and puffed. "I know that!"

"Good to know."

Allen glared at the Japanese boy and sighed after a while.

"Where are they?"

"Who?"

"Lavi and Lenalee, _baka_."

"Don't abuse my native language, brat," Kanda said as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his trouser.

Allen stuck out his tongue whilst Kanda rolled his eyes at the white-haired boy's immaturity.

"Okay, now I'm serious. Just where the hell, are they?"

"I asked you just now and now you're-"Allen stopped for a moment, widening his eyes and his mouth agape."-Oh. My. _Bloody_. God."

"Right…So, I'm your _bloody_ God now? You really are-"

Allen cut him off by forcefully turning him around, facing him at one corner of the resort.

"What the-Holy_ shit_."

"Yes. Holy _shit_, indeed."

-

"Why?" Allen asked out of curiosity.

"Why what?" Lenalee asked back.

"Why, on earth, were you _making out_ outside in the snow with your instructor who happens to be Lavi just now??"

"Lavi is not only my instructor, you know. He's my friend too," Lenalee retorted, but sighed dreamily when she plopped on her bed.

"Yeah, and why were you making out with him outside in the snow again?"

"_We~ll_, we were taking a stroll around the area when you and Kanda were arguing about your love life again-"

"_Lenalee_!"

"What? You know it's true."

"Please continue, Lenalee."

Lenalee grinned. "Okay, if you insist. So, you guys are talking about your love life, like how you and him-"

"I mean, _you_ and _Lavi_! Not _Kanda _and_ I_."

"Aha! So you admit that you and Kanda are having a love life together!"

"I DID NOT. Lenalee. Please, just _no_."

Lenalee laughed, throwing her hair back. "Heh, sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

Allen narrowed his eyes.

"Anyway, Lavi and I were taking a scroll around that area. When we were about to reach the hotel, Lavi suddenly kissed me."

"And _why_ did he kiss you?"

"I don't know. Maybe we were somewhat in a romantic situation?"

The snow-haired boy raised his eyebrow. "Romantic situation?"

"Why? Are you jealous? Don't worry. You'll get yours from Kanda."

Allen started blushing in all shades of red. "_Lenalee_!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Lenalee giggled, shaking her head. "All I know is that, that Lavi, man, he's a very good kisser." And the Chinese girl added. "And…he reminds me of someone I knew, long ago."

"Sure, Lenalee. _Sure_."

Lenalee shrugged it off. "But don't worry! You'll get your kiss. Soon." Allen was sure that Lenalee was talking about Kanda and for that, he stood up and went to his room.

Lenalee just laughed.

-

Lavi sighed.

Kanda ignored him.

Lavi sighed louder than before, trying to gain his best friend's attention.

"What the hell is your problem, rabbit?"

"Aren't you going to ask me about just now?"

"Uh, _no_."

"Okay! Since you asked _nicely_, I shall tell you, Yuu."

"Stop calling me that or I'll slice you."

Lavi promptly ignored his best friend and continued. "I had a make-out session with Lenalee! She's absolutely amazing and it's not just her kissing, it's about her everything. "

"_Her _what? You just met her a few days ago and you're already-"

"I know, I know. But somehow..." Lavi furrowed his eyebrows. "I got this feeling I met her before."

Kanda scoffed. "In your _dreams_." The dark-haired man said sarcastically, but the red-head took that seriously.

"Yuu, is it possible that you can read my dreams?? Because it's true!"

"Wait, what?"

"I saw her in my dreams. You were there too and a white-haired boy…there was a war going on-"

"Hold up, rabbit." Kanda cut him off. "Are you on drugs or something? Because that's some whacked up dream."

"But-But it felt so real."

"Just shut up and go to bed, idiot. We have work tomorrow."

Lavi almost squealed like a 5 year old. "Oh _yeah_! I get to see my Lenalee-_chan_!"

"I feel _so_ happy for you," once again, he said in sarcasm.

"And you get to see _your Moyashi-chan_," grinning as Lavi said.

"Seriously. Shut the fuck up and go to bed."

* * *

I know, I know. Not much Yullen. _Again_. I just can't seemed to put more of the Yullen-ness. _GAH_, I'm sorry. I'll try harder.

And I'm sorry for the long wait! I was not able to update for _so_ long. I've been so busy lately with my club activities and other stuff like my writer's block. And on top of that, I'll be having my mid-terms exam in two weeks.. So, don't expect any updates from me so soon. But hey, at least I put up this chapter, right?


	6. Day 4

It is beta-ed by _rapturousdreams_ :D

Don't own -Man.

Dedicated to _Shunatsu. _Nah, this chapter is for you. Happy now? XDD

* * *

He was tremulous as he stared down at the ski slope. He gripped his ski poles with all his might as if he would tumble to his death down the _long_ and _high_ ski slopes if he didn't.

Allen turned to his Japanese ski instructor. The said instructor stood there waiting with his arms folded and looking really pissed. Allen gulped. He opted whether falling down the slope or pissing his instructor off would be a better choice. He had gone with the latter, because falling down the slope will be pretty painful. However, Kanda had that I-will-strangle-you-senselessly glare right that moment.

"Oi" came the instructor's aggravated voice, making Allen jump a little. "When the hell are you going to start, you beansprout?"

Allen twitched inwardly at that nickname.

"When I m ready, stupid."

On second thought, maybe rolling down the slope wasn't such a bad idea after all. Better than standing next to a grumpy instructor, right?

Allen inhaled, slowly taking his time to exhale as he turned his attention back to the slope. He will not be hyperventilating this time.

The white-haired boy stuck his poles into the snow-white ground, leaning his body forward and gave himself a little push. He snuck a glance at the dark-haired man who raised his eyebrow in amusement.

_Oh, I cannot wait to see the look on Kanda s face when I ace this. I'll show that twit I can do better. I'll show him that--_

What did Kanda say when skiing down the slopes again? Ah, yes. Concentrate, and keep your eyes on the road. Or you might just tumble down the ski slopes. And that was what Allen did. But with _style_.

The next thing he knew was that his head was blending in with the snow on the ground.

Kanda saw what happened. The idiot beansprout was not concentrating at all, and ended up rolling down ten feet away from him before falling and getting his head stuck in a pile of snow.

Sighing at Allen's stupidity, Kanda raked his jet-hair black back in a nonchalant manner. He proceeded to move down to the spot where the brat had fallen. It seemed that the kid was camouflaging with the snow. Terrific.

"You dead?" The Japanese man poked Allen with the tip of his skis. "Because I ain't dragging your body back to the resort."

Some muffled voices could be heard.

"Huh." Kanda cocked his head a bit.

At that, Allen burst out from the pile of snow, slightly coughing.

"I _said_, you should be _thankful_ that I'm not. Not dead, I mean." The white-haired boy said. He got off slowly on his feet, and then brushed the snow off from his hair and his clothes.

"Che. It won't even make a difference, you know." Kanda said when Allen patted snow off his hair.

"No one asked for your opinion anyway-Wait, _Ow_." Allen winced, clutching his ribs as he groaned in pain. "Did you have to poke me that hard?"

"Do you have a slow reaction or something? Because I poked you a minute ago," Kanda replied.

"No, I don't! Maybe the pain came when I stood up!" Allen retorted.

"Well, if only you could ski well, none of this would happen."

"I can ski well, for your information."

Kanda arched his eyebrow. How can one day make him ski well? Well, he would have to find out himself then.

"Yeah?" Kanda challenged.

"Yes, and I'll race you to prove that."

The dark-haired man twisted his lips into a smirk. He never stepped down on challenges, especially skiing. These kinds of challenges always made him excited. Kanda took his stance, signaling Allen that he had accepted his challenge.

Smiling too innocently, Allen took his stance as well.

And they were off.

They raced against each other, skiing so fast that all you can see was a blur. Although at first, it was difficult for Allen to cope with this, as in trying to ski in an extreme speed without slamming into someone. Kanda, on the other hand, was doing a better job than he was. He was so professional, so graceful when skiing, Allen noted, and the white-haired boy wouldn't mind stopping to just stare in awe at the way he skied. But the way he skied also made him roll his silver eyes.

Kanda skied as if nothing else mattered in the world. Instead of avoiding people, people were avoiding him. When he came down fast, people scattered away as fast as they could, not wanting him to slam into them by accident. What they don't know was that Kanda didn't make accidents.

Shortly, they were at the bottom of the slopes, finished with the race.

"Not bad, for a beansprout. But you're still no match to me."

Little did Kanda know that it was a bloody tie, again.

"Tie. It was a tie, _dear_ Kanda."

"Tch. As if I would lose to a _moyashi_."

"You didn't. It was a tie, you idiot, as much I hate to admit it. Again."

"Shut up. I won, you hear me? I was the one who reached first!"

"Actually, I would love to clarify that I was the one who won."

Kanda growled. "You just said it was a tie! You fucking liar."

"I did it to see whether it would calm you down or not. Apparently, it did not," Allen started, grinning when Kanda turned red from anger. "I'm stating a true fact here that I won."

"I'm going to give a whole new make over if you keep on insisting that you won. Which you did not!"

"Kanda, I'm shocked! I knew that you were feminine-looking, but using make up makes you look gay. And you wouldn't want other gay people to chase after you, now would you?"

"That's it. I m going to fucking kill you, right here, right _now_."

When Kanda seriously advanced toward Allen, the white-haired boy began waving his hands frantically in front of him.

"I was just joking!" Allen raised his hands in defeat when Kanda had his fist an inch away from his nose. "Let's just discuss this like civil young adults that we are, shall we?"

Kanda stared straight into his eyes.

"Up for a round 2?" The white-haired boy suggested weakly.

"Whatever," Kanda said, pulling his arm back from Allen's nose. Allen was relieved to have the fist out of his face. "Loser has to?"

Allen grinned at that. "Loser has to buy the winner lunch for a week."

"Food again?" Kanda said it almost like a groan. "Well, I'll be the one winning anyway."

"Don't get too cocky."

Kanda was already making his way to the chairlift with Allen following behind. He cannot afford to lose to that beansprout. Cannot, shall not, must not and will not. And for that, he was determined to win this once and for all.

-

Lavi bit his bottom lip, fighting the urge to snicker, but failing to.

Allen slipped a smug grin on his face.

Kanda looked like he really wanted to beat someone up, namely the one having a smug grin and the one laughing his ass off.

"Seriously?"

The British boy nodded, hands on his hips as he struck a victory pose.

"_Yuu_," Lavi jabbed a finger to the said Yuu. "Lost to _you_?" Then, the finger to Allen.

"I did not lose to the likes of him." Kanda sneered, kicking the stupid snow off from his boots.

"I won fair and square, Kanda," Allen said calmly, smiling brightly at the thought of beating Kanda at his own game. Even Lavi was there to witness it.

"That's right, Yuu. But I still cannot believe that Allen won!"

Kanda narrowed his eyes at the idiot who had won. "Well, don't believe it, because he fucking _cheated_."

"Aw," Allen patted Kanda on his shoulder, 'sympathizing' him. "Don't be such a sore loser. Nobody's perfect, you know."

"Shut up, you. And don't touch me." Kanda said coldly. Ouch. "You weren't even skiing. You were practically sliding on your ass down the fucking slope."

"But!" Lavi decided to back the poor boy up. "Allen had his skis on, so that counts as skiing. Kind of, in a way."

"Hmph, whatever." The long-haired man turned his back on them, arms crossed. "It's not that I care anyway." But Kanda began grumbling away.

"Don't sweat on it," The red-head told Allen, putting an arm over the smaller boy's shoulders. "He _is_ a sore loser, but he'll get over this eventually."

"I can fucking hear you." Kanda looked over his shoulders.

"Good to know!" Allen gave him a brilliant smile and a thumbs up which made Kanda flipped his middle finger at him.

-

"You should have seen his face, Lenalee," The white-haired boy said, lying back on the couch in their room. "Priceless!"

Lenalee just stared at him in befuddlement. She wasn't really listening to him actually, as she was watching a random talk show in _Japanese_.

"I mean, when Kanda and I had a skiing race. And _I_ won."

"Ah," Lenalee nodded, understanding finally. "Did you? I kind of doubt it though."

"Lenalee. You are supposed to go all squealing like, 'Oh my god. You did? That's great!'" Allen mimicked the tone that his female friend always did, unsuccessfully though.

"One, I don't sound like that. Two, I don't always talk like that. And three," The Chinese girl held three fingers up to make the third point. "I really cannot believe that you beat Kanda."

"Fine, fine. You don't sound like that then nor do you always talk like that. But, I _really _did win the race! Just ask Lavi tomorrow."

Lenalee made a face, pursing her lips into a pout. "How come Lavi got to watch?"

"Because you went up earlier?"

"Oh, right. I was feeling a little dizzy just now."

"Are you feeling alright now?"

The black-haired girl smiled. "Better. Thanks for asking."

"No problem," Allen smiled back. "So, what's for dinner?"

Lenalee stared blankly at Allen. "We just had dinner. Instant noodles, remember?"

Allen snapped his fingers when he remembered. "Well, I am somewhat hungry right now. But not that hungry though." At that, his stomach decided to betray him, growling loudly for food. The British boy laughed sheepishly, clutching his stomach and scolding it mentally. Goddamn his appetite. It had increased ever since they got here at this resort.

"Go ahead, _Moyashi_."

"You're the best, Lena--Hey! Only Kanda calls me that!"

Lenalee giggled. "_Only _Kanda? Aw, that's such a sweet pet name."

"It is not!" Allen turned his head away, blushing. "It's stupid. _He's _stupid."

"You are in denial, Allen." Lenalee said in a singsong voice.

"I am not. Full stop."

_Ding_

"Someone's at the door, Allen. See who it is."

_Ding Ding Ding_

"But I want to get something to eat."

_DingDingDingDingDingDingDING. _

_**BAM.**_

"...Someone just broke the doorbell."

"I'll go get the taser."

"Since when do you have a taser?!"

"Kidding! But I wish I had one. Great self-defense, you know?"

"You already know Karate."

"Yeah, but still--"

_BAM BAM BAM._

"Allen, you seriously need to get the door. Somebody is getting pretty impatient."

"Ugh, fine. Plan my funeral nicely, okay? If this person happens to be a psychopath, that is."

Allen walked to the door, and peered through the hole on the door. He couldn't see anyone outside.

"Um, who is it?" The white-haired boy called out nervously.

"_Moyashi_, open up."

Oh, it was just Kanda. Wait, what?

"_Kanda_?"

"No, it's your freakin' _mother_." Yeah, it was Kanda. The sentence was practically dripping in sarcasm. "Let me in, you idiot."

Allen decided to ignore him, and called Lenalee to get the taser. Only then did he realize that his friend just told him she does not even have a taser. Darn it. Just when he could put the taser into good use.

Lenalee looked up from the television. "Is it the psychopath?"

"Close to one actually."

"Kanda?"

"Bingo."

"Well, let him in then."

"Should I? What happens if he really is a--"

"_Lenaaaaaleeeee_!" a cheerful voice that came from someone who Lenalee loved to hear from, was heard.

"Lavi's here! Let them in! Open open open already!" Lenalee said with such enthusiasm until she was bouncing on the couch.

Allen sighed, opening the door hesitantly. But poor Allen. He should have opened the door in a faster way or the door wouldn't have been slammed open by a hyperactive red-head into his face, resulting in him having a blue-black bruise.

"Eh, sorry about that. Are you okay?" The red-head asked.

Allen wanted to say, 'Does it look like I'm okay?!' However, he decided not to, because it would be very rude of him to. Unless that person happened to be Kanda, then he'll gladly do so.

"I'm alright," The white-haired boy said finally. "It's just a tiny harmless bruise."

To his surprise, Lavi was no longer within his sight, and he was talking to the air.

Closing the door, Allen sighed in frustration when he found the red-head chatting animatedly with Lenalee on the couch.

"You are a weird one, _Moyashi_. Talking to yourself like that."

"I was actually talking to Lavi, but he's over there." Allen pointed a finger at Lavi s direction. "And I'm _not_ a _Moyashi_."

"_Sure_, you're not."

"Argh! Why are _you _here with Lavi anyway?"

"Dammit. Don't call me by my first name or I'll slice you to death"

The British boy blinked. "I said _you_, not _your _yuu."

"Che."

Allen rolled his silver eyes. "You haven't answered my question yet."

"_Che_," Cross-armed, Kanda leaned against the door frame. "Ask that damn rabbit."

Allen resisted sighing in exasperation. Can't Kanda just tell him himself?

"Lavi," Allen started when he walked over to Lavi. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Allen. What's up?"

"Not to be rude or anything, but _why_ are you visiting all of a sudden at this hour?"

"Frankly, it's just 10 o'clock." Lenalee said as Lavi replied Allen's question. "Well, you see... Yuu-chan and me kind of well, how to put it this way, we went to the reception, but it is closed. Because, we, um, we kind of-"

"Just get on with it, _usagi_." Kanda cut in.

Lavi took in a deep breath before starting talking in one breath. "We sort of lost our key to our room. Since the reception is closed now, and we can't get a spare key, we were hoping maybe you could let us spend a night here? PLEASE."

Lavi took in a deep breath again, and exhaled slowly after he was finished.

Lenalee blinked, along with Allen.

Kanda just glared at the light bulb on the ceiling. That freakin' light bulb was too damn bright, he noted.

"Pretty please?"

Without even discussing this matter with Allen, Lenalee clapped her hands delightfully, and absently said yes to Lavi's request to which made Allen to gape at her.

Allen was about to make a complain about it, but Lenalee immediately held her hand up to his face, signaling him to not say a word and to deal with her decision.

The white-haired boy then sat in one of the cleanest corner of their room to sulk. Like with those dark lines and clouds hovering above him. Yeah, that kind of sulking.

"What's up with the bean?" Kanda asked.

"Ah, don't mind him. He'll be back to normal sooner or later." The Chinese girl replied, staring at her best friend sitting in the corner along with the two other males in the room. "What a sad, sad person he is." Lavi said, shaking his head a bit.

"I _heard_ you."

"Oh? Done sulking already?" Lenalee giggled.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Yes, I am." Allen said in a serious tone that made Lavi and Lenalee laughed subtly. "And I'm alright with them staying here too."

"Great to hear that, pal!" The red-head pat him on his back hard, almost making Allen lose his balance.

"_But_," Allen started, straightening his jacket; it was still freezing in here even though they adjusted the temperature. "You and that long-haired guy over there--"

"I have a fucking name, brat." Kanda barked, but Allen decided to ignore him.

"--Are sleeping there," Allen pointed his finger to the object he was referring to. "On the long couch."

"...But there's only one couch." Lavi slowly said.

"And your point is?"

"There are two of us here." Lavi said, referring to himself and his Japanese friend.

"Ah, you can put your brain into good use now! Figure it out."

"Damn. Hey, Yuu. Do you mind if you--"

Kanda had already settled himself down on the couch. "Yes, I do mind if you use the couch. But too bad, I got here first."

Lenalee turned to Lavi with her smile when it was Lavi's turn to sulk in the corner. "Why don't you share a room with me, Lavi?"

Before Lavi could even run to Lenalee and hug her to near death, Allen screamed 'no'.

"There is no way Lavi is sleeping with you, Lenalee! _No way_."

"But-" Lavi said, but was cut off by Allen.

"No buts."

"...But-"

"_No buts, understood_?"

Lavi cowered in fear at the sight of Allen's dark aura.

"Sir, yes sir." Lavi answered in a squeaky voice.

"Well, since you put it that way," Lenalee said calmly, completely ignoring the dark aura from her British friend. "How about we pull our mattresses out and sleep together! That way it'll be more fun."

"That's the greatest idea I have ever heard! Don't you say so, Yuu?"

"_Splendid_."

"Or we could just leave them in the living room and-" Allen said, but was silenced by Lenalee's pouty face. Oh, he hated that face; those huge, huge eyes and her pursing her lips in a pouting manner. He was defeated by that. "Fine."

In a split second, three mattresses were flung out to the living room near Kanda's couch.

"We are going to have a slumber party! Isn't that fun, Yuu?!" Lavi said excitedly, bouncing on the couch where Kanda was seated.

"Just _fucking splendid_."

-

"So, what are we going do now? Gossip? Play cards? Oh! How about we talk about boys and make up?"

Lenalee was giggling from behind while Kanda seemed to look as if he would very much love to sleep outside than inside with his stupid self-proclaimed best friend.

"Lavi. You do realize that you're a guy right?" Allen reminded his red-headed friend.

"...Right." Lavi said sheepishly. "So, we'll play cards instead?"

"Cards?" Allen perked up instantly.

"How about poker? Allen loves poker, don't you Allen?" Lenalee suggested a game that the white-haired obviously loved to play.

Allen yawned a bit, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. "Nah. Poker is so outdated. Let's try something new."

"Why? Or is it because you _suck_ at playing poker, _Moyashi_?"

The snow-haired boy looked at Kanda at the corner of his eyes. "Are you challenging me, _dear _Kanda?"

"Yeah, _brat_. I am."

"Bring it."

The electric sparks from eye to eye began, and so did the game.

Of course, you would know who the winner was without needing me to elaborate.

"You fucking cheated! I know you did! How the hell did you possibly win eight times in a row!?" The Japanese roared.

Allen chuckled, observing his nails in a calm manner. "Calm down, Kanda. It's just a game. A game which I was born to _always_ win in it."

"Why you-!!"

Lavi was amused, deciding to have some fun too. "Hey! I like poker too! Can I join?"

"Um, Lavi. I don't think that's such a good idea to play especially when Allen gets all pumped up like that."

"Come on. It won't be that bad." Lavi smiled, assuring her to trust him.

"But Allen's_ really _good at poker." Lenalee gave him the last warning.

Lavi just smiled again.

-

"Royal straight flush!" He said, flashing his cards on the floor for everyone to take a good look at them.

Everyone gasped, excluding Kanda who had already left them for the TV, but turned it off soon after he heard some gasps, and the winner, of course.

"T-That's _impossible_!"

"First time for everything right?"

"But-But I never lose!" Allen stared in disbelief at the red-head who had beat him in his own game. "It's just not possible!"

Lenalee nodded slowly, agreeing with Allen, but for some reason she was glad that Allen had just faced reality.

"So, who's up for another round?" Lavi suggested, promptly ignoring Allen's wailing and cries.

"I think it's time for us to get some rest." Lenalee said to Lavi while trying to calm Allen down which had worked. "We have ski lessons tomorrow too, remember?"

"Aw, alright. Well, good night!" And immediately after that, Lavi turned off all the lights and went to sleep.

"Um, Lavi. We haven't changed our clothes yet." Lenalee said in the total darkness.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

And the lights were on again.

After ten minutes,

"You can turn off the lights now, Lavi."

"Okay. Good night, everyone!"

A grunt and two 'good night's were heard after that.

Another ten minutes later,

"I'm bored. Can we just play one more round of poker?"

Allen began to bawl once again, remembering the bitter taste of defeat.

"_Lavi." _Lenalee and Kanda simultaneously groaned.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry won't get the brat to shut up, you moron." Kanda growled, covering his ears with the pillow of ears. That brat was so goddamn loud for Pete's sake.

Lenalee wanted to urge Lavi to quickly do something, but a _thud_ was heard, and all was silent.

"Thank you, Kanda. That made me better." Allen said, finally calmed down after the ruckus.

Kanda put down his other shoe, and laid himself down on his comfy couch. "I just did it to make you and him over there to shut up."

"Oh, just go to sleep. Both of you" Lenalee said sternly. "Poor Lavi though. He'll end up with a large bruise on his head tomorrow."

Kanda closed his eyes. "Who cares? At least I can get some shut eye now."

"Agreed." said Allen.

Lenalee shrugged. "Good night then."

A grunt and a 'good night' were only heard this time, because Lavi, with stars spinning above his head was too busy sleeping ever so soundly already.

* * *

So, it's been like...what? More than five months since I updated? Yeah, looks like it. I am SO SORRY. It's just that I was having such a major writer's block and a common disease called the 'I'm lazy to update a new chapter'. But I have recovered!

AND I have two good news!

MY FINAL EXAMS ARE OVER! COME ON, PEOPLE! CHEER WITH ME! (Gets ignored) And I would be updating a new chapter in every fortnight. Guaranteed. Or I'll commit seppuku. And hopefully this story would be finished by this end of the year. Because next year, I'm going to be busy, like _very_ busy.

Hm, so yeah. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not that good since I was kind of rushing to have this finished. Heh. Anyway, review please.

Cheers!


	7. Day 5 part I

Originally, I wanted to have this chapter updated on Tuesday. Sorry. This has got to be the most _ma fan_(Troublesome in Mandarin)chapter I have ever written. It might looked simple to you, but it was pretty hard for me to think and write it. _But_...

Big thanks to _babo123_for giving me an idea for the beginning of this chapter XD and of course, _Shunatsu_! BIG THANKS TO HER TOO. SHE HELPED ME AND EVEN BETA-ED THIS CHAPTER TOO. She is so awesome. :D :D :D

OH. AND THERE ARE SPECIAL GUEST APPEARANCES IN THIS CHAPTER XD Look forward to that!

Okay. I think I'll stop now.

Disclaimer: I don't own -Man!

* * *

Mumbles.

But he couldn't be bothered.

Voices.

He tried ignoring them.

Giggles. Girly giggles. A _male_ with girlish giggles.

The fuck? _That's it_.

The dark-haired man forced his eyes open, squinting a little due to the lighting the room. He slowly got up from the couch, though still a little dazed.

"Shut it! He's getting up!"

"S-Shit! Quick! Do something..._Not_ suspicious!"

"...What the hell are you people doing?" Kanda said groggily, much to his dislike because he sounded as if he had been drinking, but at least he finally got his eyes open to adjust to the brightness of the room. He was Kanda. _The _Kanda. And Kanda does not sound drunk. The Japanese stared blankly at the scene before him where two male occupants were singing and playing 'London Bridge is falling down' with the only female in this room. They broke up after that, and went on doing something which was actually normal.

Lavi stifled a snicker at his Japanese friend's voice and _something else_, but quickly turned away, whistling innocently while Kanda shot him a glare.

"Seriously, like what the hell?"

"Oh, it's nothing unusual. We were just about to, uh, _uh_," The red-head glanced at his other friends for help, so Allen quickly came to his help and did what they all thought looked like swimming motion-breast stroke style with his arms. "Ah! We were just getting ready to hit the _pool_, right guys??"

"Then, why are you wearing your ski clothes and Allen still in his PJs?" The Chinese girl asked, because she really thought they really were gonna go for a swim. In this kind of weather with no indoor pools? Sure, Lenalee. Sure.

Kanda narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms. "Lenalee's got a point. And we don't have pools here, only hot springs, you retard."

"_Right_," Lavi said silently, and mouthed, "Thanks a lot, _genius_," to the one who gave him such an idea. Allen slightly fumed and mouthed back, "_Me_? You should know that they are no pools here, _genius_."

"I can fucking lip-read too, you know."

"Good to know?" The British teenager said softly that made Kanda _not_ to flash his middle finger at him like yesterday, but instead he rolled his doe brown eyes at the lack of originality in the white-haired boy's reply.

"You know what? Forget it. I don't even want to know what you weirdos are up to anymore."

Allen and Lavi's grin stretched wider than before and you may even think that they were trying to compete with the Joker's evil grin, while the lady-like Lenalee began laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"What's. So._ Funny_?" The dark-haired man said, grounding his teeth together.

To answer Kanda's question (but it was very much like a demand actually), Lenalee had to suppress her laughter for a moment and also to wipe some tears off her eyes. "R-Really. There is nothing funny about this. _At all_." Not before long, she burst out laughing again.

"_Usagi. Moyashi_," Kanda growled lowly in his throat, glaring daggers at the said persons. "Tell me what's going on or else I will castrate the both of you right here, right now and feed your carcasses to the starved dogs in the streets."

"But I thought you said that you don't even want to know what we're up to." Allen replied, a grin still plastered on his face.

Out of the blue, Kanda pulled out his sharp, sharp-looking Mugen and raised it to Allen's forehead. "Are you not afraid of death?"

"Y-Yes, I am actually," The white-haired boy stammered, sweating profusely as he tried backing away from the katana pointed to his forehead. "I-It was all _his _idea!" Allen whipped his head to Lavi's direction. The red-head kept his cool, though, and smiled without knowing the danger coming towards him in rapid speed. Think bugs bunny, people.

"What's up, doc?" The rabbit grinned, not bothered by the katana on his chest.

"I'll tell you what's up, _baka usagi_. If you don't tell me _what's up _this instant, I will not hesitate to shove Mugen up your fucking ass,"

"_Arse_," Allen corrected.

"Whatever, you brit." Kanda retorted.

"Okay, okay," Lavi held his arms up just for the fun of it to admit defeat. "You win, Yuu."

"_Kanda_," The dark-haired man scowled, correcting.

"Whatever, you jap." Lavi copied Kanda's tone that he used just now on the British boy, but added in a little playfulness in it. And oh how can he _not_ see the darkened scowl on Kanda's pretty face when he said that.

"Did I hear what I think I just heard from you, _Lavi_?"

"Kanda. _Kanda_. That's what I said, _Kanda_," Lavi said quickly before his life would end painfully in the hands of his self-proclaimed best friend.

"That's what I thought, _usagi_. Now, spit out the info."

"What info?"

With one glare from Kanda, Lavi spat all everything out.

_Not._

"All I'm telling you is that you look oh-so _pretty_ and _witty _and g-" But Lavi was not able to finish his sentence, because a certain British boy slapped his hand over his mouth as fast as he could to prevent Lavi from saying the 'g' word and to save their freakin' lives.

"_Are you out of your mind_?!" Allen screamed while shaking Lavi violently out of his senses by his shoulders. "Do _not_ say the 'g' word to him. Trust me. I almost got slaughtered just by saying the 'g' word."

"What 'g' word?" Everyone said simultaneously, excluding Allen, of course.

Allen let go of Lavi, and proceeded to smack his forehead out of exasperation because of Lavi's stupidity. Not because of Kanda, for he must _never ever _know about the existence of the link between his looks and the 'g' word. Not Lenalee too, because...she might just start rambling about her fantasies of hot gay guys.

"You know. With his long hair and _girly_ looks. That 'g' word." Allen whispered fiercely.

"Right. You mean ga-"

"_Lavi,_" Allen hissed.

"Right, got it. No to that 'g' word around Yuu."

The white-haired boy sighed, satisfied with the outcome. But Kanda was not satisfied at all.

"What 'g' word?" Kanda asked, clearly not amused by this. "I'll give you three seconds to tell me what the hell is going on here or else." There was an evil glint in his eye when he said that. Maybe they should tell him. Or not.

"Sorry, Kanda. But we're not allowed to give any information to you," Allen said.

"One,"

"Yuu, seriously. We cannot-"

"_Two_,"

The red-head panicked. "Allen! Do something!"

"M-Me? It was your idea in the first place-"

"_Three_."

Lavi and Allen screamed in fear, screwed their eyes shut and shielded their faces with their arms for protection from the doom that shall decent upon them.

"Um, Kanda. Before beating the shit out of them," Lenalee started, raising her right hand up. "Could one of you turn up the heater? It's getting really cold here."

Kanda paused. His left hand was tugging at Allen's collar and his right fist _this _close into coming into contact on Lavi's pretty face.

"You're _cold_?" Lavi asked, incredulous. "It's actually kind of warm in here and you're feeling _cold_?"

"Yes, I am. And a little dizzy too. So, could somebody turn up the heater? Preferably you, Kanda. Since you're standing next to it."

Kanda blinked before he did what he was told. Never underestimate the charm of Lenalee's.

"Lenalee. Are you feeling alright?" The British boy asked, clearly concerned about his friend. "I mean, you're the only one here feeling cold. The rest of us are pretty much warm." Allen freed himself from Kanda's hold and went to Lenalee's side. "Just in case, I'm just checking to see whether you're..." He laid the back of his hand on Lenalee's forehead to check her temperature. The Chinese girl has caught a fever. No wonder she acted little odd last night.

Allen frowned.

"She's got a fever, doesn't she?" Kanda said easily.

"_Ah-ah-choo!"_

"Looks like it," Lavi replied. "And a cold too. You know what this mean, right?"

"She needs to stay in bed to rest. So, no skiing for today." Allen said strictly.

"_What_?" Lenalee exclaimed. "Aw, that _sucks_." She slumped down into her seat, crossing her arms and pouting like a child. They sweat-dropped in unison at that, except for Kanda, because Kanda did not sweat-drop. She knew she needed to rest, but it didn't stop her from insisting that she was feeling perfectly alright and wanted to ski and to _not _be stuck in her room doing absolutely _nothing_ on this fine, fine day.

The white-haired boy sighed. "We'll just cancel the ski lessons--"

"Yeah. 'Cos if I'm not going, _you're_ not going either, Allen dear."

"Then, what about me, _Lenaleeee_?" Lavi gasped, placing his hands over his chest a little too dramatically. "Don't leave me with this-this… _vile creature_!"

"Watch your tongue, rabbit."

"Oh. In that case..." Lenalee sniffed. Just when Allen was about to take a seat next to her, the Chinese girl pushed him away. Allen's eye twitched in frustration. "You can stay here with me, Lavi! Allen can go!" The dark-haired girl stuck her tongue at Allen before patting the seat as a gesture for Lavi to seat.

"I'll make you some of my home-made chicken soup then!" Lavi said, wrapping a blanket over Lenalee before hugging her, just to keep her warm and comfy.

The white-haired boy folded his arms. "Fine. Just don't get _too _comfy with her, Lavi."

"_Whatever_. So, just shoo now. Go get ready for your ski lessons."

"You're just getting rid of me, so you can spend some time with each other right?"

"_Duh_." Lavi and Lenalee said simultaneously as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Allen could feel a vein popping on his forehead, but decided to ignore that and voluntarily jabbed his finger in his Japanese instructor's direction. "But there is _no way_ I can cooperate with the likes of him!"

"You just caught the words right off my mouth, brat." The Japanese instructor said, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, that's just too bad. But both of you just have to. _Or else_. " Lavi waved a hand in dismissal. "Toodles! Oh and I'll take away your Mugen if you refuse to go."

Kanda glared so ferociously, you could see icicles outside the room burn with the intensity and heat of his glare. Clearly, Kanda was forced to go without any say in it.

"Ugh. Fine then! Be it that way!" Allen said angrily, throwing a tantrum. He stormed off out of their room and slammed the door shut when he was out. They could hear his footsteps fading away into a distance.

"When do you think he will realise that he left the room with only his PJ's on?" The Chinese girl asked when they could barely hear his footsteps.

"Hmm," Lavi tapped his index finger on his chin, thinking. "I should say...right about..."

"Here comes the idiot." Kanda finished.

_Knock Knock!_

"U-Um, could s-someone p-please open the door? I-It's f-_freezing_ out here."

Har har.

"Neh Kanda, go open the door for your _dear Moyashi _to come in." Lenalee said innocently.

Kanda growled, ignoring the fact that Lenalee had just called Allen his dear _Moyashi_. "The fuck? Why me?"

"Because, you're the one nearest to the door."

"..._Che_."

Thus, Kanda went to the door and reluctantly opened it, and in came a very cold-looking _Moyashi_ who rushed into his room for a quick change of clothes.

"Idiot." Kanda mumbled, shutting the door.

"When do you think he will realise that he went into _my_ room?" The same Chinese girl asked.

At that, Allen came out from her room, embarrassed, and rushed right into his own room, closing his door with a _bang_. Everyone else just stared at the door, waiting. It stayed that way for a couple of seconds until Allen came out fully dressed in his ski clothes. Approximately 57 seconds, Lavi counted. Well, that was fast.

"Okay. We can go now."

"_Che_. Then, let's go."

"See you later!" Lavi waved goodbye while Lenalee sat there, smiling when they left without uttering a word.

"Well, since _Yuu-chan_ isn't here anymore...Do you think I can finish the _prettiness_ of his face song?"

"Be my guest." The Chinese girl smiled with too much innocence, which seemed way too wrong.

In an opera-like voice, Lavi sang shamelessly without a care for the world (or Lenalee's ears). "Yuu looks oh-so pretty and witty and _gaaaaay_!"

Lavi gave _himself_ an applause.

-

"You know, I just realised that I haven't had breakfast yet." Allen said suddenly when they were at the ski lounge.

"You glutton. What made you realise that?"

Allen gave him a straight-faced look, pointing at his flat stomach that growled as if it was saying 'feed me or I shall destroy the host of this body'.

Kanda shook his head in disgust. "Like I care. We're already late for your lesson, beansprout. Eat later."

"Hmph! _Fine_." Allen said, glowering at Kanda. "If you need me, I'll be in the rest room, trying to strangle myself with the toilet roll."

"Then, I'll be outside the rest room in case you succeeded in strangling yourself with the toilet roll or fall into the toilet bowl or something, brat."

Rolling his silver eyes, Allen muttered, "Whatever," and went into the rest room.

Kanda crossed his arms over his chest, shifting his weight to his right leg and stood there waiting. Why was he waiting for the beansprout? He had not a single clue why, but it wasn't like he cared anyway. The thing that he actually cared about right now was the looks people have been giving him all morning. Actually, it was the staring, avoiding, the snickering or the wolf whistles (The people who did it were all sent to the infirmary right away) he was getting that was bothering him. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with people today? Kanda felt the need to beat someone up _again_ right now.

"Mommy. Mommy. Why is he wearing _makeup_ on his face?" A 5 year-old English boy nearby asked his mother, pulling her skirt to attract her attention.

The mother immediately dragged her son away after taking one good look at Kanda and whispered softly to her son, "He's a _tranny_. Don't look at him or you might......"

Kanda stopped listening after tranny.

If Kanda was not mistaken, he heard that lady said that he was a tranny. As in t_ranssexual_? And _make up_?

Really. What the fuck was going on?

He felt beads of sweat dripping down his face due to the extremely warm heater he was standing under. Growling in annoyance, he wiped some sweat off his brow and noticed something strangely weird about the sweat. The sweat on the back of his hand was black in colour. Kanda raised an eyebrow in confusion. Black? The Japanese man started wiping more off from his brow and discovered that not only black stuff was covering his face, but also something pink and purple in colour. Kanda stood there staring at his palm for a long moment, deep in thought. Then realisation struck him like a slap on his beautiful face. Angrily, he balled his fist, hard. So hard that his knuckles turned white in just a few seconds, crescent-shaped prints left behind on the palm of his hands.

Hell _no_. _No hell way_.

He tried walking calmly into the rest room, but unfortunately, failed to do so and ended up stomping. During that time, Allen was washing his hands while grumbling to himself about Kanda being stupid. When Allen noticed the dark and evil aura that seemed to be surrounding Kanda, his facial expression instantly turned from annoyance into terror. Even with the messed-up make up, one look from Kanda through the mirror made him stiffen in fear.

Oh, _fuck_. Kanda noticed.

"_Moyashi_," Kanda snarled dangerously, clutching the mirror in front of him. "You are _so_ dead." And he shattered the mirror.

Allen took one big gulp before darting past him and ran away, _fast_.

"Come back here, brat! I'll decapitate you _slowly_ and _painfully_ with my own bare hands!"

Sure, Kanda. That was sure to make Allen stop for you.

They ran across the ski lounge, past the canteen, around the ski area, and into the canteen again. The running, chasing and hiding wore Allen out as it took much of his energy and moreover, he did not even have his breakfast in the morning. But he really, really needed to pick up the pace, because Kanda was right behind him.

"Stop you fucking Brit!"

"I would really love to, but I can't." _Because I'll be dead meat if I do_, Allen thought, but he was extremely exhausted and his only desire now was to stop. And rest. Oh, and have a buffet for late breakfast, lunch and dinner. _Too tired. Need to stop running. Need to-_

"You _idiot_! Look out!"

"Huh? What-"

Oh look. A dessert cart.

_CRASH! BAM! SCREAMS._

"I do enjoy a piece of cake." Allen said absentmindedly, watching the stars above him spin dizzily before blacking out.

-

Allen's eyes snapped open, jolted up in bed and screamed, "Spare my life! Eat that girly man instead!"

"What did you just call me, beansprout?" A long-haired man growled, sitting next to Allen.

"Sorry. I was just dreaming about the man-eating cakes." The white-haired boy said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Man, it was _horrible_, I tell you."

Allen came face to face with the dark-haired man, giving him an apologetic look before his eyes widened as memories came rushing back into his head. It was Kanda without anymore makeup on, sitting next to him. He screamed again. "D-Don't kill me! Please! It was all Lavi's idea! I swear! I'll make it up to you if-"

"Relax, sprout."

_Relax? Relax? How can I relax when that freakin' psycho was this close in killing me?!_

"I don't have the slightest intention to kill you, you dumbass."

Allen blinked. _Did Kanda just read my mind again? Or did I.._

"No, you said it aloud, stupid." Kanda sighed at his stupidity, again. "And there were too many witnesses anyway. So, the most I could do was beat the shit out of you when you were unconscious."

Typical Kanda. Allen mouthed an 'o', slowly slumped back into his bed. He looked at Kanda for a moment, and then scanned his surroundings. It looked like he was in an infirmary. But why? It's not like he crashed into a dessert cart and ended up here right? Wait a second...

"You mean this is not a dream? It's for real?"

"What's for real?"

"Didn't I just say it aloud?"

Kanda gave him a weird look. Allen took that as a no.

"That I ran into a dessert cart and ended up here?"

Kanda just nodded, but his eyes were not looking at Allen. Someone cleared her or his throat from behind. And it was only natural for Allen to turn around to look behind. This time he came face to face with a cranky-looking old lady with a name tag on her breast pocket that said 'Head nurse' with some Japanese wordings on it. She must be the head nurse of this infirmary, but she looked pretty familiar to Allen. He felt that he knew her from somewhere, but shrugged it off eventually.

"Allen Walker?" She said in fluent English, holding a clipboard in her hands. She didn't look Japanese anyway. "How are you feeling right now?"

"I'm feeling alright. Just very, very hungry."

Kanda scoffed at that, muttering something about Allen being a glutton.

"I see. Well, you may go if you're alright," The head nurse said, scribbling with a pen on the clipboard without looking up. "But if I see you again," This time she looked at Allen sternly. "You'll be in here for a week, understood?"

"Y-Yes, m'am."

"Good, now skidaddle!"

_Skidaddle?_ They thought. Who the heck says skidaddle these days anyway? Right. The head nurse just did.

-

"I hate you for almost making me go into bankruptcy."

"Your fault for losing a bet and not letting have my breakfast~" Allen said in a sing-song voice. "Oh and, _Goshisosama deshita_!"

"Stop abusing my native language already!"

Allen huffed. "I was only trying to be polite. It is the right thing to say after having a meal, is it not?"

Right after they were out from the infirmary, Allen decided that 'hey, let's have a quick lunch now since it's noon and we'll continue with the lessons later on' shit. Allen didn't know why Kanda had agreed with him, but that didn't bother him anyway. Because of that, the British boy now knew Kanda liked eating soba. _A lot_. And he discovered that Kanda had soba almost every day without fail. Their lunch wasn't so quick after all, because Allen was _so_ famished, he wolfed down the whole canteen's supply of food. Nah, just kidding. It was almost two-thirds of the supply. And that's why Kanda said he was almost bankrupt.

"Well,_ yeah_," The dark-haired man said harshly. "But your pronunciations are all wrong. It makes me sick listening to it every time."

"Oh. I didn't know that," Somehow that made Allen upset. "I'm sorry then."

Somehow _that_ made Kanda upset.

"Well, it was nothing. You're just a British boy with a British accent, so I can't blame you for that." Kanda blinked. "What the fuck am I saying..."

The white-haired boy started laughing light-heartedly. "I _love_ it when you get all...like what you did just now!"

Kanda narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean, _Moyashi_?"

Allen just laughed, waving his hand signalling it was nothing.

"Che. It's not even funny, so stop laughing already!" Kanda growled, looking cross and irritated but that only made Allen laugh harder.

-

After they geared up for their ski lessons, Kanda decided to take Allen up to a different route. For that reason, he led the snow-haired boy to a chairlift unknown to him. As a result, Kanda felt a headache coming as Allen started asking so many inane questions when they were riding the chairlift.

"Why are we using this chairlift instead of the usual one?"

"Are we going to a different slope?"

"I don't think I'm ready for it. It looks so high!"

"What happens if I-"

"_Moyashi_. Just _zip it_. We're here."

The place was new to Allen. It looked much more high-tech than all the other slopes, and it was pretty scary too, because he was surrounded by professional-looking skiers plus a bitchy Japanese for an instructor. Before Allen could complain to his _beloved_ instructor, he felt an unfamiliar presence behind him.

"Why _hello there,_" A husky voice came. A shiver ran up Allen's spine when a pair of arms snaked around his body and wrapped themselves around his waist. "Who's this cutie here, Kanda?"

"Get off of the beansprout, _Mikk_."

"_Tyki_, or I'll call you _Yuu_ the next time," The said Tyki unwrapped his arms around Allen's waist. "And beansprout? Aw, a pet name. That's _so_ cute."

"I'm _Allen Walker_, _not_ beansprout. So, please refrain from calling me that and _please_ keep your hands to yourself next time."

"Sorry about that and it's a pleasure to meet you, _Allen_. I'm _Tyki Mikk_." Tyki said, holding a hand out. To Allen, Tyki looked like an average young man with good looks. He had dark skin, curly black hair with a high potential for being a stalker. The British boy stared at the man's dark hands for a while as though it might try to molest him again.

Allen finally shook it reluctantly. "Charmed."

"Cut the gentleman crap, Tyki. It's weird, and you know it," Kanda interjected rudely, much to Tyki's annoyance. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

The Portuguese man gave a look that simply answered his question. To Kanda, the look Tyki gave kind of seemed to say 'I'm stalking your ass. What else?'. Kanda felt his eye twitched in annoyance because of that.

"My family and I are on a vacation! They're skiing here, and I happened to bump into you and this young lad here." Tyki said, smiling sharkishly at Allen. Allen was thinking of a way to back away slowly from this creepy guy without being impolite.

Kanda's lips formed a grimace of disgust. "So, where is your family anyway?"

"Well, there's my niece, Road over there playing with Sheryl, her father who's also my brother," The dark-skinned man pointed his finger to her girl of twelve and a middle-aged man skiing figure 8s on the snow. "And there's Jasdevi. Those cheeky twins are doing...whatever they are doing now." Really. No words can be used described what the heck those twins were doing, but it seemed like they were performing some kind of ritual dance. "Oh and there's Wisely over there with his friend."

"I know everyone there, except for the new addition to your family. Wisely, is it? And his friend." Kanda said.

"Oh yes. Wisely is actually my long distant cousin twice removed from the mental institution," Tyki said proudly as if it was good news before adding quietly to Kanda. "He thinks he can see things and _read minds_. In other words, he thinks he's _psychic_. Ah! And there he is now! Wisely. This is my friend, Yuu-I mean, Kanda. Kanda, Wisely."

"_Yuu_! Tyki told me about you. Nice to meet you."

The dark-haired man scowled. He did not like that man. Heck, he didn't particularly like Tyki and his family. "Don't call me that. It's Kanda."

Wisely decided to ignore that and continued on, "And I would like you to meet a certain somebody. He used to be a friend of yours from elementary school if I'm not mistaken."

"How do you even know someone from my elementary school?"

"Because I'm _psychic_."

Tyki took this opportunity to lean close to Kanda, his hand over his mouth as he whispered in Kanda's ear. "Told you so."

"Hey _Alma_!" Wisely called out. "Kanda's here! Remember him?"

The said Alma came walking to them as he wasn't skiing. He probably had twice the hair length of Kanda's, Allen mused. When he was a metre away from Kanda, he stopped on his tracks and stared at Kanda. Kanda stood there staring blankly at Alma. Alma did the same thing too.

"Who the heck is he?" Kanda said flatly, scratching the back of his neck.

Tyki's brother and niece stopped whatever they were doing after eavesdropping on their conversation, staring at Kanda in shock with the rest of the group, minus Alma.

"Isn't he your classmate or something?" Allen asked.

Kanda ignored Allen and repeated, "Who the heck is he?"

Wisely, who was also dumbfounded at that time pointed at Alma. Kanda repeated his question again, "I _said_, who is he? I don't even know him."

"Neither do I." Alma said.

"B-But I thought you two were...were...I thought both of you knew each other!"

"We don't." Alma and Kanda said in unison.

Tyki sighed as he stopped twirling his hair with his fingers. "Looks like your predictions were false, Wisely."

"But they _never_ are!"

"Come along, Wisely. Alma too. We don't want to bother Kanda and his friend any much longer," The Portuguese said, pulling Wisely away with Alma trailing along behind.

"Well, um, nice meeting you, Kanda. Even though I don't really know who you are. Well, bye." Alma said, ignoring the cries of his psychic friend.

"Bye," Kanda said lowly.

"See you, Kanda. And see _you_, Allen." He said, winking at Allen before disappearing with his family into a little gift shop.

"...That guy gives me the creeps. And her niece kept on _staring_ at me too! How in the world do you know those weird people?"

"Through people," Kanda said absently, gazing into a distance.

Allen snapped his fingers in front of Kanda's face to gain his attention. "Helloooo? Earth to Kanda. Can we resume?"

"Don't do that," The dark-haired man snapped, clearly annoyed by the fact that Allen snapping his fingers in his face. "Whatever. Let's just go."

Allen frowned. "Well, you were staring out into space like last time," Allen said, trying to keep his calm and moved on to some other topic. "Say...That path over there...Does it lead to another slope?" The white-haired boy was referring to the secluded path near them. "If so, can we use that instead?"

Kanda nodded, but actually, he didn't. He was trying to make Allen think he knew everything when he did not. "Uh, yeah, but why?"

"Well..." Allen said, brushing his bangs away from his eyes and was a bit bashful about telling Kanda the truth. "I don't want ski in front of all these professional-looking skiers! I might embarrass myself or something..."

The dark-haired man snorted. "That's it?"

"Well, yeah!" Allen cried. "Oh, come on. Please, _please_. See? I'm begging you now. Or would you prefer if I crawl to my knees to beg? Wait, forget what I just said. But _please_-"

"Okay, okay. Just stop with the begging ."

"You are the best instructor ever!" Allen exclaimed, but stopped to think. "Wait, but quite frankly, you're not. You're just good because you let me-"

"Okay, I get it so, shut up."

Allen just smiled; skiing excitedly towards the quiet path with Kanda following right behind with his arms crossed over his chest as usual (He had no ski poles with him as usual). They ignored a sign board that was covered in snow, and went past it. Just then, a lump of snow dropped upon the sign board which effectively shook off the snow covering it, revealing something they should have seen before going into the path - No entry. Restricted area. Trespassers will be prosecuted.

-

"Kanda," Allen began, his eyes wondering around the white forest they were in now. "I don't think there is a slope around here. I don't think _anyone_ can be here."

"No shit sherlock."

Allen nearly slapped his forehead out of frustration. "Oh my bloody _god_. _Kanda_. You are so-_UGH_!" Allen knew he shouldn't have trust his good for nothing instructor.

Kanda opened his mouth to protest angrily, but stopped. He heard voices not too far away from them.

"Isn't this the part where you start screaming 'It's not my fault' at me or something?" Allen asked, hands on his hips.

"_Moyashi_. Someone's coming. Get into those bushes there. _Now_."

"I don't see why I should-" Kanda pushed him in along with himself before Allen could continue with his sentence. Kanda covered the boy's mouth with his gloved hand from talking when he heard footsteps coming to their direction.

_"I swear I heard some voices just now. They sounded like English."_

_"Do you even _know_ English?"_

Allen widened his eyes. Kanda was right. He should have trusted Kanda after all. … But not always though.

Allen shook himself a bit, causing the bushes to rustle. The two men, Kanda presumed, stopped talking.

"You stupid beansprout." Kanda mouthed angrily when the footsteps came nearer and nearer and... revealing two uniformed officers. One looked away, purposely coughing and the other spoke to them with a red face.

"E-Excuse me," He stuttered with a weird English accent. What was wrong with these officers? "This re-restricted area is not the place to h-have um, _sex_."

Sex? What sex? They weren't even doing anything-Hold on. Kanda and Allen glanced at their position that made one think they were actually doing _it_. Realising their position was far from normal; they quickly stood up and brushed snow from their pants without looking at each other. Both their faces blushed red too.

After regaining his composure, Kanda turned to speak to the man in his own native tongue, _"Believe me. We weren't doing anything like that."_

The officer looked slightly relieved as he did not have to speak in English, but furrowed his eyebrows suspiciously at them. "_Then, what were you doing here in the middle of this restricted area?"_

Kanda closed his eyes, running his hand through his black hair and unleashed a string of foul words in Japanese _and_ in English. Allen looked rather worried. Were they in trouble?

"I think it would be wise of both of you to follow us now." The other officer said sternly, his hands motioning them to.

Kanda was _so_ not going to turn himself in, no matter how small this matter was. Not now, not ever.

"Beansprout. I need you to make a run for it-_ski_, alright?"

Allen looked confused this time. "Didn't the officers tell us to follow them somewhere?"

Kanda started pushing Allen away from the officers and before they knew it, they skied so fast that the officers were out of their sight in a flash, but they knew that they were chasing them. Kanda was in front of Allen, leading him somewhere safe from the officers, but Allen was not pleased with this idea and so, he protested.

"Can't we just follow the officers quietly? It's just a small matter. We could explain to them that we didn't know about this place, you know."

Kanda frowned. "In Japan, there is a possibility that we might get thrown in jail for trespassing (1). And I'm not going to have that stupid rabbit laughing while bailing me out-_Shit_." Kanda halted suddenly. Right in front of them stood a hole deep enough to fit ten grown men, but it was rather narrow.

Allen was not able to stop immediately for stopping when skiing was _not_ one of his strengths. So, guess what happened~

"Kanda! Move! _Move_, you idiot!"

Too late though. Allen could not stop himself in time and they ended up crashing into the hole due to Kanda's slow reaction, according to Allen.

"Get off of me, you stupid beansprout."

"I don't need you to tell me that." Allen said, got on his feet to brush himself clean from the snow before observing his surroundings. "Where are we now? Are we in a hole?"

"_No_. Welcome to Alice's wonderland, brat." The dark-haired man deadpanned.

"You know, I really, _really_ do appreciate if you can be less sarcastic."

"Hey, you know, _I don't care_."

_"Where did they go?"_ The familiar officer's voice was heard from above.

"Can you hear us? We're down here!" The British boy yelled, hoping they would hear them.

_"I hear them! This way!"_

Yes, they did! But it was awkward when, instead of getting closer to them, their footsteps were gradually disappearing and eventually, they were out of their hearing range.

There was a moment of silence before the white-haired boy broke down, wailing into high heavens.

"Why God? _Why_?! We're trapped in this godforsaken hole!" Allen fell to his knees, pulling his white hair hard and letting out cries of frustration.

The dark-haired man just kept quiet, but in his mind, he was swearing and cursing like hell at the goddamn stupid officers.

Allen paused, looking at Kanda. "Worse still, we're trapped in here. _Together_."

At that, Kanda sat down calmly once again, but said something in a pissed off tone that Allen completely agreed with him the most.

"Well, _fuck my life_."

* * *

(1) Well, I'm not sure about that. I just made that up actually. I don't even know whether that's true. Oh well XD

And YES. THE NOAH FAMILY IS LOVE. And I just _had_ to add that part where Kanda had no idea who Alma is. Or maybe he does, but we just don't know that o.O So, that's the end of this chapter. Oh noes. What will they do? Muahahahahahh! Find out on the next chapter!

Review please :)


	8. Day 5 part II

Thank you, _Shunatsu_ for the beta and for the wonderful idea! You saved my arse :D

Disclaimer: Don't own D. Gray-Man!

* * *

It felt as if they were stuck in the inhospitable white hole for what seemed like ages. It felt like a _long_ time, but in reality, only 10 minutes has elapsed.

Allen sat at one of the corners of the hole, uttering incoherent words that vaguely sounded like 'We're doom, we're going to die, WE'RE DOOM' and all that jazz; Kanda did God knows what in the little corner of his with his back facing Allen. And their poor skis were left alone in the middle of the hole. When the dark-haired man could no longer stand Allen's infantile behaviour, his scowl darkened and he yelled:

"_Oi_, quit it already!"

Allen stopped rocking back and forth. "Quit what?"

Kanda tried oh-so very hard not to lose his patience. "Quit your blabbering on how we're doom and shit. It's been like what, _10 minutes_ time that has fucking passed and you're whining like a damn bitch!"

"How would _you_ know huh? It's not like you're the Father of Time or something-"

"Cell phone."

The white-haired boy looked slightly confused.

Kanda nearly face-palmed. "I have _something_ that tells me _the time_. A device called a _cell phone_," Kanda said as if he were teaching a two-year old, raising his black Samsung in front of Allen's face. "_Please_ tell me you've heard of this device."

"Of course I have! Don't take me as some kind of idiot!" Allen huffed, turning away and it was only after a moment before Allen realised something. "A _cell phone_? And you didn't even try calling for help!?"

"That's what I did while you were in your own little world."

Allen decided to ignore that last comment and said with a relieved smile on his face, "So, is anyone coming to get us?"

The Asian teenager shrugged his shoulders and said plainly, "No signal."

The snow-haired teen looked at Kanda, his smile still forcefully plastered on his delicate face. "That's just _great_." He murmured in sarcasm before going back to his corner and continued where he had stopped from before. "We're _doom_, WE'RE DOOM-"

"_Seriously_. Shut the _fuck_ up. Someone will find us eventually, alright?"

"But what happens if they don't and we will be stuck here, _FOREVER_." Allen emphasised on the last word before continuing. "With _no food_, no water-"

"There's plenty of ice for you to eat, dipshit."

"-No TV, no more skiing and," Allen gasped. "I won't get to see _Lenalee_ anymore! We're going to die young and...oh my God."

"What now?" Kanda said, exasperated.

"I'm going to die a _virgin_."

"...Wow, just _wow_. Too much info, _Moyashi_."

"So? What about it?"

Kanda muttered a quick 'nothing'.

"Don't tell me. _You're_ a virgin too?"

"I would like to keep my sexual life to myself, Beansprout."

"It's Allen, _baKanda_," Allen corrected promptly. "So, in other words, you _are_ a virgin."

"Like _you_ would know. For all I know, you haven't been _kissed_ before."

Allen flushed in embarrassment. "S-So what? I'm just saving it for my one true love."

The long-haired man scoffed, raising a brow. "You actually _believe_ in that kind of crap? Love makes you _weak_ and helpless, brat."

Allen shook his head, tucking a tuft of white hair behind his ear. For some reason, an amused smile slipped onto his face. "Quite the contrary actually. Love can make you _strong_, so you'll have enough strength to protect your beloved ones from getting hurt."

"Yeah, sure. Only idiots would fall for that kind of junk."

"You're hopeless." Allen said. A sudden chill ran through his body; Allen clenched himself tightly. It was getting colder and the temperature was gradually dropping, he noticed. "Is it me or is it getting colder every second?"

There was no need for an answer as it was clearly shown that Kanda was trying to hide his shivers, but failing.

"Are _you_ cold?" Allen almost scoffed, but he didn't want to offend him.

"What gave you _that_ stupid idea?"

"You're _shivering_," Allen stated flatly. "It's showing. Very obviously."

"I'm not shivering."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm _not_. So, shut up."

"Okay, fine." The white-haired teen said, putting his hand out in front of Kanda. "If you're not, then hand over your jacket."

"As if I'll let you wear my jacket. And why the hell would I do that? I'll freeze my ass off, brat."

"Ah-_ha_. You fell for it. You _are_ cold!"

"I'll beat the daylight out of you. Really, I will. Just say the word, and the next thing you know is that you're bleeding."

Allen sighed as he rolled his silver eyes in frustration. "Fine, fine. Since you're not cold and all, and I am not allowed to _wear_ your jacket, can I at least burn your jacket to warm myself up?"

"Let me think about it for a moment. Ah, _fuck no_."

"...Then, can I burn your _skis_ instead?"

"Touch them, and you can kiss your British _arse_ goodbye."

-

Allen huffed and a cloud of air appeared as he licked his chapped lips for the hundredth time. "It's _so_ bloody cold."

Kanda hated to admit it, but the weather was really getting awfully cold, and dark. So cold he'll do anything to stay warm. Burning his skis? That was actually a good idea. Sure, just imagine their skis as wooden sticks and all you have to do is rub them together then _boom_! Fire, babe.

"Kanda," Allen said, shifting his gaze from the white floor to the Asian. "I have a question even though I much prefer strangling myself."

"Yeah?"

"...Can I hug you?"

Kanda thought it heard wrongly. "_What_?"

"Can I _hug_ you? There, I said it. It pains me to ask you this _ridiculous_ question. Ridiculous, but it might save my-_our_ lives and stay warm. You know, like _body heat_."

Kanda took a fancy to this idea, but there was no way the beansprout was going to touch him. Let alone _hug_ him. Before Kanda could decline this ridiculous yet _brilliant_ idea, Allen scooted nearer to Kanda which made Kanda scoot away from him.

"Don't you dare."

"Try me."

"_Don't you dare_." Kanda tried again, sneering at Allen.

"I will sue you if I get frostbite, you know."

"Go ahead. You're still not hugging me."

"_Argh!_ You are the most irrational person ever!" The white-haired teen exclaimed, standing up. Ignoring his numb legs, Allen sat abruptly next to Kanda and wrapped his pale arms around Kanda's arm.

"_Oi_! Keep your damn hands..." Kanda trailed off. He really, really, _really_ hated to accept this fact, but Kanda felt a hint of warmth starting to hit in.

Instead of giving Kanda the 'I told you so' look like Kanda was hoping for, Allen _smirked_. He was _so_ rubbing it in Kanda's pretty face.

"Okay, I get it already. You can _stop_ holding me now."

Kanda felt Allen's hands unwrapping themselves from his arm. After a moment, he felt the boy snuggling closer to Kanda's side, gathering enough body heat to share among them both. It felt strangely warmer all of the sudden and, Kanda didn't know what happened after that. It was like his body was no longer under his control and he felt himself press closer to the white-haired boy.

It was..._comfortable_.

They looked as though they were enjoying the situation. Well, actually, they were. It was pleasant while it lasted when they heard an incredibly annoying voice from above that seemed all too familiar. He just _had_ to ruin the moment.

"Officers! I think we should come back another time, because my buddy Yuu is having a _sweet_ time with his little boyfriend."

A ski was aimed and thrown at the red-head. The red-head dodged it gracefully, and a smug smile slipped onto his face. But that one ski was followed with the rest of the skis which was also aimed and they hit straight on target.

"God_damn_, Yuu! Is that the proper way to thank your rescuer?!"

"Shut up, _usagi_, and just get us out of here."

A rope was tossed down to them, and it landed on Allen's feet.

"...Lavi. What are we supposed to do with this rope?" Allen inquired.

"Why, to climb up of course!"

Allen took the rope in his hands, showing it to Lavi. The rope wasn't even tied up onto something. "_How_?"

Lavi whipped his head to the two officers. "Didn't you tie the rope to a tree or something?"

Both of the officers shared a glance. "You said _you_ were the one who's gonna tie it to a tree before tossing it down."

"_Lavi_......" Kanda growled lowly in his throat.

Lavi scratched his head, laughing sheepishly. "Eh, _Allen_. Be a dear and toss the rope up here."

Blowing a couple of white tresses from his eyes, Allen threw the rope to Lavi as he caught with one hand, quickly tying it securely to a tree nearby. "All set!"

It took Kanda a few minutes to reach to the top; Allen, on the other hand, used up more time than Kanda, claiming that his ski boots were too heavy and the wall of the snowed hole was too slippery. But in the end, he got up and that was all that mattered.

"Hey. Where did those two officers go?" Allen asked Lavi. "I want to thank them personally for being complete _idiots_-ah, _saving_ us."

"What about _me_? I helped you too!"

Kanda kicked Lavi's shin, _hard_.

"_Shit_." Lavi swore, wincing. "First the skis, and now _this_. What are those for?!"

Kanda shrugged. "I felt like it."

Yeah, _right_. To tell the truth, Kanda was irritated that Lavi ruined the _perfect_ moment he and Allen shared earlier. Wait, what the hell was he saying? Great, the chill was getting to him, making him spout out nonsense.

After shooting a glare at Kanda, Lavi replied Allen, "And about the officers. They had _other_ matters to worry about."

"Oi, Lavi. How did you find us anyway?"

"You have to thank Tyki for that. An interesting fellow, he is," Lavi nodded to himself. Allen assumed that Lavi knew Tyki as well. "He said he saw you guys wandering off into the restricted area, and disappeared for a long time. He went back to the resort and told me the whole story before leaving. And now, here I am!"

Allen sighed in relief when he heard Tyki had left. He didn't want to bump into that weird guy again.

"What's with the long rambling, _usagi?_ I said, _who_ told you. Not _how_ you found us."

"You said how, Yuu."

"Don't call me that," The dark-haired man snapped. "And I clearly said _who_, not how."

"No, you said _how_."

"_Who_, usagi."

"Who what, Yuu?"

"_Who_ told you about us, dammit. _Not how_."

"Kanda. You clearly said _how_, not who." Allen backed up Lavi, because it was the truth: Kanda did asked how.

"I said _how_ so, just-_Ugh_. _Forget_ it. I'm too tired to argue now. Let's just go back already."

"Before that, I need to tell you guys something, tell Allen something," Lavi said gravely, his tone all too serious. "It's about Lenalee."

The white-haired teen turned slowly to Lavi. "...What about her?"

"Her fever worsened, so I sent her to the infirmary, and..." Lavi didn't know how to continue when he saw the colour drained from Allen's face. "She might not make it in time."

Without waiting for an explanation, Allen sprinted away, leaving Kanda and Lavi behind.

_She might not make it?_

What did he mean by that? Was Lenalee going to... No. Allen was not going to think about that. He needed to see for it himself. He prayed that Lenalee was still alive by the time he reached the infirmary.

-

At the infirmary…

"You could have told me!" Allen exploded with a _boom_. Well, not literally, mind you.

"_Allen Walker_," The head nurse appeared at the door all of a sudden. "I suggest you be quiet or I'll call security, understood?" After receiving a nod from Allen, the head nurse disappeared into her small office.

"_You could have told me earlier_," Allen whispered, but was fierce at that.

"You didn't give me time to explain. You just rushed off without a word, _Moyashi-chan_." Lavi said calmly, even though his British friend was completely freaked out, almost giving himself a heart attack by the fact that he thought Lenalee was going to die or something like that. In your _dreams_, Lenalee-haters.

"But you said it so _seriously_, Lavi. I thought that she _really_ was going to-"

"_Die_? As if, Allen. I don't die easily, especially _not_ from a fever," the Chinese girl said, slightly offended. "What did Lavi say that made you think I was going to die anyway?"

"He said _you're not going to make it in time_, so I assumed that well,_ you know_."

"I'm...not going to make it in time?" Lenalee said, confused. Lavi motioned her something with his chin, and only then Lenalee realised that she _really wasn't_ going to make it in time.

"I'm not going to make it in time!" The black-haired girl shrieked, clutching her bed sheets in a mixture of fury and disappointment. "Now I won't get to see how Yamamoto's going to end his relationship with Nuriko!"

Allen gave Lenalee the look. "...Lenalee, who is _Yamamoto_? And _Nuriko_?"

"They're from a J-drama Lavi introduced to me! Yamamoto found out that Nuriko is actually _cheating_ on him, so this is the episode where Yamamoto is going to-"

"Wait, hold up. A _J-drama_?" The white-haired teen asked, incredulous. "What Lavi meant was that you're not going to make it in time for a _J-drama_? And since when do you understand Japanese?"

"They have _subtitles_, like duh. And basically yeah. That's it."

Allen's body started to shake, and he unleashed a string of angry curses, in his _mind_. Because Allen Walker was too much of a gentleman to swear like a sailor and _Kanda_ in front of everybody.

"...Why is he _smiling_ like that?" Lavi asked the Chinese girl, just out of curiosity. "It's like he had an overdose of Joker's laughing gas or something _whacked up_ like that."

"And the _twitching_. Like, what's up with the _twitching_?" Kanda added.

"Ah, don't mind him. He's actually swearing now. _Mentally_, that is." Lenalee said as she averted her gaze to Allen who was in a trance and smiling abnormally wide beside her bed post. "That's what he does when he gets really, _really_ pissed. This happens often."

"_Fascinating_." Lavi commented, studying Allen's behaviour closely as though he were some strange being. "This is the first time we've seen something like this, eh Yuu?"

The red-head paused for a second, spotting Kanda poking his ski pole on Allen's ribs.

"Yuu! Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"_Poking_ Allen with your _ski pole_!"

"It's _disturbing_. I'm trying to make him stop." Kanda said with a blank look, poking Allen's stomach this time, and that poke happened to make the stomach growl. The dark-haired man now had the urge to poke him more in order to stop the growling of his stomach too.

"Here's an advice: Bring him to a restaurant and let him inhale a _deep_ scent of food. Then, have dinner with him. But it _might_ have a side effect on him." Lenalee said with a smile, twirling a lock of black hair between her fingertips.

"_Che_. Typical beansprout." Kanda grunted, pulling Allen by his arm out of the infirmary without any complaints.

"Did you just _see_ that?" Lavi said when Kanda was out of sight. "Without having us to order him to do as you said."

"I did, but I can't seem believe it. And I was kidding about the dinner part," Lenalee replied, shaking her slowly. "What actually happened to them on the slope?"

A goofy grin crept upon the red-head's lips.

"Well, you know, just some hugging and _snuggling_. And I really should have gotten that with my cell phone."

-

"It's _not_ hugging, it's called _sharing body heat_!" were Allen's first words when he finally snapped out of his trance. He didn't know exactly _why_ he had said that, but he had a feeling that he should be thankful for saying that. He didn't know _why_ he should be thankful either, but at least Kanda ignored his words. ...Why was Kanda here with him again?

_Why were they standing in front of the restaurant_ was a better question.

"We're having dinner now?" Allen asked, eyes sparkling in hope that Kanda could actually agree with him.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that, but unfortunately yes, we are."

"Did I mention I love you for that?"

"_What_?"

"Er, I-I said, I'm super...hungry?"

The Japanese man blinked.

"Definitely a creep." Kanda said before walking into the restaurant. Too bad he wasn't able to see the flush creeping up on the white-haired teen's pale face.

-

"Can I say it? Can I? Can I? Can I say it? _Goshisosama deshita_! Oh well. I said it anyway!"

After spending more than an hour eating in an all-you-can-eat buffet restaurant, Allen seemed somewhat like a 5 year old kid who had lots of coffee for breakfast. The cold from earlier had definitely got to him. Or maybe it was the side effect Lenalee mentioned earlier.

"Pipe down, brat!" Kanda growled.

"Why? Is it annoying you? Because it sure as hell isn't to me!"

"I swear I will rip your lips right out from your face if you don't stop _bouncing_ around!"

Yes, Allen _was_ bouncing due to his hyper activeness. But he stopped suddenly, staring as his eyes widened as big as their dinner plates.

"Oh dear god, _no_."

The long-haired man raised a brow at Allen's sudden change of attitude. He turned to look at what Allen was looking and well, all he saw was a man around the 40s with shockingly long red hair with an old...cheerful-looking...man...

Oh fuck, _no_.

"_Moyashi_. I know this is sudden, but we have to get the hell away from here like, _now_."

"Way ahead of you, Kanda."

And they sprinted off, _fast_.

-

"Did you see something?" Lenalee asked, eyes on the open door while she sipped water from a plastic cup. "I could have sworn I saw something darted by."

"Yeah, it was like some blur of _white_ and _black_." Lavi said, scratching his chin with his pinky finger.

And it clicked. Both of them looked straight into each other's eyes before stating in unison. "Kanda and Allen."

"You know..." Lavi began. "The time when Kanda-

"-Allen don't even bothered coming to check up on me is the time when-"

"-he sees a certain _somebody_-"

"-who kind of terrifies him in a way-"

"Hey. How do you know Yuu-chan's foster dad?" The red-head asked Lenalee who blinked in confusion.

"Aren't we talking about Allen's _stepfather_?"

It was Lavi's turn to blink, but soon after Lavi and Lenalee began smiling in a not-so-kind smile as if they began to spur up an ingenious plan.

"Oh, _Lavi_. This is _so_ going to be-"

"_Super-cala-fragalistic-expialidoshus_."

* * *

Super-cala-fragalistic-expialidoshus is my new favourite awesome smexy quote, from Cobra Starship's Hollaback boy. XD

Well, this chapter was a little shorter (and maybe more rushed) than the rest, because I feel that I write long-winded stuff so, I tried cutting down words. Do you think it's okay? And the Yullen thing. That was just fluff, sadly. Kanda doesn't just turn OOC and kiss Allen with passion out of nowhere. Maybe he does, but he _doesn't_ in this fic. So, please stop with the _I want Yullen and I want it now _thing,cause I realise that it takes time for dear Kanda to do that, ya know?

Oh, and I think I won't be able to update this fic until the beginning of next year, cos I won't be around. I'M GOING ON A VACATION and guess where~ :D **Shunatsu: Psst, answer's America. *wink*** I'll be leaving this week and I might bring my mum's laptop with me. YAY! Maybe an update? _Maybe_. I'm not promising anything :) Hasta la vista, people!

Reviews are loved!


	9. Christmas Special

Sorry for the lateness. My mum decided not to bring her laptop there, and the only time I can use the internet was in the airport. _And _I like looking at my profile. They set my country as the United States XD but not for long... This chapter is a Christmas special. It won't be following the original plot here, but they will still be in the ski resort.

Warning: UNBETA'D yet, contains grammatical errors. Read at your own risk.

Slight TyKan and Poker Pair. And of course, Yullen.

* * *

It was just like any other Christmas day here.

The whole town and everywhere else was blanketed in beautiful white snow. It always had been like this; they always had a white Christmas. A huge Christmas tree was standing tall and firm in the heart of the resort with brightly-coloured Christmas ornaments that hung around it and a star that shone in vivid gold on the top to add the finishing touch. Carolers were seen almost everywhere, singing their hearts out and brought on more Christmas spirit to this special day. Only two differences were made, and those were two more people were added into this Christmas scene.

A young white-haired British teen and a dark-haired Chinese demure-looking girl, plus their companions they befriended recently there, a cheerful red-head with a what seemed to look like a pissed-off looking Japanese man trying to get his hands on something.

By the look on their faces, you could see the joyfulness lighting up on their faces. Well, only for the exception of the said Japanese strangling the poor red-head at this moment.

"Dammit! Give it back, you--"

"A-Allen! Think fast!" And Lavi tossed Kanda's possession right into the British teen's hands. Talk about accuracy, because Lavi was pretty darn good at it. "Ack. _Yuu_. You can like, let go now." To his astonishment, Kanda did in fact let go without beating the crap out of him for pulling that stunt in the first place.

"W-What am I supposed to do with it?!" Allen stammered, tucking the object into his back pocket and squeaked somewhat like a mouse that was caught in a trap with its predator approaching him dangerously with killer hungry eyes. "What am I supposed to do now?!"

"For starters, you _could_ migrate to Alaska where there are penguins-Wait," Lavipaused, rubbing his neck while thinking in deep thought. "I was told that they _don't_ have penguins there in Alaska. Well, you could _change_your identity and everything else, and migrate to the _North Pole_ where there _are_ actually penguins there! ...Or you could just run away really, _really_ fast."

That was when the red-head realized he was talking to Mr. nobody. Allen had already vanished into thin-air, leaving only a puff of smoke.

"That _is_ fast," Lavicommented, stroking his invisible beard. "And where's my dear Yuu?"

"I think he went that way after Allen," The Chinese girl said, pointing to the direction of their resort. "If I'm not mistaken, he will be catching up to Allen right about now."

"Oh, _Yuu_. He just got hit by Cupid's arrow, and he's chasing his one true love! How adorable him to do so."

"Or he is probably trying to _mutilate_ my best friend, and I'll be breaking up with you for that if he did."

Lavi immediately hooked his arm around Lenalee's and said in a terrible British accent, "Tally-ho! We must go after them!" And they _galloped_ away.

-

"_Moyashi_. Get back here!"

"I can't! You'll freakin' _castrate_ me if I do!"

"That's the fucking point! Plus I'll even shove your testicles down your fucking throat! Now get the fuck back here and _give me my hair tie back_!"

"It's just a hair tie, _baKanda_. Get yourself a new one!"

"Shut up, you damn brit!"

"Make me, you _PMS_-ing jerk-Oof!"

Allen bumped into something and fell to the ground along with it, but he felt weird because it felt as if he was lying on something that was not as hard as the concrete floor nor as soft as the white-blinding snow, and something _warm_.

"Why, _falling_ for me already? I'm touched, _shounen_."

Allen knew that voice anywhere. That seductive, husky yet perverted kind of voice belonged to none other than-

"_Tyki Mikk_," The white-haired teen said, grounding his teeth together. "Get your filthy hands away from my arse."

"I would _love_ to have my hands on your sexy _arse_, but unfortunately, I'm not." The Portugease man said, putting his hands up in show that he truly was innocent, much to Allen's disbelief. Then, who was the wise guy reaching down his back pocket?

"Got it." Kanda muttered, pulling his hand out from Allen's pants-I mean, _pocket_.

"_Kanda?_!" The white-haired teen said incredulously, his face burning ridiculously red in mere seconds. "What were you thinking of when you grope my arse?!"'

"Who the hell wants to _grope_ your _ass_?" Kanda asked, turning his attention to Tyki who kept on pointing at himself. "Besides _you_, Mikk. And I was getting my hair tie back, dumbass."

"You could have just asked."

But Allen was promptly ignored when Kandahad his hair tie in his teeth while getting his hair up in a high ponytail to tie it.

Allen twitched in annoyance. He started to get up to give the girly-haired man a piece of his mind, but was pulled back down by the dark-skinned man below him.

"And where do you think you're going, _boy_?" Tyki asked, sitting up slowly. "I'm expecting an apology."

"Er, I'm sorry?"

Tykishook his head.

"I beg for forgiveness?"

Another shake.

"_Gomenasai_?"

"_Wrong_," Tyki said, his face was strangely closer to Allen's than before. "My kind of an apology is _this_." Tyki cupped Allen's chin ,and pulled him into a kiss before the British teen could even react what was happening to him.

Allen noticed, when he was struggling under Tyki's grip, the Japanese was nowhere in sight.

-

Using a much longer way, Kanda walked back to the hotel sulkily, because apparently, the short cut was blocked by an _idiotic old man_ who was making out with this _gay pedophile._

"That fucktard of a beansprout." Kanda muttered under his breath, looking at the cloud of air that came through his mouth. "I'm _so_ gonna kick his stupid British ass."

After quite some time, the longer route lfinally ead him back to the main entrance of the hotel. That beansprout and stalker should be back at the hotel by that time already. Swearing and cursing almost for all to hear, he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked inside. He was stopped at the door though. It was same gay pedophile he was talking about earlier, blocking his way in.

"What the hell you want, Mikk?" The dark-haired man said tiredly. "Done fucking with the _Moyashi_ already?"

"Yeap. It was rather enjoyable, I must say." The Portuguese replied with ease, not being able to detect the raging aura coming from Kanda.

"_Cheh. Whatever_." Kanda spat, clearly he was not in the mood for all this. "Now _get out of my way_."

"You're not going _anywhere_, not until you give me what I want."

"The fuck you talking about?"

Tyki just smiled in a very much creepyish way, pointing his finger up. Naturally, Kanda looked up, and there dangled a innocent-looking mistletoe above their heads.

Kanda gave him a very sceptical look at first before backing away slowly. "Oh, hell _no_."

"Oh, hell _yes_." Tykisaid, wrapping one arm around Kanda's waist. " Pucker up, _Yuu darling_. This is my lucky day."

-

Allen spat, and goggled mouth wash in his mouth before spitting into a bin for the _sixty-ninth_ time. The kiss on his lips was gross enough, but that creep tried to _tongue_ him. Now that was far beyond gross, and a little over board--no, _too much_.

"Why, oh why, do these things happen to me?" Allen sniffed, rubbing his nose with his sleeves. It was not because he was crying over his sad, sad destiny; it was just the bloody cold weather here. "Can't that Tyki just _humiliate_ Kanda just this once instead? I'll feel much better that way."

His prayers were answered once he set foot in the hotel area, because there stood Tyki and Kanda kissing-or in actual fact, Tyki _kissing_ Kanda under a mistletoe. Even from far, Allen could see a hint of pink creeping up on the stoic Japanese's face.

Allen burst out laughing at the moment. He tried holding it back, but to no avail.

The Portuguese stopped kissing when he noticed Allen's presence and his unbelievably _loud _laughter. At that, Kanda forcefully pushed Tykioff of him, wiping his mouth harshly on his sleeves in disgust. "You bastard!" Kandagrowled, grabbing Tyki by his collar and shook him. "Like what the fuck? How dare you--Oi, _Moyashi_! Shut the hell up!"

"I-I can't." Allen started, clutching his stomach while in hysterics. "I-I'm terribly sorry, but it's just too _hilariously_ funny!"

The long-haired man snarled, releasing Tyki before stomping over to Allen. Allen stopped laughing almost instantly, standing firm when Kandaglowered down at him. "You know what? Everything about _you_ pisses me off _so_much until I want to do something that will _scar_ you for life."

Allen raised a brow, folding his arms over his chest. "Oh yeah? _Try me_."

A smirk slowly formed across the dark-haired man's face that made Allen regret his choice of words. "You asked for it, brat." And oh _god_. It was just like with Tyki all over again, but this time it was with _Kanda_. _Kanda's lips_ were on his. Allen was too shocked to push him away, so he just stood there like an idiot and let him kiss the hell out of him.

When it was all over within 10 seconds, Allen gawkedat Kanda who had the 'you just got burned' look on his pretty face. Kanda expected a yell or a slap from the beansprout, but it was completely the opposite.

"You call _that_ a kiss? _Ha!"_ Allen jeered after regaining his composure, and confidently took a step forward to Kanda. "This is what a _real kiss_ is, jerk-face!" Allen pulled Kanda down to his height, and gave him a 'real' kiss square on his mouth.

Kanda didn't even bat an eyelid after that. "That's it?"

"Yeah. How was _that_ on for size?"

The long-haired man barked a laugh. "Are you stupid or something? Wait, _you are_. That so-called _real_ kiss was the most inexperienced, lousy _kiss_ ever." After Kanda said this, he turned to Allen with a straight face and pushed him down on the snowy pavement.

"H-Hey! What did you do that for--K-Kanda? What are you--_Mmmph_!"

-

Meanwhile at the entrance of the hotel,

"How come _I_ don't get that kind of treatment?" Tyki _whined_, silently sniffing. "Maybe if I can just-"

"You can just what?" Lenalee came out of nowhere as she widened her eyes at the scene. "And is that _Kanda_ raping a boy--_Allen_?! Oh my god. It's a dream come true! They finally realize their _love_ for each other and decided to-"

The curly-haired man decided to interject at that time. "Unfortunately, yes it's them. But they're just competing to see who is a better kisser." Tyki said, crossinghis arms over his chest. "Competing with each other, my ass. They're practically all over each other! That _sucks._ How come I'm not Kanda or Allen over there?"

"Because _you're Tyki_."

"Good point."

Lenalee sighed dreamily. "If only I had my camera with me. That way I can take lots of lots of pictures and post it up on facebook for my friends to see."

"_Pffhaw_. Pictures are _so_ overrated, Lenalee." said a certain red-head who came out of the blue. Like seriously, how did they pop out of nowhere? "I'm _videoing_ this_ live_ on _youtube_." Lavi said, holding up a surprisingly large video camera that looked awfully like the one in a movie set. He was currently recording Kanda strippingoff Allen's jacket, causing some random passerby to angrily yell out, "_Get a room_!"

"Soul. Mate." Lenalee said to Lavi. "Now why didn't I think of that?"

"Because I am _so_ made of _awesome_."

"I am _so _happy to know you."

"And I am _so_ outta here, since I don't get to _be them_." Tyki said, obviously upset. "Goodbye, folks. Have a nice recording." The Portuguesetook his leave, leaving a very excited-looking girl, a very annoying red-head, and a couple almost ready to rip every last of their clothes off in the snow.

"Fangirls around the world," Lavi addressed, turning the video cam to face himself with Kanda and Allen sharing a very heated make-out session as the background. "I give you _this _as my Christmas present for all of you crazy fangirls. _Merry Christmas_!"

If you listen hard enough, you can hear the high-pitched squeal of a million fangirls from all over the world.

* * *

Ta-_da_. It was kind of rushed, so it turned out to be like this... Gah. And oh noes. I'm going to be super busy this year, so I need to finish this fic pronto!

Merry BELATED Christmas and have a great new year! :D

Reviews are loved!


	10. Day 6

IT IS I.

Warning: Not beta'd.

Don't own D. Gray-Man

* * *

Today, Lavi found out holding back a laugh was a very difficult task. He had to bite his knuckles painfully to stop his laughter. He really did his best from holding it in, really he did. He even struggled to not laugh. But alas, he could not take it any longer. So he did what he had to do, even it will cost him his life.

The red-head started off with a harmless giggle before collapsing in a fit of barely suppressed laughter. But thank god Kanda wasn't there or he'll be like, skewered, literally.

"Like seriously?" The red-head choked the words out from his mouth. "I know Yuu is annoyed by his foster dad and all, but _dude_, I find that very unbelievable."

"Mmhmm." Allen mumbled, smiling while nodding his head. "Believe it or not, I saw it with my very own eyes. Kanda was like somewhat, terrified. Like, holy-shit-it's-the-end-of-the-world terrified! But we all know that Kanda doesn't give a damn about the world, so let's just pretend he does."

"Oh. _This_, I must see. Does Kanda know that it was just some random happy-go-lucky old guy who wasn't his foster dad?"

"I believe he doesn't."

Lavi grinned, and a mischievous glint sparkled in his eye.

Allen held a slightly mortified expression over his features when Lavi started cackling to himself suddenly. Some random passerbys had a look that seemed to say 'Must be high on drugs or something', but did not bother to care. Pfft, Japs these days. (A/N: Not being a racist here)

"Where is Yuu anyway?" Lavi asked when he finally decided to stop embarassing himself.

"I believe he-"

"Could you stop starting with the 'I believe' crap already? Do you want to start looking like a Narutard? Because you know, you might suddenly start wearing a bright gay-coloured suit and randomly yelling 'believe it!'." The red-head exclaimed, gesticulating wildly in front of Allen. "It isn't cool, man. But if you do, I might not like you anymore, Moya-chan."

With the same mortified facial expression before, Allen replied, "O-Okay?" Even though he had no idea what was Lavi rambling about, at all.

"Awesome then." Lavi gave a nod in approval. "So, where's my darling Yuu? The ski lessons awaits!"

"I belie-I _think_ he is in his room?"

Lavi sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, Yuu. He is totally forgetting about his responsibility about being a ski instructor. Rule #73 in the handbook: A ski instructor must always be the first to attend to his students."

The white-haired teen slowly averted his gaze from the delicious-looking pantry the woman nearby was having-Oh, he simply must have some of those later for lunch!-to Lavi. Did he just remember the 73rd rule of their handbook? Allen decided not to ask, because he knew Lavi had a smart mind, but it was just he didn't bother using it most of the time.

"Well, we've got no time to lose. C'mon, we must save your damsel in distress! Taliho!"

-

Kanda could hear a few heavy knocks on his door. Opting whether to chase them away with Mugen or continue meditating in his dark room, he had no idea why he chose the latter in the end. Maybe he just needed tranquility for a while. But the knocks grew extremely annoying at one point until he had to put aside his meditating to pulverise the dimwits outside his door.

"_What_?" The dark-haired man snarled, throwing the door open to behold a happy red-head with a reluctant white-haired teen.

"YUU-"

Kanda slammed the door shut without a second thought, because he knew that if he killed the red-head, he'll just come back from the dead to haunt-annoy him to the death.

"Yuu! Come on out! We have ski lessons remember?!" Lavi called out from the outside. "Don't make me get Lenalee!"

"I'm calling in sick, dumbass. Now get the hell away from here."

"Is it because your old man's here in the resort?"

Kanda could swear he can hear snickers from the outside, and he was not impressed. "Go to hell." Kanda said curtly, and loud enough for them to hear.

"Aww, come on!" Lavi's shrilly voice made Kanda want to ignore him even more. "I'll let you in a little secret if you let us come in~"

"Go. Away."

There was a moment of silence. The long-haired man suspected something was going on outside. Peeking through the door hole, he could see Lavi whipped his cell phone out from his trousers, dialling a number before holding it against his ear. Allen shook his head, smirking a little. This cannot be a good sign.

"Y'ello? Ah! Mr.T! Lavi here! Just calling to tell you that Yuu is being mean to me again! So I was wondering if you could--"

It was all in flash. Kanda was out in a millisecond, grabbed Lavi's cell phone and flung it across the hallway so hard it broke into half.

Allen stared in horror as he watched the phone flew, dropped and split into half in slow motion. Kanda exhaled, a satisfactory smirk was drawn on his lips. Ha, that'll teach that red-head punk to mess with him.

"Ah, Yuu. You are so predictable." Lavi said calmly, but Kanda could feel a smuggish tone. "I wasn't even talking to your foster D just now. The phone you just broke was my old one. That was why I used _that_ instead of _this_," The red-head finished by pulling out his other phone from his back pocket, grinning. Allen nearly felt himself smack his forehead at the trick.

Kanda made a choking motion with his hands angrily, but sighed in exasperation in the end. "Okay, seriously. What the hell do you want from me?"

"Ski lessons, dude." Lavi replied.

"On one condition, dumb fuck. I'm guessing that old man over there," Kanda said, referring to Allen as the old man who silently jeered at him. "Told you about the whole thing already. So, I don't want to see the _other_ old man later, so you better keep him away from me, _or else_."

"That's it?" Lavi raised a brow, amused. "Consider it done."

"You better keep it that way or I'll--"

"You know why?" Lavi interjected, not bothered for Kanda to answer why, because he never did anyway. "'Cos the old man ain't here at all, man!"

"You expect me to believe that?" The Japanese teen said, staring at his 'friend' blankly. "I saw Tiedoll with my own eyes, idiot."

Allen sighed, shaking his head of white hair. "He wasn't there, Kanda. It was another old guy with the same cheerful expression as your foster father."

"How would you know how the old man looked like huh?"

The white-haired teen gave him a bright innocent smile that made Kanda wonder if he was actually an imbecile for smiling like that. It should be a crime, illegal for smiling like how Allen was right then. Wait, it was in Kanda's rulebook, but he can't do anything about it, now can he?

_What the hell_ was written all over on Kanda's face.

"You looked ever-so _adorable_ when you were eight, Kanda. At first, I thought you really were a girl, wearing something frilly and girly and pink that might seemed like a dress." The British teen paused, tapping his chin with his index finger thoughtfully before smiling. "But according to Lavi, it really was a dress! I hate to say it, but it was lovely indeed!"

Allen turned to look at the red-head, puzzled when the red-head was no longer there anymore. He was just commenting about Kanda's family portrait that Lavi showed him the other day which included Kanda's foster father. But it was actually a terrific thinking for Lavi to go into hiding after what Allen blurt out earlier.

Why so? Because Allen heard Kanda cracking his knuckles. Seeing how Kanda was always predictable, his blood should be boiled up a hundred degrees or more by now.

"Oi, _Moyashi." _The dark-haired man said coldly, causing the blood of the British teen to run cold. "I'm giving you a 5-second head start before I'm coming after your British arse with my Mugen all sharpen up."

Allen nodded shakily, gulping in horror.

"One."

But Allen was already long gone by then before Kanda could even continue.

Kanda brushed a few dark strands away from his eyes, sighing out of frustration. "Fucktards." He muttered under his breath as he turned on his heels to walk back into his room. He hadn't the slight intention to kill them actually(but he _will_ later). He just had his hair washed, and he was not going to have it ruined by the likes of them. Tsk, tsk, Kanda. Tsk, tsk.

-

"Do you think we're safe from he-who-must-not-be-named?"

Lavi shifted uncomfortably, trying to stretch his legs out as it was getting _really_ uncomfortable in this tiny janitor closet. "Uh, who?" Lavi asked, puzzled.

"_You know who_."

"Uh, _Voldemort_?"

Allen let a low groan, and Lavi could see him rubbing his temples even though he could barely see through the darkness.

"_Kanda_, I mean."

Lavi mouthed an 'o', nodding as he understood it in the first place. "I knew that." But clearly, he did not.

The British teen wanted to roll his eyes, but decided not to. "Of all the places in the resort, why here? In a janitor's closet? And there's barely any space in here. Plus this hiding spot is kind of _cliche_, don't you think?"

"Allen, Allen. I think this is my _best_ hiding spot like _ever_, because Yuu is taking so long to search for us ."

"I guess you're right." Allen started as Lavi nodded his head, glad that the younger teen understood. "Because it's been like what, _ten minutes_ in this _dreaded_ place? Can we go out now? My legs are killing me, literally if we continue to stay in here." He then stretched his legs out, and 'inadvertently' kicked Lavi near his crotch.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"I'm _terribly sorry _about that, Lavi." The red-head could hear the 'sincerity' in his tone alright. "My legs are getting pretty frustrated."

"Nah, it's okay, really." Not before long, Lavi shifted himself closer to Allen and squished him against the wall, but not taking any, ahem, _advantages_ here of course.

"_Hey_."

"Why, _hey_ to you too."

Allen narrowed his eyes, pushing Lavi away from him, but it made Lavi push him some more and harder. So, they spent another of their five minutes in the closet, battling for space, until someone opened the closet door, causing them to fall with a 'thud' on the marble floor.

"The hell were you faggots doing in there?" The tone of this certain voice was recognisable to anyone who knew the guy.

Almost instantly, both of them stood on their feet, brushing off imaginary dust off of their clothes. "Hiding from Yuu-you! Ah, please don't kill me! I wasn't banging your boyfriend or anything like that!" Lavi had his hands up in show of innocence _and_ fear. "See? No evidence of cum or anything--"

"He's not my boyfriend!" The Asian and the British teen retorted indignantly and simultaneously. Kanda sent a glare towards Allen that made the younger teen take a few steps away from the angry Asian teen.

"Um, please don't kill me too?" Allen tried.

"I won't. Wait no, _I will_, eventually." Kanda said bluntly, and looking really bored now, though he was serious at that. "Speak anything of my so-called family again and be prepared to face hell."

"Sure, Kanda. Sure." Allen waved his hand in a nonchalant manner. "But you can't deny the fact that you're kind of well, _not comfortable_ with Tiedoll."

"Ha, look whose talking, _Moyashi_. You were shocked to see your father, and _ran_ for your life."

"As well as you, _ba_Kanda." The white-haired teen shot back, smiling when Kanda was grounding his teeth together in disdain. "And for your information, it was a mistake. I mistook that person I saw last night for my _drunkard_, _womanising_, cruel bastard of a _stepfather_." Allen spat, and anger took over him as he began cursing British words that the other duo never even knew at the thought of his stepfather.

"Like wow. That kid can actually swear that much." Lavi noted.

The dark-haired man folded his arms over his chest, unamused at the foul British language that he himself cannot understand.

"Anyhow, let's get going to the ski lounge. Lenalee's alright now, and she should be already there, waiting for us." Lavi said, walking in the direction of the ski lounge. Kanda followed grudgingly, and Allen too, but he still kept the cursing going all the way to their destination.

-

"-And there was this one time, he left me in Las Vegas with all the debts which _I _have to pay off. So, I had to spent my entire summer there paying off-"

"Shut the _fuck_ up. We get it already. So, _shut up_, dickhead." Kanda announced, clearly exasperated.

Allen huffed, glaring daggers at the back of the rudest effeminate man on earth. "_Prick_."

Without turning to look, Kanda held his middle finger up as he continued walking on without caring that that white-haired teen made kicking motions at his ass from behind.

"Now, now, kids. Don't try to kill each other back there, a'ight?" Lavi said in his so-called motherly tone. "Ah, I see Lenalee now! Lenalee-Wait, she's talking to someone." Lavi squinted his left eye for a better view, dilating his eye when he realized who it was.

"Uh, Yuu." Lavi said, stopping on his tracks. "I do think it is now the time for you to go back to your room."

"_Che_. Why the hell should I?"

The red-head brought his index finger up, and pointed to the old man talking to Lenalee now. "Is that who I think it is? Or is there something wrong with my eye?"

"Ha-ha. _Very funny_, Lavi." Kanda deadpanned as he brushed past Lavi and kept walking onwards to Lenalee. "Like hell am I going to fall for your inane tricks again. There is no way _he_ would fly all the way from Europe to come here."

"Well, I _did _warn him." Lavi said to Allen who was feeling a little excited about the outcome of this. "This will be highly amusing, I must warn you."

The British teen grinned. "I am very well prepared."

"Let's prepare a countdown-"

"_Yuu-kun_!"

"_Argh!"_

"Okay, forget about the countdown. Now watch and _be amused_." Lavi advised whilst Allen nodded happily, watching their friend being bear-hugged by his overly-filled-with-rainbows-and-ponies, otherwise known as _happy_ times a thousand, foster father.

"I'm getting a fucking restraining order against you!"

"But I haven't seen you since you last year!"

"That was a fucking _month_ ago, you damn old man! Now fucking let me go already-Argh."

Tiedoll continued squeezing the life out of Kanda as he reminisced about the times they had during last Christmas in France. Kanda, on the other hand, tried removing himself from his foster father's iron grip.

Lenalee clapped her hands together, smiling jauntily. "I just adore a happy reunion!"

"I always did enjoy their reunion." The red-head said, hooking his arm around Allen's neck. "It can be really dramatic when Kanda gets too pissed at Tiedoll."

"You mean like now?" Allen said, his eyes still fixed at the scene where Tiedoll was in near tears when Kanda yelled and swore like he never swore before, creating a lot of attention now.

"Precisely! And now I feel like joining in the drama, so smell you guys later!" Lavi unhooked his arms from Allen, and trotted to them before glomping Kanda from behind. "Hey, Mr.T!"

"I'm going to _fucking kill you _when this is over, rabbit."

"Good to see you, Lavi boy! And mind your language, Yuu-kun."

"Shut up-"

"Oh, I love you guys. You guys are like the best family I never had."

"God. Kill me now."

And the drama continued on.

"This definitely made my day, or maybe _my whole week_." Allen remarked happily before frowning a bit. "Why can't Kanda appreciate a father like him? If Cross was his father, hell will break loose. It _definitely_ will."

Lenalee shrugged one shoulder. "I don't know. But what I _do_ know is that _this_, is highly entertaining. Totally worth watching."

"Agreed."

"And can you hear some vibrating and-_Mamma mia_. Allen. _Here I go again_. I told you to change your ring tone already!_ My-my how can I resist you_."

"But Mamma mia is one of the best songs in the history of the best songs in...history!"

"Right, but you look well, _gay_ with it. No offence."

"...None taken. Fine, I'll change it later." Allen said as he reached into his pocket for his cellphone. Once he pulled his cellphone out, the ringing stopped. "Hm? Strange."

He pressed a few keypads before groaning in displeasure at the screen.

"What is it?" The Chinese girl asked, peeping from behind Allen's shoulder.

The screen of the phone read:

37 missed calls from

_The evil bastard stepfather of dooooom_

Lenalee patted Allen's head of white hair and said:

"Oh yes. You clearly _are_ doomed."

* * *

Weiiiird ending.

Sorry guys for this uber late update. I didn't know that I would be so busy with school. Updates will be uh, irregular from now onwards. But I am gonna finish this as fast as possible in another 2 or 3 chapters. So, yeah.

Reviews are loved!


End file.
